Oblivious
by houseofstories99
Summary: They are all Oblivious. They have no idea what happened...actually, they don't know anything has happened at all. Anubis House will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first story EVER and I'm really excited about it! I love House of Anubis so much! Okay so this story may seem REALLY confusing at first, but as you read, you'll understand, and hopefully love it! You aren't going to find out who is narrating right now until the next chapter (which I'm working on now!) I hope you enjoy this story! Here's the first chapter!_

Black. That's all my eyes were allowing me to see. I tried to think. I tried to focus. Where am I? Who am I? I can't remember, I had to have some sort of life, right? What is this? Why can't I see anything right now? Is this a joke? Out of nowhere comes a light. A big, bright, shining light. I walk toward it, and end up in a room- more like a hallway, actually. There is a doorway, red carpeted stairs to my right- with creepy wooden eyes carved into the railings, an entrance to a living room on the left, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling above me, and a mysterious wooden door shut to and locked behind me. Weird.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I called. No response. As I was about to call out again, the front door opens, and 3 people come inside. There is a boy, maybe 15 years old, with reddish brownish hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He is wearing a blue T-Shirt with jeans and black converse. Following him, are two girls with their arms linked- clearly they are best friends. One of the girls is an attractive blonde with brown eyes- she is wearing a pink mini dress with a black blazer over and a long, shiny silver beaded necklace, and black stilettos with pink bows at the toes(haha that rhymes!) The other is an Asian girl with long, straight black hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a simple blue blouse with purple skinny jeans, and grey Vans sneakers. The 3 look extremely happy to be in this mysterious room. "Trudy! We're here!" the boy yells. A middle aged, black haired and tan skin lady wearing a purple T-Shirt and jeans comes running in. "You're back You're back!" she shouts. "Um, Hi. Who are you?" I ask awkwardly. Nobody responds, as if I'm not even there. What the hell? The lady- Trudy I think they said her name is gives both the girls and the boy giant hugs. "Trudy we missed you so much!" the Asian girl squeals. "Oh I missed you too love. All of you. It's been so lonely here- especially with Victor leaving." Who the hell is Victor? I asked. Trudy ignored me. "Come into the kitchen- I've made some snacks!" Trudy chimed. The 3 kids followed her into a kitchen, where there were platters of cookies, miscellaneous sandwiches, and bowls of different pastas covering every square inch of counter space. The boy dug in. "Dex, you are such a pig!" the blonde moaned.

Dex was his name...

The Asain girl smacked her arm, "Cassie!" she snapped. "Just kidding, you know I love you dexy!"

So her name is Cassie...

"Trudy, is this food really all for us?" Dex asked. "Well you have to share with the others, obviously." "I thought we were the only 3 boarding at Anubis at first?" the Asian girl questioned. "Oh you didn't hear? About 5 minutes away, a new University opened. It's a small, private college, but very prestigious. It's not very well known yet, so to help get the school up and running, the founder offered Mr. Sweet a deal; he becomes the Principal of the University, as well as our school, he will allow all of the seniors who just recently graduated full ride scholarships to the University. All the seniors also get to stay in their former houses until the dorms at the college are finished being built." Trudy responded. "OMG! So Eddie, KT, Joy, and everyone else will be back?" Cassie squealed.

What is she talking about...

"Yes! And they should be here at any moment!" "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked. They ignored me, again. I poked Dex, who was scarfing down his second Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. He didn't even flinch. "Dex..." I asked. What the heck? The door in the hall way creaked open, followed by laughter. "They're here!" Trudy squealed. Everyone followed her into the hallway.

There stood a dark skinned boy with black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a blue and red striped shirt with a white leather jacket over, dark washed skinny jeans, and red high top converse. The weirdest thing happened when I saw this boy, I felt this weird pang, like I had to be close to him. "...Who are you?" I asked, he, like everybody else, ignored me. He had his arm wrapped around a pale skinned, reddish blonde haired girl with hazel eyes, wearing a blue sweatshirt with a long heart necklace, light wash skinny jeans and white keds sneakers. The pair started to hug Trudy and Dex, while Cassie and the Asian girl waltzed over to another boy and girl who just walked in. "Hey Jerome!" Cassie said as she hugged him.

Jerome. I thought. Nope, doesn't ring a bell. I took in this blonde haired blue eyed guy wearing a blue button down shirt with blue jeans, a brown belt and brown dress shoes. Still Nothing. Holding Jerome's hand was a girl with brown curly hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a pink maxi dress with a white cardigan over, a long necklace, and white sandals. "Hey Joy!" the Asian girl squealed as she hugged the brunette.

Joy...nope, nothing.

"Hi..." I said. She didn't notice me, either. "How are you guys?" Joy asked. "Great! I can't believe we all get to live together!" Cassie said. "Ugh, the rooms are going to be so crowded!" the other girl, who was in the dark skinned boys grip chirped. "I know!" pretty much everybody said. "I've got snacks in the kitchen!" Trudy said. "FOOD!" The dark skinned boy and Jerome both yelled, as they sprinted to the kitchen, leaving their (I assume) girlfriends behind. Just then, another couple walked through the door. The girl had long sleek black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing yellow button down cardigan with green skinny jeans with a blue belt, and rainbow plaid Sperry topsiders. Pang. Just like with the dark skinned boy, I felt myself being pulled closer to another stranger. It wasn't this black haired girl, though, it was the boy she had her arm looped through. He had dark brown hair and Blue eyes. He was wearing a red V-neck T-shirt with a green jacket over, light slightly baggy jeans, and brown boots of some sort. I had no idea who this boy, or the other boy was, but I felt like I had to be near them. "Hey..." I said to the brunette boy. He ignored me, and along with his friend, went around and hugged everyone in the room- everyone but me of course. "So, Fabes, Mara, how was your vaycay?"Joy asked. "It was, awesome! We went all over Germany and Austria!" The girl- Mara gushed. I looked at the boy next to her again. Fabes. That's a weird name. "Could someone please tell me where I am?" I asked. Nothing. Of course. "Snacks are in the kitchen! Hurry, before Alfie, Jerome and Dex eat everything!" Trudy exclaimed. Everyone slowly filed into the kitchen.

So the dark skinned boy's name is Alfie...

Everybody chatted and caught up with each other- they talked about vacations, how they all missed each other, etc. Bored and extremely confused as to why everyone was ignoring me, my eyes wandered around the room. I noticed Alfie and Fabes sneaking away- I felt that pang again, and followed them. The two chatted as they walked down a long hallway and then turned into a bedroom. I looked around, mostly zombie and monster stuff was everywhere. "I missed you...after traveling with Mara, I was bored the whole summer." Fabes said to Alfie. "DO YOU NOT SEE ME?!" I screamed at him. Nothing. Alfie smiled. "I missed you too, Although it was nice not having to worry about evil Egyptian gods coming into the world ad great evils being unleashed."

What. The. Heck.

Fabes smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to go wash up, I'll be right back." I decided to follow Fabes, maybe he would finally acknowledge me. "Um, hello?" I asked.

Nothing.

I followed Fabes into a bathroom, where he began to wash his hands. When I looked in the mirror, I screamed. Fabes' reflection was there, but mine wasn't. It all hit me then. Nobody can see me because...I don't actually exist. Nobody can see me because I'm not really here, I'm just a...ghost. Nobody can see me because I'm _dead_.

_So who do you think is telling the story? Why does this person feel that weird pang towards Alfie and Fabian, but nobody else? Stay tuned(:_


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Hey guys! So sorry it's taken so long for me to post again: I was at Camp all of last week and then my laptop was broken so I had to get it fixed. But I'm back now and should be updating more regularly! So I was reading some of the reviews I got on Chapter 1 and was surprised as to who you guys thought the narrator was. I was going to do this chapter differently, but because of the reviews, I changed it a little bit. I'll explain more of that after you finish reading this chapter. So here is part 2 to Chapter 1 of Oblivious. Enjoy!

I continued to look in the mirror in horror. I'm a _ghost_ I still can't even remember who I am, or should I say, was. I dropped to my knees and screamed, it's not like anyone could hear me. I looked down. My legs were still there, it looked like I was wearing dark skinny jeans and no shoes whenever I died. Speaking of which, when _did_ I die? How? Why am I in this place? Who are all of these people? Did they know me or something when I was alive? I looked at my hands, they looked normal. I could see my stomach, I had been wearing a hunter green t-shirt and black leather jacket when I died. I looked up at Fabes, who was drying his hands with a towel. Did I know him when I was alive? Why do I feel like I have to be near him? I followed him as he walked out of the bathroom and into the main hallway, where I had first appeared out of the darkness. Alfie came out of his room holding his phone. "Patricia and KT should be here soon" he said.

Who...

The front door opened. A girl with darkish skin, insanely curly black hair, and brown eyes walked through the door. She was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a pocket on it, white skinny jeans, a Jean jacket, and red vans. She dropped her black suitcase and ran up to Fabes and Alfie. "KT!" Alfie screamed. KT jumped on to both boys and wrapped one arm around each of their necks. "I missed you guys so much!" she said. The boys put her down. "We missed you too!" Fabes said.

Pang. I felt it toward KT too. Who _is_ she?

The door creaked open again, and another girl came inside. Pang. I walked over to the other girl. She had reddish-brown curls, hazel eyes and somewhat pale skin. She was wearing a turquoise silk blouse, a black leather jacket, a black mini skirt, and fishnet tights with black lace up boots. And I felt that weird pang with her too. "Patricia!" KT yelled. Patricia. Nothing, again..

"Hey guys!" Patricia said as she hugged Alfie and Fabes. KT looked around, as if to make sure nobody else was around. She then put her left hand in front of her left eye. "Sibuna" she whispered. The others did the same. "Sibuna." they all said again.

What...

"Oh guys! I have something to tell you!" KT said.

"Please don't tell us you got your hands on some other key and we have to stop some other great evil again." Alfie moaned.

What did he mean by great evil...

"No... well, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Over the summer my Aunt took me to New York and while we were there I saw..."

The door opened yet again. A girl with straight long blonde hair with bright blue eyes waltzed in, with two men in black suits carrying 4 suitcases each behind her. The girl was wearing a purple mini dress with a white leather faux studded jacket, several bracelets and rings, and sky high black heels.

"Amber's coming back..." KT finished.

Once this Amber girl paid off her servants, she turned and faced the four. "Amber!" Fabes said. He walked up and hugged her. "Fabian! I missed you! She squealed.

I thought his name was Fabes...

Alfie stood there wide-eyed. "ALLLFFIEEE!" Amber squealed as she ran up and tackled him in a giant hug. Alfie looked horribly uncomfortable.

"You didn't tell her about Willow, did you?" Patricia asked KT.

"It never really came up.." she said. "I got her caught up on all things Sibuna though, didn't I Amber?"

"Oh yeah!" She squeaked.

Sib whata?

Amber walked to over to Fabian, Alfie and Patricia and smacked there arms. "OW!" they all yelled.

"Those are for being stupid enough to become sinners!" she hissed.

"Amber, we didn't know.." Patricia started before Amber cut her off again

"No. I cannot believe you guys were seriously that stupid. Especially you, Fabian Rutter."

Fabian Rutter. I tried to think really hard. Had I ever known a Fabian Rutter? I don't think so...

"Amber, we don't even remember what we did when we were sinners, and it's not like we could've controlled what we did anyway." Fabian explained.

What the hell is a sinner?

"You could have gotten away from Frobisher. Nina would be so disappointed." Amber sighed.

Who was Nina...

Alfie's girlfriend came in from the living room. "Alfie, Trudy wants to know if-" she stopped when she saw Amber.

"Oh. My. SQUEE! AMBER! YOU'RE BACK! She ran up and hugged Amber so tight it almost looked like she was trying to strangle her.

"Hey Willow..." Amber moaned.

Her name is Willow. Come on, you have to know a Willow I thought.

Patricia turned to KT. "Quick. Let's get out of here before it gets ugly." she said. KT shook her head in agreement, and the 2 went into the living room area with the other strangers. I followed them.

"Where's your boyfriend?" KT asked as she sat down on one of the sofas.

"He's not coming for a few more days- he's got the flu and his Mom doesn't want him to travel until he's better." Patricia responded.

"Is that why he won't answer my texts? Or calls? Or emails?" KT questioned.

Patricia sighed. "Probably. I haven't talked to him in a couple weeks. He probably wants to make a big entrance."

I heard yelling. I looked into the hallway, as did everyone else. A very mad looking Amber stormed into the room. Alfie was behind her.

"Ambs, you were gone, and you could never skype...I couldn't wait around forever." Alfie said.

What did he mean?

"Alfie Lewis I thought you loved me!" she yelled.

"Ah, well if it isn't Princess Millington back again!" Jerome said.

"Shut it Clarke!" she snapped

Millington. Clarke. Last names maybe? Amber Millington. Jerome Clarke. Nothing...

An awkward silence plagued the room.

"Well..." Fabian started awkwardly "I'm going to go finish unpacking. Amber, come with me" he said dragging Amber out of the room. I followed them.

"I seriously can't believe Alfie and Willow are dating. I mean, what does he see in her anyway? She's such a freak, and she's not even that pretty!" Amber shrieked.

I followed her and Fabian into another bedroom. Half of the room was empty, and the other half was covered with nerdy decorations.

"Ambs. You were gone. Alfie moved on. Maybe you should move on too..."

"NO! I love Alfie! You know I'd think you would understand, considering how all you did for about a month last year was mope around because Nina didn't come back!"

Nina who?

Fabian sighed. "I loved Nina, Amber. Truly, I did. But I had to move on, I'm with Mara now. Alfie's with Willow. Jerome is with Joy. Things changed."

"Clearly." Amber huffed. "I'm sorry Fabes, I just never thought Alfie would actually move on. Everything has changed so much around here..."

"Yeah, it really has."

There was a knock on the door. Patricia and KT came in. "Everything okay in here?" KT asked.

"Yeah! Everything is just great! Amber replied sarcastically.

"KT, why didn't you tell me about Willow and Alfie?"

KT sighed. "I'm sorry Ambs, I didn't know how to tell you. I was so excited to see you, and I wanted to tell you everything Sibuna and then we had so much fun shopping-"

"It's okay, I understand." Amber said as she hugged KT.

Sibuna. Sibuna. It sounded familiar now...

I started to feel weird. I saw these white pixels before my eyes. I had no idea what was happening. I tried to focus, to see what they were, but then I was pulled into a memory from my life.

_~Flash back~_

_"You guys need to start working together. It's time to reform Sibuna" Amber said._

_"I'll tell you later." and unfamiliar boy whispered to KT. She looked confused._

_"Don't worry, it's a good thing KT." Fabian reassured her. "Are you up for it?" he asked smiling._

_KT smiled back. "Yeah!" she whispered._

_"And you'll need a new leader. As the oldest standing member, I nominate Fabian." Amber said._

_Fabian looked surprised. "Oh no, I can't. I'm not the Osirian."_

_All eyes looked over to the unfamiliar boy in the room. He looked shocked. "You want me to lead Sibuna?" he asked._

_"I'm a better wingman." Fabian replied, smiling._

_"Yeah, bring it on!" the boy exclaimed. Fabian smiled and hugged him, as did Alfie._

_"My work here is done." Amber said smiling."_

~End of Flashback~

Who was that one boy? I looked around the room, everyone who I had just seen in my flashback was here, minus Alfie. What did that mean? What is an Osirian? Why, out of all the things for me to remember, was that it? I saw the pixels again, and was thrown into yet another memory.

_I ran and ran and ran. Somebody was chasing me. It was dark, and I was tired. I wanted to be anywhere but here, in this forest- especially at night. I continued to run until I tripped, and fell down flat on my face. My arms went flailing, and a landed on my left wrist wrong- I heard it snap. I could see blood trickling down my legs. I whimpered. I wanted to go home, I was in excruciating pain. I could feel tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back. I slowly stood up, and began running again, despite the pain shooting through my body. I heard an evil laugh in the distance, causing me to run even faster. I came to an abrupt stop when I saw a cliff in about 10 feet away. I looked around, I had to keep running. "Eddie Miller." I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I jerked around, to see someone in a black hoodie behind me- holding a gun. Everything went black._

I cringed in horror at the memory I just recovered. I don't remember much about my life, but I do know a few things.

1.) My name is Eddie Miller

2.) I was the leader of something called "Sibuna"

3.) I am dead

4.) I was murdered.

SUPRISE! Bet you didn't see that coming?! I was going to do this chapter differently, where I didn't exactly reveal Eddie is the narrator, but since mostly everyone thought it was Nina or Amber, I had to tell you! So...who do you think Killed Eddie? How do you think the Sibunas will find out about Eddie's death? Review, and stay tuned! Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thanks again for the reviews- it means A LOT! So this chapter is going to be different than the first two- but hopefully you'll like the new characters introduced! Enjoy:) Oh, and I meant to put this in my first two updates, but I do NOT own House of Anubis! Never have, nor ever will.

_If you really want more! Scream it out louder! Get on the floor, bring out the fire, and light it up! Up take it up higher, gonna push it to the limit give me more..._

The dancy song by Usher blarred in Olivia Cullen's ears as she jogged down the busy sidewalks of Los Angelas, California. Her beautiful long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her bright blue eyes focusing on the path ahead of her. Olivia liked to jog whenever she needed to clear her mind, or think. Right now, she was thinking of her lifelong best friend, Eddie Miller. Eddie and Olivia have been the absolute best of friends since they were in diapers. When most people see Olivia and Eddie together, they assume that the two are dating. Um, hell no. Olivia would date a random hobo off the side of he road before she would date Eddie.

The 2 had been through a lot together. When Eddie was 5 and when Olivia was 3, Eddie's dad left Eddie and his Mother for a job as a headmaster at a fancy boarding school in England. At the same time, Olivia's dad left her, her Mother, and her older siblings Darron and Brooke for a 2 year mission trip in Africa. The pain of being separated from their Father's was horrible, but Olivia and Eddie could talk about it, and it made them both feel better. They could talk about anything, really; Crushes, dates, break ups, how much they hated school, any kind of personal issue one of them had, etc. The 2 were inseparable. They lived 3 houses down from each other, and spent the nights between their houses equally. They never did anything Solo; going shopping, to the movies, sporting events, vacations, school(even though Eddie was a grade above her)- Olivia and Eddie did it together. It was always Olivia and Eddie against the world. As long as they had each other, they didn't care what was going on in the world around them. That was, until one day in July about 2 years ago... 

••• (Flashback)

_Olivia and Eddie had been at Disney Land all day long, and the day had come to a close. The two BFFS climbed into Eddie's black Volvo and were beginning their drive back to Eddie's house. The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes featuring Ryan Teddar blasted on the Radio. Olivia and Eddie sang along as they drove home, while laughing at their horrible voices. When they finally arrived at Eddie's house, Olivia noticed her Mother's cherry red Volkswagen in the driveway. "Ugh, what is she doing here?" Olivia groaned. "Relax, she and my Mom are probably playing cards, or watching TV or something." Eddie said. The two teens stumbled inside, and saw both of their Mothers sitting at the Kitchen table._

_"Did you guys have fun?" Olivia's mother asked._

_"Yeah Mom, we did."_

_"You guys need to take a seat." Eddie's Mom instructed._

_Eddie and Olivia exchanged quick worried looks, then sat down. _

_"Eddie, your Father called me today." _

_Eddie's eyes grew wide. "Seriously? How's he doing? Did he actually tell you why he left? Or that he loves that snotty stuck up ritzy boarding school more then his own family? He does-"_

_"Eddie, enough. He's doing great actually-"_

_"No, Mom I don't actually care, I just saw an opportunity to insult him, so I took it."_

_Olivia couldn't help but laugh at how much her best friend hated his Father. Her Mother gave her a cold look, which made Olivia go quiet. Ms. Miller sighed. _

_"Eddie, look. You've been having trouble here. This is the 4th time this month you've been expelled from school. You're Father and I both love you very very much and-"_

_"Whoa whoa wait. Did you just say he loves me? If he loves me so much, then why did he never call? Or visit? Or stay in any form of communication with me what so ever?"_

_Olivia knew this was a touchy subject. Eddie loathed his Father. She knew he could never, ever forgive him for leaving. Ever. _

_"Eddie, he wants you to live with him in England, and attend his school."_

_The room became quiet. Olivia's mouth dropped open, in shock, as did Eddie's. _

_"What?" Eddie managed to say._

_"He misses you, honey. He wants to be your Dad. He wants the absolute best for you, as do I."_

_"Oh yeah, if he wanted to be my Dad so much, he should have thought about that 11 years ago. No, I'm not going!"_

_With that being said, Eddie grabbed Olivia by the arm, and the two stormed up into Eddie's room._

•••

That night was still perfectly clear in Olivia's mind. Eddie had been sooo mad. Eddie put up a huge fight about going to England. But Rachel Miller (Eddie's Mom), was firm, Eddie would be going to live with his Dad- or "dumble daddy" as they used to call him, no matter what. The day Eddie left was the worst day of Olivia's life.

(FLASHBACK)

_"You better call me, Miller. Or when you get back, I will kill you." she had threatened him._

_Eddie just laughed. "You seriously think I'll make it a month there? Eric will get sick of me, and I'll eventually get expelled. Don't worry, I won't be gone long."_

_Olivia giggled at her best friends confidence of being expelled from __**ANOTHER**__ school. "But hey, maybe you'll make some new friends. And you'll get to listen to some awesome British accents for awhile." Olivia had told him._

_Eddie's infamous smirk faded. "Maybe...but you won't be there."_

(End of Flashback)

As much as the two said they would miss each other, they sure didn't act like it. Eddie never called(Olivia later found out that the strict teacher who ran the "House" Eddie lived in only allowed cell phones during weird times of the day), and it was too hard with the time differences.

When Eddie had came back after his first year of being away, it was almost like he had been transformed. His bad-boy act seemed to have faded, and he took everything way more seriously. He even brought a girl home! Apparently, that visit had been a disaster, and luckily Olivia had been on vacation in Aruba with her family that week. Eddie had even wanted to go back to England the next year! Olivia didn't understand what that school had done to her friend. When Eddie went back for his final year of High School, he decided to stay for College as well. He came back to America to visit, and he had been acting even stranger then he did after the first year!

And that's the reason why Olivia was jogging right now. She was trying to understand what was going on with Eddie. Yeah, Eddie made some really good friends, and rekindled his relationship with his dad, and had even fallen madly in love with some girl, but something still didn't seem right. Olivia and Eddie still hung out whenever he was in America, but he just seemed so...tense. It was almost as if he was _waiting_ for something.

About a week ago, Eddie decided to go on a trip to Mexico with some of his old American friends. It was totally random, and he didn't even say goodbye to his Mother, let alone Olivia. He didn't call, or email- everyone just assumed it was expensive for him to make an international call...everyone but Olivia, that is.

Olivia was actually a detective, and worked for a secret agency that her family had been in charge of for several decades. It was called Kingsley Club international(or "K" or KCI" for short.) Charles Kingsley(Olivia's Great Great Grandfather) was the founder of the Club. KCI specialized in solving Murders, Robberies, and many other crimes. Olivia had been taught to recognize suspicious behavior when she was only 2 Years old, and Eddie's weirdness was definitely intriguing to her.

Olivia rounded the final corner that lead to her family's beautiful house in Los Angeles, California. She turned off her music and yanked her headphones out of her ears, and went inside.

Olivia kicked off her black and white Nike running shoes and sauntered into the kitchen. Sitting at the Kitchen Table were Olivia's Mom & Dad (Cheryl and Daniel) and Rachel Miller.

"Sup Peeps?" Olivia asked as she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottled water.

"Hi Honey" Cheryl Cullen Chimed. "How was your run?"

"Good...refreshing" she answered, taking a swig of her water. "Hi Rach. Heard anything from Eddie? "Olivia asked her best friends mom.

"No, I'm starting to get quite worried. He hasn't called you or anything?"

"Nada." she responded.

"Well, he's probably having fun with his friends. Eddie's not stupid enough to get into trouble." Daniel Culled said.

"He always calls me when he leaves though." his mother responded. "Eric called me today wanting to know his flight information for the flight he is supposed to be on back to England in 3 days!"

Olivia paused. "He's supposed to go back to Hogwarts in 3 days?" she questioned.

"YES! That's why I'm so worried. He knows he has to be home soon, and he hasn't even called or texted or emailed.."

This was surprising to Olivia. Eddie had always been a momma's boy, and the fact that he hadn't even called Rachel while being away for so long, was not normal behavior, even for Eddie.

"What did you tell Dumble Daddy and all of his friends or whatever?" Olivia asked.

Rachel sighed. "I told them Eddie had come down with the flu and I would ask him his flight plans whenever he wasn't asleep."

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth?" Cheryl asked.

"Because I don't want them to worry. You know Eric, he'll completely flip out if he knows something's wrong. Especially now that him and Eddie are so close."

"If he needs Eddie's flight info, I could go down to your house and search his laptop. That way you can get Dumble Daddy off your back."Olivia suggested.

"Oh honey would you do that?" Rachel pleaded.

"Of course! I'll go do it right now! Be right back."

Olivia slipped back into her sneakers and ran back out the door before her parents or Rachel could say anything else. Olivia walked the 2 minute walk to The Miller's house. She unlocked the front door with their house key she always kept with her. She raced up the stairs into Eddie's room. She looked around. His queen sized bed with blue and red solid sheets and pillows was still in the corner of his room, un made and sloppy, typical Eddie. His wooden desk was covered in trash and more pointless junk, as always. His giant posters of Megan Fox and of various racing cars still hung crookedly on the navy blue painted walls, and his closet door was wide open, with countless T-Shirts all over the floor, and everything else just tossed around as sloppily as possible. It looked like Eddie had just...stepped out. Like he had intended to come back in 5 minutes, not run off to Mexico. Actually, it looked like Eddie hadn't taken anything with him at all! Olivia walked over to Eddie's desk. She shuffled through some garbage, and couldn't find Eddie's lap top. Maybe he took it with him? She thought.

She opened one of the drawers built into the desk. In it and on top was a picture of a group of people with Eddie Olivia didn't recognize. They were all sitting on a couch, wearing school uniforms and they had their hands over their eyes. Weird. Eddie sat in the middle, and to his left was a girl with curly reddish-brown hair and bluish-hazel eyes. She was using her other hand to hold Eddie's other one. Olivia assumed this was Eddie's "serious" girlfriend...what was her name...Portia? Patricia? Olivia couldn't remember. Next to her was an African American boy, with gorgeous brown eyes. To Eddie's right was a girl with extremely curly and frizzy black hair, darkish skin, and brown eyes. She had her arm wrapped around Eddie's shoulders. Olivia was pretty sure this girl was KT, one of Eddie's newer friends. Next to KT was a gorgeous boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and somewhat pale skin. Olivia looked at the four people next to Eddie. They all had smiles plastered on their faces, they looked so happy...

Olivia flipped the photo over and looked at the back. Written in blue sharpie was "Forever". What was _that _supposed to mean? Olivia set down the photo and picked up another one. It was of Eddie giving KT a piggy back ride in what looked like someone's dorm room. Both of them were wearing school uniforms, and big smiles. On the back of the picture, written in blue sharpie again, was "I love you, Osirian." Osirian? What did that mean? Maybe a nickname? Although what kind of a nickname was "Osirian"? Olivia set that picture down and continued to go through Eddie's drawer.

That's when she saw it. That's what made her gasp. Buried beneath several unimportant papers, was Eddie's passport. If Eddie really was in Mexico, he wouldn't have been able to cross the border without his passport. Something bad happened to Eddie, and Olivia's going to figure out what it is.

Well, what did you think? If you didn't like this chapter, I promise the next one will take place at Anubis w/ Eddie... or should I say, Eddie's ghost?!What do you think of Olivia? Where do you think Eddie went if he didn't go to Mexico? Will Rachel Miller tell Mr. Sweet and everyone back at Anubis what's going on? Keep Reading to find out! Review, Favorite, and stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy! Sorry it's been over a day since I've updated- I've been trying to write these as fast as I can! We'll here's Chapter 4, enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS JUST MY IDEAS!

Murdered.

I had been murdered.

Someone killed me.

Took my life.

Who did this to me? Why?

I looked at the people in the room. KT, Amber, Fabian and Patrcia. I had known them when I was alive. According to one of the two memories I have from my life, the four of them along with Alfie, were all part of "Sibuna." What did that mean? I knew it must have been some sort of club, because I was the leader of it...but what did we do? What did I do? Was I a good leader?

I still had those weird feelings...those pangs towards Patricia, KT, Alfie and Fabian. Not towards Amber though...weird. Clearly, the five of them had all meant something to me, and I just needed to remember what. I tried to think. I tried to remember anything.

Nothing.

I focused on what they were talking about now.

"Amber, you still haven't met the others!" KT exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! The newbies! Go get them!" she said.

"Fabian, you heard her, go!" KT said pushing him out the door.

I stayed in the room. What others? Didn't Amber know everyone?

"So...Patrcia, when does Eddie get back?" Amber questioned.

Patricia sighed. "Who knows. We haven't even talked in weeks..."

That's beacuse I'm dead...  
I wanted to tell her so bad...

KT looked concerned. "You guys are still dating...right?"

"Yeah...I mean, who do you guys think gave me this?" Patrcia said, holding up her left hand.

Amber and KT gasped.

On Patrcia's left middle finger, was a gold, sapphire, and diamond ring.

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED?! OH MY ANUBIS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Amber yelled.

Engaged? To Patricia? How could I not remember my Fiancé?

"Oh god no!" Patrcia said while laughing. "It was just an early birthday present.

"A very, expensive, birthday present!" KT said, obviously shocked.

Patricia's face turned bright red. Mine probably would have too, if I could actually remember loving her and had the physical ability to be able to do so...

"Let me look at it!" Amber squealed.

Patricia smiled and let Amber and KT examine the ring. I looked at it closer, too. It was a gorgeous ring, I had good taste when I was alive. The ring consisted of a golden band, with five little diamonds circling a large blue sapphire.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" Amber said tearing up.

Patrica smiled again. "Yeah...I know." She looked at the girls and laughed.

The pixels were back. As soon as I saw them, I focused on them. I let them show me another memory.

_I had my suitcase open on the floor in my bedroom. I was going through my closet and shoving whatever I thought I would need inside. I really don't want to go back to America. I want to stay in England with Patricia. I hate being away from her. She's my world, I love her more than I have ever loved anybody, myself included. Not that I would actually tell her that, we are NOT that cheesy romantic couple that you always see in the movies. I looked into her gorgeous eyes. She was sitting on my bed, watching me as I pack._

_"Do you really have to go?" she asked._

_I frowned. "Yeah babe, I do."_

_I stood up and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled. I cupped her face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I leaned on to her, pushing us both on to my bed. Never once did we break the kiss. I pulled her closer to me. She deepened the kiss. We were laying down now, and she was basically on top of me. I abruptly pulled away._

_"Why'd you stop?" she questioned._

_I smiled. "You know what I just realized?" I asked her._

_She looked confused. "What..?"_

_"While I'm gone, I'm going to miss your birthday."_

_"It's not like it's a big deal anyway."_

_"Turning 18? Yeah, it kind of is." I argued._

_She shrugged. "I guess."_

_"That means I have to give you your preasent before I go."_

_"I thought we agreed no presents."_

_"When have I ever listened to anybody?"_

_I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Patrcia saw it and gasped._

_"Eddie..."_

_"Relax, it's not an engagement ring." I opened the box. Inside was a ring with a gold band, diamonds, and a blue saphire gem. She put her hands over her mouth._

_"Happy Birthday Yacker." I said._

_She was speechless. I smiled. I knew she would love it._

_"Eddie...oh my god..."_

_"Let me see your hand."_

_She slid her left hand into mine. I slipped the ring on to her middle finger._

_"It's beautiful." she managed to say. "I don't know what to say..."_

_I laughed. "Just come here."_

_I pulled her close and we resumed or make out session from before. I began kissing her jaw, then moved down to her neck. She put her hand up my shirt, and I helped her take it off. I made my way back up to her lips, and started to unbutton her blouse. "I love you" I moaned into her lips._

_"I love you" she responded shakily. She was now unbuckling my belt..._

Wow. We had been...close. And yet that's all I could remember about being with Patrcia. Amber and KT were still ogling at the ring.

"I just want him here." Patrcia said.

I wish...I wish. She had no idea...

Fabian re-entered the room with Cassie, Dex, and the still unamed Asain girl behind him.

"Guys, this is Amber. She is one of the founders of Sibuna."

"I actually came up with the name."

"Amber, meet Cassie, Dex, and Erin."

The Asian girls name is Erin...

"Hi Amber! Nice to meet you!" Erin exclaimed.

"You too!"

Dex stood there with drool coming out of his mouth...

"So Amber, why weren't you here last year?" Cassie asked

"Oh, well, I was, but I left early and went to Fashion School in New York."

"OMG! When I graduate, I want to major in Fashion!"

Amber stood up. "OMG you have to see some of the desgins I've made." She said while grabbing Cassie by the arm and dragging her out of the room.

"I had a feeling they would be friends." KT said.

"The two bottle blondes obsessed with fashion? Not suprising." Patrcia groaned.

Fabian and Erin laughed. Dex was still standing there, as if he was hypnotized.

"Dex...you okay?" Patricia asked.

"She's so pretty...!" He exclaimed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Fabian yelled.

Trudy entered the room. "Dinner is ready lovelies!"

"Good! I'm starved." Patricia moaned. Everyone ran into the kitchen. I followed them. Had I eaten meals here before? I still haven't figured out what this place is called...I mean... I think it's a boarding school...but where? I watched as everyone took their seats, and noticed one chair was empty. Was that chair possibly...for me?

"What are we having tonight Trudes?" Alfie asked excitedly.

"My world famous lasagna!" she said happily.

Everyone cheered. Alfie literally jumped out of his chair with happiness. Amber shot him a cold look.

"What?" he asked her.

Amber sighed. "Nothing."

There was an awkward silence.

"...Awkward." Cassie chimed.

Why are things so tense between Alfie and Amber?

"So Amber, how was fashion school?" Willow asked, trying to make conversation.

Amber shrugged. "Fine. I got to design a lot. And New York City is toally the best place in the world."

"That's good!" Willow squealed.

Amber gave her a smug smile. "But you weren't there to steal any of my boyfriends." she muttered. Fabian elbowed her. Luckily, Willow didn't hear.

So that's why things were so awkward...

A phone buzzed. Patricia jumped and pulled out her phone. She looked at the screen and smiled.

"I'll be right back." she said as she left the room. I followed her.

She went into the hallway and sat down on the stairs. She pulled out her phone and began reading an email. I looked closely at it and read it too.

_Hey Yacker!_

_I miss you so much! I'm sorry I haven't messaged you in awhile, I've been really sick. I should be coming back pretty soon though. My laptop battery is about to die, so I have to go now. Don't tell the others I only texted you, I don't want them to be upset. But I just had to let you know that I'm alright. See you soon. I love you._

_-Eddie_

There was just one problem with that email...I didn't write it.

What did you think? Who sent that email to Patricia? Reviews appreciated as always, thanks for reading! I'll update again as soon as possible:-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hiiii! Thanks again for the reviews! I'm so glad everyone like this story so much! Fanficsrule2019- trust me, Nina and Willow will be involved soon, just keep reading:) So anyway, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy:-)

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR IT'S PLOT JUST MY IDEAS!**

(Olivia's P.O.V.)

I stormed out of the Miller's house and sprinted back to mine. A million thoughts were flying through my head right now: Where the hell is Eddie? Why did he lie about going to Mexico? What's going on? I couldn't decide weather to be more pissed off or scared. I flung open the front door to my house. My parents looked startled. But I don't care, this is serious.

"Everything alright dear?" My mom asked.

I looked over at Rachel. "Eddie told everyone he went to Mexico, right?"

"Yes...why?" she asked.

"No he didn't. Not without this." I held up the Passport for everyone to see. My parents looked horrified, and Rachel was trying to hold back tears.

"He's not in Mexico. We need to file a missing persons report to K right now-"

"I'll go call Gregg Dillard." My Dad replied. He stood up from his chair and headed into his den to make the call.

"Did you even find his laptop?" my Mom asked.

I shrugged. "Nope."

Rachel finally spoke. "Who did your dad say he was going to call?"

"One of his best friends. He's a missing persons investigator for KCI, he'll be able to help us out." I said as assuring as possible.

I watched as Rachel blinked back a few tears. "This isn't happening This isn't happening." she threw her head into her hands.

"Don't worry Rach, we'll find him." my mother reassured her.

I gave them both a small smile. I could already tell whatever happened to Eddie wasn't good, but now wasn't the time to tell everyone that.

My Dad returned from his Den. "Gregg will be over in about 10 minutes. He's bringing Destiny, Olivia."

"Who?" Rachel asked

"My best friend. Aside from Eddie, of course."

"What exactly did you find in his room, love?" my mom asked.

"Other than the passport, nothing really. I found some pictures of him with his British friends and some other junk. His room looked the same as always. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Rachel began to let more tears spill. My mother grabbed her hand. "It's alright Rachel. We will find him." she said soothingly.

"I'm going to my room now. Let me know when Destiny gets here."

I climbed up the stairs. My room is to the left of the staircase. I opened the white painted door and went inside. I love my room. It's the one place I can just relax, and be at peace. I jumped onto my pink and purple polka dotted bed. I grabbed one of my fuzzy purple pillows and screamed into it. "Where are you Eddie?" I whispered to myself.

I rolled over and looked at the shelf next to my bed. I had many picture frames with many pictures in them. I picked up one black frame with a picture of Eddie and I in it. I held it closer to me. It was taken two years ago, before Dumble-Daddy stole him away. I was wearing a pink string bikini, and Eddie was shirtless, wearing blue Hollister swim trunks. It was taken in my back yard, during my brother and sisters college graduation party. We had been in the middle of a water balloon fight, and I managed to jump onto Eddie's back long enough for Rachel to snap a quick picture of us. I sighed. That day was the last day I could remember everything being truly normal. Eddie was still Eddie, and he wasn't lying about trips to Mexico, or acting weird. Most importantly, he was still my best friend, my brother, my other half...

My thoughts were interrupted by the door to my room creaking open. "Olivia?"

It was Destiny, my best girlfriend. I sat up and looked at her. Her wavy brown locks spilled down her back like always, and she was wearing a snug yellow V-Neck T-shirt with light washed Jean mini shorts, and grey vans. I walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"Its okay. We don't know for sure anything bad has happened yet..."

"I know you, Liv. You already want to go look for his body."

I smiled at my bestie. She knew me too well. "Let's just wait until your Dad is done interviewing my parents and Rachel."

"Okay. He wants to interview you too, by the way."

"Why?"

"He thinks you may know more than your letting on, you know, because you and Eddie were so close."

I cringed at her choice of words. Were. As in, past tense.

I heard my door open again. I looked up to see my Mom standing in the door way. "Honey, Mr. Dillard wants to talk to you now."

"Wish me luck!" I mouthed to Destiny as I left my room. I followed my mom down the stairs.

Mr. Dillard was sitting at the kitchen table. His black curly hair was all over the place, as usual. He was wearing a grey suit with black dress shoes, a white button down shirt, and a black tie. I've always liked Mr. Dillard, for something as simple as interviewing his closest friends and their daughter for a missing persons case, he still dressed up and acted professional.

"Hey Olivia. Go ahead and take a seat." I did as he asked, even though it felt completely weird that he was telling me what to do in my own house.

I sat down in one of the wooden chairs at the table.

"I'm very, very sorry about Eddie. I want you to know, that you are not in any form of trouble. You've investigated enough cases to know how this works; I ask you questions, you tell me everything you know. Alright?"

"Okay." I said.

"Alright. When was the last time you saw Eddie?"

I thought for a moment. "About 2 weeks ago. I don't remember the exact date, but it was about 2 weeks ago for sure."

"Do you know if Eddie was involved in any illegal activities? Drugs, Alcohol..."

"Not that I know of."

"Do you know of anyone who wanted to hurt Eddie?"

"Nope."

"Do you know if Eddie wanted to hurt himself?"

"He would never."

"Do you know of any situations in which Eddie may have felt scared, or trapped, and may have runaway?"

"No. He's supposed to go back to England in 3 days, he wouldn't have done anything crazy."

"The last several times you saw him...did you notice anything weird? Like...did he have any...behavioral changes?"

"Yes, actually. After he returned from England, he seemed very tense and on edge. He didn't seem like himself at all."

"Was this after the first semester he studied in England or the second?"

"Both. He got weirder after each one."

"What do you mean by weird?"

"He just wasn't himself. He took everything seriously, he was always worrying, and he never wanted to do anything. You've met Eddie, Gregg, that's not him at all. Something's up."

Gregg sighed. "I know. That's all I need for now, you can go. Thanks Liv."

"Your welcome." I stood up from my chair and trudged back to my room. Destiny was still sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Well...?"

I sat down next to her again. "Nothing, he just asked me the basics."

"I thought so. So...what do we do now?" 

"I'm not sure..." 

We sat there in silence for a minute. Destiny finally spoke again.

"How much of his bedroom did you search?"

"I just went through his desk, I was just looking for his laptop when I was there."

"Maybe we should go back? Look around for anything else weird."

"Not a bad idea. Let's go."

We began walking to The Miller's with our arms linked. Once we arrived, we went straight to Eddie's room.

"You look around his closest, I'll look around his bed." I decided.

We went to work. I lifted up his mattress. Nothing. I moved some of his sheets around, no luck. I looked under his pillows, under his bed, and around the area where his bed was. I found nothing.

"Anything?" I asked Destiny.

"Nope."

I walked over to her. We moved his clothes, went through pockets of his jeans and jackets, only to find nothing there. Then, something caught my eye. I picked up a manila folder that was marked "C1&O."

"What is that?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know." I opened the folder and found a few papers. One of them had directions to Eddie's school on it.

"These are directions to his school." I said.

"Anubis House..." Destiny read.

"Yeah...wait. Anubis House? That sounds familiar.."

"Did Eddie ever mention it to you?"

I thought for a minute. "No, Eddie had only referred to it as "the school." I had never actually heard him talk about an Anubis House before."

But it sounded so familiar...I have heard of it before..

"It does sound familiar."

"BOO!" someone shouted.

Destiny and I jumped around and screamed. I faced the person in the door. It was my older sister, Brooke.

"BROOKE!" I screamed.

"Haha you were soooo scared!" she bragged.

I laughed. Brooke always knew how to cheer me up. I'm only 15, and Brooke is 26. She's always been more like a second mom to me than a sister, and we were always close.

"Did you guys find anything?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Just directions to his school. Have you ever heard of Anubis House?"

Brooke thought for a moment.

"Isn't that the school that Nina Martin went to before she went missing?"

"That's it!" I hadn't thought about the Nina Martin case in forever...

"Who?" Destiny asked.

"About a year ago, there was this girl from Sacramento, her name was Nina Martin. She went to that Anubis House place or whatever during most of the year, and lived in the U.S during the summer. Her parents died when she was little, so she was living with her Grandmother. Well, her Grandmother, or Gran, as she called her, died from a Heart Attack about a year or so ago, and shortly after that, Nina went missing. The police in Sacramento looked everywhere for her, but they just assumed she was a runaway. They then asked Brooke and I to investigate. We didn't find much, that girl was nowhere to be found." I explained.

"If she went to that Anubis House, do you think she may have known Eddie?"

"Possibly. He never mentioned a Nina though..."

"What else is in that folder?" Brooke asked.

I looked through some more papers. One of them had a picture of a golden mask paper clipped to it. I read the top of the paper attached. "The Mask of Anubis." I said aloud.

"What's that?" Destiny asked

I read the paper. "The mask of Anubis is to be worn by the High Priest of Anubis during the funerals of Pharaohs, making the mask weep tears of gold..."

"Umm, what?" Destiny asked.

"There's more. It is likely that the god Anubis played a role in creating the mask and then distributed it to his priests. The mask is extremely powerful. In order for the mask to come into full power, it must have a certain gem. Once the gem is with the mask, the wearer of the mask gains access to the Land of Gods in the Duat, otherwise known as the Egyptian underworld..."

"What the fuck?" Brooke said, clearly confused.

"Must of been for a project or something." I reasoned.

"Is that everything in the folder?" Destiny questioned.

"No, there's one more paper." I pulled it out. It was letter.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"It's a letter."

"Read it!" Destiny exclaimed.

_"Dear Fabian, I know this is probably the strangest way to tell you that I'm not coming back, but if I did this in person I would break down and cry. I found out that the Chosen One and the Osirian are supposed to be kept apart, or bad things could happen. I started to tell Eddie, but then my Gran became sick again and that's when I knew I wasn't coming back. You were my first love Fabian, nothing will ever change that. Now it's time for both of us to move on. Nina."_

"So he did know Nina..." Destiny said.

"What the fuck is a Chosen one and Osiriain?" I asked.

"Who's Fabian?" Brooke asked.

"I think he's Eddie's roommate" I responded.

"Why does Eddie have that letter?" Destiny asked.

I thought. "Guys, we need to go to Sacramento tomorrow to search Nina's room again. I think her and Eddie's disappearances may be connected."

Wait...Nina's Missing now? What's up with that?! This is how Chapters are going to be now, every other one will be with Eddie's ghost in England, and the other will be with Olivia in America. Review, Favorite, and keep reading! Thanks:-)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a couple days since I've updated! I had a little bit of Writers block for this chapter, because I know exactly what I want to put in the next to chapters. And, I've been crazy busy! School is starting this week, so I've been getting ready and so on. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, but it's going to start getting hard to do so. One last thing- a few people have been asking when Nina is going to get involved, because I have her listed as a main character. Don't worry, she will be VERY involved soon, just keep reading. Willow will too, you'll just have to wait and see. Oh well, enough of my rambling, here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!

She thought nothing of it.

She thinks I'm ok.

Who sent that to her?

Deep down I knew. It's my killer, covering his or her tracks. Patricia slipped her phone into her pocket and went back into the dining room with everyone else.

"Who was that?" Joy asked.

"My mum. Just wanted to make sure I was settled in okay."

"She's lying..." I whispered.

I heard the main door open.

"This is Anubis House." an unfamiliar voice boomed.

"What's Sweetie doing here?" Alfie asked.

Trudy walked over to the entranceway from the hall into the living room/kitchen.

"Oh, hello Mr. Sweet!" she chimed.

Haha. That would suck, having your last name be Sweet...

"Oh, Hello Trudy. Um, everyone please follow me!"

4 unfamiliar people entered the dining room. One guy had short grey hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a navy blue suit with a red bow tie and brown dress shoes. He was standing in front of 3 other familiar people.

He said to them "Children, I have some special guests for you to meet."

Who is this guy?

Everyone turned to face the 3 people behind him.

"This is Mr. Samuels, he will be your new House Father." the grey- haired guy turned toward a 30 year old looking dude behind him. He had short brownish, reddish hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a grey and blue polo Ralph Lauren shirt with dark blue dress pants and sneakers.

"Hello Everyone. You can call me Tom."

"Hi Tom! I'm Trudy, the House Mother here at Anubis."

"Nice to meet you Trudy!" Tom exclaimed as he shook Trudy's hand.

Everyone at the table looked either surprised or confused.

"This, is Miss. Vaultswood. She will be the English teacher at the University." I looked at the lady. She had long, curly blonde hair, green eyes, and looked like she was in her mid thirties. She had really big black glasses on, and a purple ruffle short dress with silver sparkly sandals.

"Nice to meet everyone." she chimed.

The grey haired guy gestured to the last brown haired blue eyed dude behind him wearing a blue V-Neck sweater, jeans and brown dress shoes.

"And Finally, this is Mr. Phillips, the new History Teacher at the University."

"Hello."

"Children, I would like you to all introduce yourselves now." The grey haired guy instructed.

"I'm KT Rush!"

"Patricia Williamson."

"Joy Mercer."

"Amber Millington."

"Cassie Tate."

"Mara Jaffery."

"Fabian Rutter."

"Edwardo Claudio Hupperbottom the 4th."

Everyone looked at Alfie. Fabian kneed him

"Alfie Lewis." he said sadly.

"Jerome Clarke."

"Dexter Llyod, but you can call me Dex.

"Erin Blakewood."

"Willow Jenks."

Tom smiled at everyone. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." he turned to face the grey haired guy.

"Which one is your son, Eric?" Tom asked

Eric...?

"Oh, he lives in America. He's quite Ill at the moment, he should arrive in a matter of days."

Hold up. Are they talking about me? Is this Eric guy..my Dad? How could I not remember my Dad? I'm not in America? What? 

"What's wrong with Eddie?" Willow asked.

Yep, they're talking about me.

"He's got a horrible flu. His Mother says he sleeps most of the day. I haven't spoken with her in a while, Edison- I mean, Eddie, will be alright. No one worry."

So many things were wrong with that statement...

Eric, or my Dad, I should say, turned to face Tom and the other 2 teachers.

"Tom, I'll let you set up and become acquainted with your new house children. Gloria, Jeff, if you would please follow me.." he trailed off, as he began to leave the house.

An awkward silence flooded the room. No one knew what to say.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your dinner, I'll just go set up my things in the office upstairs."

Everyone nodded.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss Victor." Fabian whispered.

Jerome looked shocked. "After everything he put us through? After everything with Nina? Eddie? Sibuna?"

Patrcia and Alfie shot Jerome a dirty look.

"Huh?" Willow asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing beautiful." Alfie said, brushing a piece of hair out of Willow's face.

Amber's face turned a shade of red at this...

"Oh, before I forget, Mr. Sweet said if we wanted to do any room switches, now would be the time to do so."

Amber grasped Patricia and KT by the wrists. "The Sibuna girls should totally room together."

"What about Cassie and Erin?" KT asked.

"No. I don't know them as well yet, I think it should just be the 3 of us."

Patricia smiled "Alright."

"Also, if anyone would like to take over the cellar, you could also do that." Trudy added 

Amber grinned. "O. M. G. What could be more perfect than the 3 of us rooming in the Cellar? We would never have to worry about being caught sneaking out ever again!"

"Even after everything that's happened down there?" Patricia questioned.

What did she mean?...

"I'm up for it." KT said

"Yay!" Amber squealed, hugging both girls.

"I'll stay in my old room with Eddie. Dex, why don't you move in with us?" Fabian questioned.

Fabian was my roommate? How could I not remember this?

Dex grinned. "Yeah, Ok!" he exclaimed.

"Alfie and I stay in the same room as always?" Jerome asked.

"You know it dude." Alfie said while high - fiving Jerome.

"Willow, how about you and I in a room?" Joy asked

"SQUEE okay!" Willow squealed, or squeed for that matter...

"So that leaves Cassie and I in a room!" Erin said.

"Yay!" Cassie screamed as she gave Erin a hug.

"What about me?" asked Mara.

"Come with us!" Erin says, winking at Mara

Mara smiled "Okay!"

"Then it's been settled." Trudy stated.

(LINEBREAK)

It was 9:55 at night. Amber arranged a Sibuna reunion at 10:30 in Her, Patricia, KT's, and room. Apparently, everyone had to be in bed at 10:00. Everybody had gone into their rooms already except for Jerome, who was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water before bed. He was walking to his room, when he was caught off guard by a voice. He looked up to see Tom talking on the phone in his office. Obviously Intrigued, Jerome slowly crept up the stairs, being careful not to be heard. I followed him, out of boredom. Jerome made it to Tom's door without being caught. I looked around; I hadn't been up here before. I probably had when I was alive, but it's not like I would remember...

Jerome crouched down and pressed his ear against the door. He listened closely, and I tried too.

"They're completely oblivious. They don't suspect a thing." Tom spoke softly.

What was that supposed to mean...

Jerome looked confused. If I could have seen my face, I probably would've looked confused too.

"Yeah, I'm gonna watch em'. Don't worry. I'll get it all taken care of." he looked at a clock on the wall.

"It's 10:00 now, I need to tell everyone lights out. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Tom then hung up the phone. Jerome sprinted down the stairs as quickly as he could. When he reached the bottom, Tom spotted him.

"Jerome, everything alright?" he asked.

"Uh, ya. Just was...saying goodnight to Joy. I um...I'll go now." he dashed into his shared room with Alfie.

I looked back up at Tom. He looked sinister, I knew he was up to something. A disturbing thought crossed my mind...what if Tom knew something about my Death? What if he was my killer?

He sighed. "Lights out everyone!" he shouted, then headed into his office.

I stood there puzzled. I guess I would just wait around until 10:30 when the meeting began...

(LINEBREAK)

Man, being Dead gets boring. I've been waiting for 30 minutes, but it feels like I've been waiting for days. Finally, Fabian and Dex leave their room and go down to Patricia, Amber, and KT's room. I followed them. I looked around. The room was painted magenta, and had white carpeted floors. There were 3 beds, one had pink and white bedding with giant fuzzy pillows and fashion designs all around it, and a white Chrystal Lamp to it's left. I assumed, this was Amber's bed. The next Bed had black and red bedding with a nightstand next to it, covered with picture frames. I looked one of the frames. It was a picture of Patricia, Joy, Jerome and I. Must have been a double date. I wish I could remember...  
KT's bed had blue white and purple polka dots. The American Flag hung over her bed, along with several pictures that she had taped to the wall.

I was in almost every one...  
We must have been best friends. If only I could remember...

"Wow, you guys really got it cleaned up down here!" Fabian said.

"The carpet and walls were like this when we first came down. Victor must have known we'd want our room to be here." KT said smiling.

Who is this Victor guy?

"Whoa, Victor did something generous?" Alfie asked surprised as he came down the stairs.

"I was shocked, too." Patricia said

Cassie, Erin, and Mara came down the stairs.  
"Wow, it's so nice down here!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Amber squealed.

"Well, everyone's here, lets get this started!" KT said. Everyone sat down on the floor in a circle. I stood from behind, and just watched.

"Welcome back everyone, Sibuna." Amber said, putting her hand over her eye.

"Sibuna." everyone said, doing the same motion.

"So, KT got me caught up on everything that happened while I was away. That Sophia girl sounds like a total Bitch."

"Ugh, she was! She totally tricked us!" Cassie groaned.

Who's Sophia?

"Remember how pissed Eddie got when he found out she lied to us?" Asked Dex

What did she lie to me about...?

"He was soooo mad!" KT said

"You, you you Tricked us! I trusted you!" Dex mimicked.

Wait, was he mimicking me? Everyone giggled, except for me.

"I miss Eddie." Cassie said.

"I miss you too, all of you...even though I don't remember you..." I said.

"You and me both!" Patrcia exclaimed.

"Gosh guys, you make it sound like he's dead, he'll be here in a few days!" said KT

Um...I don't know how to respond to that...

"I can't wait for him to come back. I'm really excited to actually see him lead." Amber said

"He does a damn good job." KT added

Well, at least I was good at being their leader...

Amber turned and faced Alfie, Patricia and Fabian. "Better than Nina?" she asked.

"Amber! That's not a fair question!" Fabian yelled.

"Yeah Seriously.." Patricia said.

"Whose Nina?" Erin asked

That's what I'm wondering too...

Amber froze. "You guys didn't tell them about Nina?" Amber chirped.

"Nina was in Sibuna?" Mara asked

"Yeah, she like, founded it!" Amber exclaimed.

"It just...never really came up." Fabian said.

"Who is this Nina girl?" Cassie asked.

"I'll tell you. Nina Martin is one of the best people I've ever known. She was sweet, and caring and a fantastic Sibuna leader. I loved her like a Sister."

"She lead Sibuna?" Mara asked, clearly surprised.

I thought I did...

"Yeah! Before Eddie! Sibuna started out as just Nina and Fabian. Then I joined. Then Patricia, then Alfie. Let me start from the beginning. Joy went missing one term, and Nina took her place. We later found out that Mr. Sweet, Victor and some other people wanted Joy because she was "the Chosen One."

"What does that mean?" Dex asked.

It was Fabian who answered  
"The Chosen One is the only person who could assemble something called the Cup of Ankh. It was a cup that if you drank out of it, you became immortal. Victor and Sweetie and their secret Society wanted it, as well as a guy named Rufus Zeno. Thousands of years ago, Anubis made a deal with the god Amneris that once every 25 years, on a special date, at a special time, a member of Amneris's bloodline would be able to assemble the cup of Ankh that had been broken into 7 pieces. This person had to be born at a certain time on a certain day that all fall on the same number. This person, or Chosen One, just happened to be Nina."

"But Victor and Sweetie thought it was Joy?" Mara asked.

"Yes. Nina and Joy have the same birthday, but Joy was born on the wrong hour." Fabian replied

"Did she find the pieces to the cup?" Erin asked

"Yes, we did. She assembled the cup and everything."

"What ended up happening to that thing anyway?" Alfie questioned

"She took it I think." Fabian said.

"Who took what?" Tom boomed. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"Anyone who does not room In this room, go upstairs, now!"

Everybody left. Tom looked at Patricia, KT and Amber.

"You three will be punished with the others in the morning." Tom boomed. He climbed back up the stairs.

"Wow. He seemed nicer than Victor at first." Amber grumbled.

I went back upstairs. That was an interesting story...the whole Chosen One thing. But when did I become involved in Sibuna? Why?

I followed Fabian and Dex back to their- our room.

"That's crazy, that Chosen One thing." Dex said

Fabian smiled. "She was something, I'll tell you that."

"Wait...did you, like her?" Dex asked

Fabian's smile turned into a frown. "We dated...for about 2 years, actually."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's alright. I've moved on. I'm with Mara now, and I'm happy." he said.

"Oh well, that's good at least. Night dude." Dex said as she crawled into his bed.

"Night." Fabian replied, settling into his bed.

I looked at Fabian. I tried to remember something about him. Anything. Before I knew it, I was seeing those tiny pixels again... 

_3:08 AM my alarm clock read. I had my suitcase packed and ready to go. I was wearing my favorite blue T-shirt with brown leather jacket, jeans and black sneakers. I looked around my room to make sure I didn't forget anything._

_"Ready?" Fabian asked._

_"Yeah." I said. I took one last look at our room and shut the door._

_My Dad had been wise enough to book me a flight that left at 6:30 in the morning. Of course, he had a meeting with the people who founded the new college at 6:00, so he couldn't take me to the airport. Taxis don't run this early, and Trudy has to be at the house for when everyone's parents pick them up. So Fabian offered to drive me, he just got his license, and loved driving whenever he got the chance._

_I dragged my suitcase behind me._

_Fabian and I entered the hallway when we saw Patricia and KT standing near the doorway. _

_KT ran up and hugged me. "I'll miss you." she whispered._

_"I'll miss you too. Maybe you can visit me? It's only like a 5 hour flight from Philly to L.A, right?"_

_She smiled. "That would be fun!" she said. _

_I hugged her again. "I love you KT. You're my best friend. I'm so glad I met you."_

_She smiled. "I love you too Osirian." I let go of her and walked over to Patricia. _

_She gave me a huge hug. I held her close to me. I kissed her hair. "I love you. So So so so so much." I murmured._

_"I love you too. She whispered. She buried her head in my chest._  
_"Skype me everyday." she said_

_"I promise." I said stroking her hair. I looked over at KT and Fabian, both who looked uncomfortable. I let go of Patricia and kissed her forehead one last time._

_"Ready dude?" I asked Fabian._

_"Yep, let's go." he said. I smiled and waved one last time to Patricia and KT, and then we were off._

_"Thanks again for doing this man." I said to Fabian._

_"No problem. You saved me from an evil Egyptian god, it's the least I could do." he said as I put my luggage into the trunk of his Black Mercedes- Benz_

_I laughed. We both climbed into his car buckled our seatbelts._

_"So. A whole 2 hour car ride with my best friend, what are we going to do?" Fabian asked_

_"Chill. Talk." I said as we pulled out of the driveway of Anubis. I stared at it until I couldn't see it anymore._

_"Did you say goodbye to everybody else?" Fabian asked_

_"Yeah. Alfie tried to tie me up last night so I couldn't leave."_

_"Sounds like Alfie."_

_"Yeah..."_

_The 2 hour long drive went quick. Fabian and I talked about everything under the sun by the time we arrived at the airport. We hopped out of the car, and I grabbed my suitcase from Fabian's trunk._

_"Got everything?" he asked_

_"Yep." I reached over and gave him a quick hug._

_"I love ya bro." I said to him_

_"I love you too. Have a good flight." _

_I smiled and began to walk over the place that checks your bags in. I watched Fabian climb back into his car. As he started to pull out, I turned and faced him, and put my left hand over my left eye. He did the same in return. I watched his car drive away until it was no longer in view._

_(LINEBREAK)_

_"British Airlines flight 894 flight to Los Angeles, California United States of America is now boarding." a female voice announced over the intercom near where I was sitting, waiting to board the plane. I hopped in the already long line with my plane ticket and passport. I showed them both to the flight attendant. _

_"Have a Nice Flight." she said._

_"Thanks." I said in return. I made my way on to the plane. I took a seat next to an older guy, who in a way, made me think of my dad._

_ I set my backpack down and buckled my seatbelt. Luckily, I had a Window seat. I threw my head back and groaned. I so did not want to go back to the States. England is my new home- and I want to be with Patricia, my Dad, Fabian, KT, and Alfie. I looked over at the guy sitting next to me who was reading a copy of the Los Angeles Times._

_"I don't suppose kids your age read the news papers anymore."_  
_He said_

_"Not really." I responded._

_"I've never known any other way to hear from the media."_

_I looked at the newspaper the guy was reading when a head line caught my eye._

_** Teen Sacramento girl goes missing after Grandmothers death**_

_"Can I see that for a sec?" I asked._

_He smiled. "Sure." he handed me the newspaper._

_I flipped a few pages until I found what I was looking for. That Teen Sacramento girl who was missing after her grandmother died was none other than Nina Martin._

Eddie knows about Nina's disappearance now! What's Tom up to? Reviews make my day, so please leave some! Thanks for reading:)


	7. Chapter 7

Heeellloooo! Long time, no updates! I'm sooooooo sorry it's been a few days! I just started School and I've been crazy busy! I'll try to update whenever I possibly can, but it may be days at a time. Thank You all for the reviews, reading them truly make my day, you have no idea. So here is Chapter 7! Enjoy!

* * *

(Olivia's P.O.V.)

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I fluttered my eyes open. My alarm clock was beeping loudly, I quickly slammed the snooze button before I woke up my entire neighborhood. 6:00 A.M. The clock read. Ugh. Brooke decided that we should be on the road, on our way to Sacramento no later than 7:00, genius idea bitch. I slowly trudged out of bed and made my way to my closet. I slipped on a Dark Blue mini dress with ruffles at the top, with a white Cardigan over and black converse. I grabbed my giant Louis Vuitton slouchy purse and threw my iPhone, wallet, headphones, eos lip balm, gum, and the weird folder marked "C1&O" I found in Eddie's room last night with all of those papers in it into my bag. I trudged down the stairs, to find my older brother Darren making scrambled eggs.

"Morning." I said.

"Hey. Just making breakfast before the road trip."

"Wait, are you coming with us?" I asked

"Yeah, Brooke wants me too."

I groaned. Why did she invite him? I hated working on cases with my brother: we could never agree on anything and he was extremely bossy and commanding. Brooke hated to work with him too, for the same reason, even though they're twins.

"I care about Eddie too, Olivia. Get over it." he snapped

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I mumbled.

I looked over to see what he was cooking. It looked like Bacon, and scrambled eggs. Gross. I glided across the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets to pour myself a bowl of Lucky Charms. I sat down at the table and began to eat.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Brooke entered the kitchen wearing a casual black mini dress, a red trench coat, and black flats.

"Morning." she said. She bent over and kissed my cheek. I glared at her, she knew my feelings towards our brother.

"Be nice." she whispered to me.

I finished my cereal and put my bowl in the sink. I felt my phone buzz in my bag. I read the incoming text:

_On my way. Be there in 10_

_~D._

"Destiny will be here in 10 minutes." I said.

"Greaat!" Darren said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and stomped back upstairs to my room. 

* * *

I clicked my phone on. 6:58 it read. We had all piled into Brooke's white Porsche. Darren is driving, Brooke is riding in the passengers seat, while Destiny and I sit in the back.

"Ready?" Darren asks.

"Uh-huh." I replied

"Ditto." Destiny said.

We began the 5 and half hour drive to Sacramento. I leaned my head on to Destiny's shoulder.

"So what are our goals for today?" Darren asked.

"Find out if and how Nina and Eddie knew each other." I said.

"Find out what a Chosen One and Osirian are." Brooke added

"We should probably search Nina's old room again. We could have missed some stuff." I suggested.

"Good idea." Brooke answered.

There was a long pause.

"Are we there yet?" Destiny finally asked. I smiled up at her, knowing she was trying to annoy my brother on my behalf.

"Don't. Start." Darren groaned.

"This is going to be a looong drive." I mumbled. 

* * *

After a long, miserable near 6 hours trapped in a car with only one stop, we finally arrived at Nina's house in Sacramento. We all climbed out of the car, glad that our journey was over.

"Her Aunt and Uncle are going to be here, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I called them last night. They're expecting us." Brooke replied.

"Alright then, let's go!" I said.

The four of us walked up to the front door. I took in the Martin house. It was a small, white and brick, with a cute little front lawn on the corner of a small neighborhood in the suburbs of Sacramento. Darren rang the doorbell. A woman with long, wavy dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink flowy mini dress and cheetah print heels answered.

"Hello. Please, come in." she said.

The four of us entered the house. The inside was very basic, white walls with a wooden stair case, a black and white tiled floor...

"I'm Karen Henderson, Nina's Aunt." she said

"Detective Darren Cullen. These are my sisters, Detectives Brooke and Olivia, and Olivia's friend Detective Destiny Dillard."

He reached forward and shook Karen's hand. Sometimes I hate my brother. This is Brooke and I's case, not his.

I shook Karen's hand. "Pleasure to meet you." I said

"The pleasure is mine." she responded.

Just then a man who looked like he was in his early forties came into the foyer. He had short, spiky grey hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a grey polo shirt and jeans with sandals.

"This is my husband, Paul. Nina's Uncle." Karen said

I offered my hand for Paul to shake before Darren could.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." he replied.

"If you don't mind, we would like to interview the two of you, and Olivia and Destiny are going to search Nina's room again." Brooke turned and gave us a nod.

I grabbed Destiny by the arm and pulled her up the stairs into Nina's old room. I looked around. The walls were painted light purple, and the carpet was white. Nina's white furbished queen size bed with dark purple sheets and white pillows was in the corner of the room. Her 42 inch flat screen TV hung on the wall, with her glass coffee table and white plush bean bag chairs in front. Her closet and desk where perfectly neat, like the last time I searched the place.

"Let's get started." I said to Destiny. We began our search. 

* * *

2 hours. Nothing. Not a single hint or trace.

"Well, this sucks." Destiny said.

I shrugged. "I guess there was nothing here after all."

I walked over to Nina's White, Wooden double door dresser and rifled through her clothes for the millionth time. Nothing.

"Dammit!" I yelled, punching the dresser door. Something moved...inside the door.

"Do that again.." Destiny said, intrigued.

I hit the closet door again. Something shook. I looked at Destiny.

"Hand me something pointy! Quick!" I hissed.

She quickly scrambled around the room and came back with a pencil. I took it from her and put the pointy led tip into a small crack in the dresser. I saw a rectangular outline form, and pulled the piece of wood out of the door, to find a little safe. In the safe, was a half sheet of paper, and a small leather journal.

I took the sheet of paper out, it read: 

_Victoria Mills- 2/3/94_

_Jude Williams- 5/5/95_

_Vancouver, BC Canada_

I showed the paper to Destiny.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"I'm not sure.

I opened the leather journal, to find almost all of it's pages filled.

"This must be her diary." I whispered.

"Should we read it?" Destiny asked.

I didn't answer her. I flipped through the pages and read the most recent entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's too dangerous. I have to hide. For my sake, and for theirs._

_~N_

"Who does she mean when she says "theirs?"

"Karen and Paul, maybe?" I answered.

I flipped back another page of the diary and read the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I tried to talk to Eddie, but he just pushed me away. He's not taking this seriously. At all._

_~N._

"Eddie's not taking what seriously?" I asked. Destiny just shrugged.

"Read another." she suggested.

I flipped back one last page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't go back to the House. It's just too dangerous. I'm not putting them in danger like that. I need to talk to Eddie ASAP. I need him to cover for me, but without him actually knowing what's going on. I know he's supposed to protect me, but nothing is more important to me than keeping __**MY**__club and __**MY**__ friends safe, and that includes Eddie too. I'll die for them, I swear I will. I just hope it doesn't come to that..._

_~N_

"What Club? What the fuck does she mean Eddie's supposed to protect her? Eddie can't even keep his _sims_ alive without using cheats, and she expects him to take care of her and protect her! And what does she mean he needs to cover for her? This is b-" I yelled.

"Liv calm down. There's obviously more in the diary, we just have to read more of it." Destiny said.

I sighed. "I know. But we only show the loose paper to everyone else, the diary stays between you and me only. For now anyway, until we know more, got it?"

"Got it." Destiny agreed

I smiled. "Good, now. Let's go see how it's going downstairs."

We exited Nina's room and went back into the kitchen where Darren and Brooke were finishing their interviews with Paul and Karen.

I cleared my throat, causing everyone to turn and face me. 

"Does anyone know a Jude Williams or a Victoria Mills?" I asked.

Karen looked at Paul. They shook their heads.

"Did you find anything?" Brooke asked.

I showed her and everyone else the piece of paper.

"These names don't sound familiar..." she said.

Karen and Paul shook their heads again.

"We're still searching. We're not giving up yet." Darren reassured them.

That's when Karen broke down in tears. Paul immediately began to rub her back. Karen made me think of Rachel in a way...

"I want my baby. I want my baby girl." Karen moaned.

Brooke squeezed her hand. "We will find her Karen, I promise."

"Well, we'll take this back to our lab and analyze it. Along with your interviews. Thank you both for your help." Darren said, shaking Paul and Karen's hands.

"No, Thank you for helping us. We thought everyone forgot about Nina, especially after my Mother-In-Law died. It's nice to know people still care. Let us know if you need anything else." Paul said.

I smiled at Paul and shook his hand. I grabbed Destiny's arm and headed for the front door. 

* * *

3 hours in. We're about halfway home. This time, Brooke is driving. Darren is asleep in the front passengers seat, and Destiny and I are sharing headphones in the back seats, listening to the new Selena Gomez album. The car came to an unexpected stop. I looked out of my window to see we had stopped at a gas station.

"I'm going to fill the tank. You guys go pay the cashier inside and get some snacks." Brooke said handing me a hundred dollar bill.

Destiny and I walked into the little mart at the gas station. "I'll pick out some snacks, you pay the cashier?" I asked.

"Yupperz." she said.

I walked down one of the isles. I grabbed a few packs of bubble gum, two Fiji bottled waters, a king sized Kit-Kat bar for me, a Snickers bar for Destiny, and a bag of Twizzlers for Darren and Brooke to share. I was reaching my hand out to grab a large bag of Doritos when I heard Destiny gasp.

I hurried over to her.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She had one hand over her mouth, and another holding an unfamiliar flip phone. I took it from her hand and flipped it open. The screensaver was a picture of a cute little pug.

I pressed a few buttons to see who the phone belonged to. I gasped the same way Destiny did when I saw the name.

_Victoria Mills._

* * *

How are Victoria and Jude related to whatever happened to Nina and Eddie? Here's a hint: Victoria and Jude. What do those names sound like? And what is Olivia going to read in Nina's Diary? Will she find out about Sibuna, and the Chosen One and Osirian? Keep Reading to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Happy Sunday! Haha so I have Chapter 8 finished! I have a feeling there will be mixed emotions at the end of this Chapter...we'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy!

Oh, I've forgotten to do this the last couple of Chapters:

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! I PROMISE I'M JUST AN AMERICAN GIRL WHO LOOOOVES HOA! That is all.**

* * *

Nina is missing.

And nobody knows it.

They don't know what happened to me, either.

I looked at Fabian, who was almost asleep.

He didn't know it, but his best friend was dead, and his ex- girlfriend is missing. Is she dead too? Is Nina's ghost floating around helplessly, like I am? 

Dex began to snore. Fabian buried his head into his pillow and tried to cover his ears. Did _I_ snore like that when I was alive?

What am I supposed to do now? Just hang around this place until everyone wakes up in the morning? Why is being dead so boring?

I watched Fabian as he tried to fall asleep. I still can't believe I don't remember him...or anyone. Why? It's not fair! I should be able to remember more than I do...

I started to feel funny. I glanced at Fabian whose eyes were closed. I began to feel even weirder...like I was disappearing...I felt myself slowly begin to slip away. I grabbed the edge of Dex's bed and tried to hold on, but my hands slipped right through. The image in front of me was beginning to fade away, and so was I.

* * *

"What's happening!" I screamed.

White mist. It clouded around me. Where am I going? Soon, that's all there is. White mist. I can't see my old room anymore. It's literally just white mist. Seriously, there's mist, everywhere.

'Where am I?" I whispered to myself.

That's when I saw her. I know it's her. I feel more drawn to her than I do to Patricia, KT, Fabian and Alfie combined. Her long, curly, Dirty Blonde hair spills down her back, and her green/blue eyes shine brightly. She is wearing a long, silky, flowy strapless pink dress, and has two large pink flowers braided into her hair. Nina is dead too, I guess I should have known. She smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Ni...Nina?" I stuttered.

"I've been waiting for you." she said, walking towards me. She stopped about 3 inches from my face.

"Are you..." I began before she cut me off.

"Yes, I'm as dead as you are."

"Wha- where are we? Why doesn't anyone know what happened to us? Who did this to us? What-"

"Eddie!" she yelled at me.

I stopped my arising tantrum.

"I just don't understand.." I said, sitting down in the white mist.

Nina sat down next to me.

"We're here Eddie."

"Where's here?"

"Here"

"What's the date today?"

"Now."

I was getting really frustrated.

"Look, Eddie. I don't know. I just...appeared here. There are other people here too, dead, just like us. I've talked to them. We're just stuck here, in this...fog. Mist, whatever you want to call it. I don't know how long I've been here, but I know it's just temporary. We're just stuck in a rut, that's all."

I tried to let this sink in.

"I thought you go to heaven when you die?" I asked

Nina shrugged. "You do. And we will...we're just not there yet."

"When will we get there?" I asked anxiously

"I don't know. But that's what everyone says." she responded.

"Where are the other people, I only see us." I stated.

"This fog is never ending, Eddie. It goes on forever. They're just mingling about."

"Can they leave? I mean, when I first...I don't know, after I died, I guess...I was at that place, with my old friends-"

"Anubis? It's more than just a place Eddie, it's our home."

What does she mean by that?

She continued. "We lived there. It's a boarding school...that's where we met."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't remember much about being alive. All I know is that I'm the Chosen One, and your my Osirian. That means your supposed to protect me at all costs. We both lived and met at Anubis House, and at some point during our lives, we lead that club, Sibuna, I think it was? I was in love with Fabian Rutter, who was your roomate. But that's it. Everything else is a blur."

"I don't remember much either. I knew about Sibuna, and the Chosen One thing. I've never heard of an Ohsighreein or whatever. I was in love with Patricia, she was in the club too. I remember a snippet of the night I died. I was running...then someone shot me, I think. But that's it." I said.

Nina looked at me. "I remember a little bit from the night I died too. I was alone...in a dance studio or something...and I saw a shadow. That's all I can remember."

I shrugged. Of course, Nina had been murdered, too.

"I have a memory...of being on a plane, going to America. I saw a picture of you in a newspaper..it said you were missing..." I murmured.

"I don't know what happened that led to my death, or yours. But I know we have to figure it out." she said.

"Can you come back to Anubis with me?" I questioned.

"No, she can't." an unfamiliar voice said. I turned around and faced the person.

There stood an old lady, with tan, wrinkly skin, short grey hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a simple white nightgown, and no shoes.

Nina smiled at her.

"Eddie, this is Sarah. She lived at Anubis at one point too. She doesn't remember much, just like us. She's been trying to help me find my killer." she said.

"Hi. Um, what do you mean Nina can't leave?" I asked firmly

"You, evidentially, were supposed to protect Nina when you both were alive. Until you can both solve your murders, Nina must stay here, where she is safe. You, however, will return to Anubis house from the break of dawn until midnight each day until the killer or killers, are revealed, a more dangerous task."

"So that's why I'm here now. Because it's night back at the House?"

"Correct."

"How do you know all this?" I asked

"I've seen something similar. I've been dead for awhile, Eddie. I've learned..." Sarah said.

I paused and tried to process everything.

"Any other questions?" Sarah asked me.

"Yeah. What happens when we find our killers?" I asked.

"We'll have to wait and see." she said.

I looked at Nina and smiled.

"I must be going now. I have other matters to attend. You know where to fine me Nina." Sarah said. She faded away back into the mist.

"I guess it's just you and me now." I said to Nina.

"I'm glad. I don't see Sarah all the time. I get lonely." she replied

I sighed. "So, is there anything else at this place besides dead people and white mist?" I asked.

Nina laughed. "Of course not! How about I give you the grand tour." she said standing up. She stretched out her hand to grab mine. I laced my fingers through hers and stood up.

* * *

Damn, that mist never ends! I felt like we walked forever before we finally reached the first stop on our tour.

The mist was still there, of course, but there is a meadow now, with green grass and lots of dandelions.

"This is the meadow, I like to come here to relax." Nina said softly.

We continued walking. We approached a large field, with hills a valleys as far as the eye could see.

"These are the fields, you could get lost in here forever." Nina stated.

We walked even further. There was a beach, with pure white sand and crystal clear blue waters.

"The beach."

We walked further and further. How big is this place?

We were in a woods before I even knew it. Trees covered every square foot of land, and there was a small gazebo in the distance.

"These are the woods." Nina said.

"How big is this place?" I finally asked

"Huge. Only one stop left." she said.

We walked trough more mist until we finally came to a stop.

There were lakes and ponds surrounded by green grass to the left, and mountains and glaciers with lots of snow to the right.

"Lastly, these are the ridges."

I was speechless. This was the most incredible place I had ever seen.

"Follow me." Nina said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. I noticed that as she was dragging me, Nina's silk pink strapless dress turned into a beautiful white satin and lace long sleeved gown.

"What happened to your dress?" I asked.

She stopped walking and let go of my arm.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. If you can think in your head anything you want, anything at all, you can have it. As long as it's not anything that's living." she explained.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Watch."

Nina closed her eyes. All of a sudden, a soccer ball was on the ground before us. I smiled.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Probably the only advantage to being here. You try." she instructed.

I closed my eyes. I pictured a bowl of soup in my head. Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I can't eat ever again, right?

The bowl of soup appeared right before my very eyes.

"Soup?" Nina asked.

"Yup!" I exclaimed. I bent down and picked up the bowl, which came with a spoon. I dug in.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Just follow me." she said. 

I trudged along behind her. This soup was sooo good.

Nina cleared her throat. I set my soup down and looked up at her.

We were standing in front of a giant, silver, bowl with glass inside.

"This is the bowl. It's where we can watch people we loved or once knew that aren't here." Nina said.

I looked inside. I didn't see anything but the mist around us.

"I've been watching you. I knew you would end up here at night." she added

"What do I do if I want to watch Patricia? Or anyone?" I asked her

"Simple. Just say her name, and it'll show her to you."

I stepped closer to the bowl. I looked deep down inside and closed my eyes.

"Patricia Williamson." I said loud and clear.

The inside of the bowl swirled around and around, until I saw her. She was sound asleep in her bed. KT and Amber were asleep in their beds too.

"That's amazing..." I stammered.

Nina grinned. "You can watch the entire house. Watch." Nina closed her eyes and focused. "Anubis House" she whispered.

The inside of the bowl swirled around again and showed the inside of the house. It was dark, and unoccupied.

"I bet this is fun during the day." I said.

"It is." Nina replied.

We stared at the images of the house for awhile. I knew we were both trying to remember as much about the place as we could, but failing miserably.

_Crash._

Nina and I jumped. We looked closer into the bowl, only to see a person dressed head to toe in black leaving the House, with an Ax...

* * *

Dun-Dun-Dun! So...Nina IS dead! Who was that leaving the House? Who killed Nina and Eddie? Any ideas? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think of the story! It will be greatly appreciated! I'll try to post Chapter 9 sometime tomorrow! Review, Favorite, Follow, and stay tuned:)


	9. Chapter 9

Heyyy! This is probably the shortest Chapter I've written yet. No need to worry- I'm going to try to post another Chapter tonight! I'm really excited for the next Chapter, I have some ideas I think you guys will really like. So for now, here's Chapter 9! Happy Reading(: Oh by the way. thank you all for the reviews- they mean so much!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS

* * *

(Olivia's P.O.V)

"Ready to keep going?" Brooke asked.

Destiny and I sat in the back seats of Brooke's car, still in shock over what we just found.

"Yeah." I whispered

I pulled the phone out of my pocket. I checked it's call history- the same number had been called over and over again. Whose number is that?

Surprisingly, there wasn't much on the phone: a few pictures of cute little dogs, a couple of games, and a few songs. There weren't any contacts saved, either.

"What do we do with this?" Destiny asked.

"Keep it between us for now. I'm afraid Brooke or Darren will take it away from us if we show them. Put it in your pocket, and we'll tap into it when we get home." I whispered, so Brooke couldn't hear. 

"Alright." Destiny replied

The next 3 hours went by painfully slow. Darren slept and snored the whole time, and my iPhone ran out of battery. I was relieved when we finally made it home.

Destiny and I sprinted up the stairs and into my room, before my mom or dad could ask us any questions.

I shut and locked my door.

"What do we do first?" Destiny asked.

"I really want to read her Diary, we can tap into the phone later." I said

"Well then, let's get started!"

Destiny and I sat on my bed. I took Nina's brown leather Diary out of my bag, and opened it.

"Are we going to read it from cover to cover?" Destiny asked

"Yup." I replied.

We began to read.

* * *

What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Just. Read.

I closed my eyes and let everything I just read sink in.

Nina was the leader of "Sibuna. She was "The Chosen One."

She found the pieces and put together the "Cup of Ankh."

She was in love with a guy named Fabian, and she REALLY wanted to sleep with him. I think he was Eddie's roomate as well.

Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson (AKA Eddie's girlfriend) and Alfie Lewis were in Sibuna too.

They were all cursed by "Senkara" and had to find the "Mask Of Anubis."

Most importantly, Eddie is the "Osirian." Which means, he has to protect Nina, and they "balance each other out."

"3 more pages until we stop at where we began at her house." Destiny groaned.

"Thank god." I muttered under my breath.

_Dear Diary,_

_Gran is ill again. The Doctor's say her heart is really bad. They want to do open heart surgery, but she won't let them. I feel so selfish, I feel like I'm more worried about what else is going on, and not Gran's health._

_~N_

"What else is going on...?" I mumbled

We kept reading

_Dear Diary,_

_Someone is threatening me. I got a note in the mail saying "Give me the cup. Or else." I don't know what to do. No way, no how I'm letting __ANYONE__ take that Cup from me. They'd have to kill me first._

_~N_

"Whoa." Destiny said

"She really took this Chosen One thing seriously." I added.

"Last page." Destiny mumbled

_Dear Diary,_

_Someone is after me. It was about 11:30 last night, and I walked to the grocery store last night to pick some medicine up for Gran. On my way there, someone grabbed me, and shoved me into some bushes. They covered my eyes and tried to choke me. I heard them hiss, "Give me the Cup, Chosen one. Or your little boyfriend will wake up dead!" I screamed, but whoever it was dug their nails deeper into my throat. I tried to say I didn't have it, I was still in shock that he or she knows who Fabian is. Whoever it was let go of my throat and kicked me deeper into the bushes, then ran away before I could stand up and see them. I sat there, in the bushes and cried for an hour before I worked up the energy to get Gran's medicine. I wonder what Eddie would think of this..._

_~N_

"Oh my god." I whispered.

I saw tears forming in Destiny's eyes.

"Someone really wanted her dead." she choked.

I thought for a minute.

"It sounds like to me whoever has, or killed, or did whatever to Eddie and Nina did it purely because of the Chosen One Osirian thing, and they wanted the Cup of Ankh."

"And the Mask of Anubis, maybe?" Destiny added

"We need to find out who exactly would have wanted the Mask, and/or the Cup, and I think, in order to do that, we have to go to Anubis House."

* * *

Olivia and Destiny know! What do you think they're going to find at the House? Review, Favorite, Follow, and did I say Review? Thanks for reading, stay tuned! :D :D :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Sorry I didn't get to post again last night, I ended up being really busy! Thank you all for your reviews, I love to hear as much feedback from you all as I possibly can! Here Chapter 10- I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Oh my god!" Nina screamed.

"NO NO NO!" I yelled

"Show the outside of the house!" Nina screamed frantically.

The bowl swirled around again and showed the front yard of Anubis. There was the dark figure, wearing nothing but black with a ski mask over his or her head and sunglasses underneath, and the ax in their hand. Whoever it is was running, trying to get away as fast as possible.

"What do they want?" I moaned

"What if that's one of our killers?" Nina shrieked.

I stood there bewildered. That could have been the person who ended my life, and they had just been in Anubis, with my old friends.

The figure eventually vanished into the woods behind the school.

"Show me the rooms at Anubis!" Nina yelled into the bowl.

The swirly stuff in the bowl split up into 5 different images. The first showed Jerome and Alfie, sound asleep in their beds. The next one showed Fabian and Dex fast asleep, just like the last time I saw them. The third image showed Patricia, Amber, and KT sleeping in their beds in the Cellar. The 4th and 5th ones were of Mara, Cassie, Erin, Joy, and Willow, asleep in their rooms. Nothing had happened to them, they're okay.

"That's a relief." Nina said, taking a deep breath...even though she doesn't really have to breathe anymore...

"Who was that guy? What did he do? Why did he have that Ax?" I asked

Nina sighed. "Who knows. Maybe whoever it was knows something about what happened to us, and just wanted to make sure nobody suspects anything."

I shuddered. That could have been our _killer_.

I had an idea.

"Can't we ask the bowl to show that guy to us?" 

Nina shrugged. "No, it's too late now. We don't know who that was and where he or she ran off to."

I put my head in my hands. Nina placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Eddie. We'll figure it out. Together. I promise."

I looked up at Nina. She had a genuine smile plastered on her face. I couldn't help but reach out and hug her. I pulled her close to me and just held her in my arms for awhile.

I don't know how long we stood there before I felt myself start to slip away again.  
I felt Nina detangle herself from me, and she slowly backed away. It wouldn't be long before I'd be back at Anubis.

"No!" I yelled.

"Don't worry! You'll be back!" Nina hollered at me.

I watched as she began to walk away, until I had completely been taken into the mist, back to the house...

* * *

I stood in my old room and peered out the window. The sun was rising- I had arrived back at the house at the break of dawn, just like Sarah promised.

Fabian stirred in his sleep. I watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

I decided to leave the room- Fabian was starting to change out of his Clothes, and that is something I do not want to see. I drifted into the kitchen, where Trudy was making breakfast.

Patricia and KT were the first ones to the table.

"Morning Trudy." KT chimed

"Good Morning loves! Did you sleep alright?" she replied

"Yeah, although at about 3:00, I heard a weird noise upstairs, it woke me up for about 5 minutes, then I went back to sleep."  
Patricia stated.

I froze. I knew what she was talking about. That noise was the man in the ski mask- what was he doing here anyway?

"It was probably Alfie or Jerome. They get up in the middle of night sometimes." Trudy responded

Not this time...

Cassie, Amber and Erin were the next ones into the Kitchen. 

"Morning Trudes!" Amber chirped, while she and all the other girls took their seats at the table.

"Hello loves." she said

"What's for breakfast?" Erin asked

"Pancakes with-"

Before Trudy could answer, Alfie came running in, scaring everyone, including me.

"PANCAKES!" he screamed while jumping up and down.

"Alfie, shut up." Patricia groaned.

Everyone else entered the room and took their seats. The room was filled with countless "Good mornings" and "What's for breakfasts?"

It took me a few minutes to realize that Willow was the only person missing from the table...aside from me of course.

"Where's Willow?" Alfie eventually asked. 

"Still asleep. I tried to wake her up, but she just rolled over and ignored me." Joy said

Alfie stood up and ran up the stairs and into Willow and Joys room. I followed him.

What if...what if that guy last night...KILLED Willow?

No no no, this was not happening! I chased after Alfie up the stairs, and closed my eyes when we entered the room.

I didn't hear a scream or anything...

I opened one eye at a time, and saw Alfie, laying on Willow's bed, next to her.

"Willow..." he whispered, gently shaking her arm

She stirred in her sleep. _Thank god._

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Alfie.

"Hi babe." she said sleepily.

"Hey. You slept in, breakfast is ready, we have to leave for school soon." Alfie whispered, while running his fingers through her hair.

Willow moaned. She pulled Alfie closer to her.

"Can't we just stay here and cuddle?"

Alfie smiled back at her and quickly pecked her lips. If I had been alive, I probably would have puked.

"I wish. But it's the first day of college! C'mon, it'll be exciting!" he exclaimed

Willow smiled. "Alright."

She then planted a long, passionate kiss on Alfie's lips.

I quickly left the room and hurried back downstairs to the kitchen.

Alfie came running down the stairs less than a minute later. 

"She's awake." he exclaimed as he sat down, and began to eat his pancakes.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Alfie cared more about a girl than food." said Jerome

Alfie's face turned bright red, and Amber rolled her eyes.

Trudy walked back into the room, holding a giant container of hand sanitizer.

She handed the container to Fabian.

"Pass this around and squirt some on your hands please. I hear there is a nasty flu going around, and I don't want any of my lovelies to catch it." She explained.

The table was filled with "Okays" and "Whatever's."

Everyone squirted some sanitizer on to their hands, just as Willow came skipping into the room.

"Morning everyone!" she sang

"Hi babe." Alfie replied. She sat in the chair next to Alfie and cuddled into his side. Alfie gladly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ugh, get a room!" Dex groaned.

Willow's face turned red.

"Changing the subject, where's Tom?" Fabian asked

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning." Trudy replied.

There was an awkward silence. Trudy finally spoke again.

"Alright everyone, off you go now. Have a good first day of school!"

"But Trudy I'm not finished yet." Willow whined.

"Five more minutes for you then. Everyone else, go to school!"

Everyone stood up and grabbed their things.

Alfie bent down and kissed Willow's cheek.

"See you at school." he whispered to her

Willow smiled at him and waved as Alfie and everyone else left. I decided to go with them, might as well see what I'm missing...

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

I finished eating my pancakes right as Trudy told me it was time to leave. I pushed my plate aside and headed for the front door.

"Bye love, have a good first day of college!" Trudy called after me

I was getting close to the University, when I saw a huge herd of students in front of the new building. There's no way I'll be able to make it on time if I go that way. Maybe I could cut through the woods behind the House? I turned the other way and walked into the woods.

Since nobody was around, I decided to skip and hum to myself.

"Hmmm hmm hm hm hmm" I hummed as I skipped.

Then out of nowhere, I heard voices. Frantic, voices. They sounded close. I stopped, then crept behind a tree and tried to listen to them. The voices were muffled, and I couldn't understand what they were saying. I tip-toed a little farther along, until I saw two guys wearing nothing but black clothes. They had black ski masks on as well, with holes cut out at their eyes and mouths. They had dug a medium size pit in the ground, and were burying something shiny.

They froze when they saw me.

"Um...hello." I said

"Hi ma'am. How are you?" One of the men answered.

"Good..." I said.

I cocked my head to the side and tried to catch a glimpse of what they had. One of the guys was covering the things they had up with his hands. 

One guy pulled a gold, Egyptian looking mask out of their pit. The other guy pulled out a large, Egyptian looking cup with weird little wing things on either side of it.

"Have you ever seen these?" the guy holding the cup asked me.

I shook my head. "No..." 

The guy holding the mask reached over and took the cup from the other guy.

"These belonged to a boy and a girl...but...they don't need them anymore. They're dead." the guy holding the mask explained

"Who did they belong to?" I asked, suddenly curious.

The two guys looked at each other nervously.

"Um..some old students who went here. But they're dead now, no need to worry."

"What happened to them?" I questioned.

"Uh...they were...in an accident." The guy who had been holding the cup earlier said.

"Yeah, I very, _very_ bad accident." the other guy said. 

I smiled at them. "Oh. Oh well then. Why are you burying those things though?"

The two guys exchanged nervous looks again.

"Ummm, Mr. Sweet told us to! It would help.. uh...their families remember them!" The guy holding both objects exclaimed

I continued to grin. "Oh! Okay then! Well, I must go to school now. See you later!"

"Wait, young lady! You won't Uh...mention this to anyone, right?" The guy no longer holding anything asked

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because... wanted this to be secret...we don't want him to be mad at us."

"Ok! But, can I at least tell my Boyfriend? His name is Alfie-.."

"NO!" they both yelled

I jumped back. Their friendliness had turned into complete harshness.

"Oh...well alright. I guess. I'll just go now..." I chirped

The tow guys waved to me as I continued to skip and frolic to my first day of college.

I did peer over my shoulder one last time, only to see the two men in black sigh in relief.

What the...

* * *

Well...I think it's pretty obvious...what where those things the 2 guys were burying?! Who are they? Will Willow figure out what happened to Eddie and Nina? As always, please please PLEASE review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reading! Oh. btw, it may be a couple days before I can update again- I've got a lot of things going on this week- but I will update as SOON as I possibly can! Stay tuned:)


	11. Chapter 11

Helloooo my awesome readers! Sorry It's been several days! With school and everything, It's just been crazy! Any who, I'm back, and I'll try to post Sunday and/or Monday. I have a few quick shout outs I want to make..

fanficsrule2019: Thanks for always being the first person to comment on my stories! It means so much and I always love to hear how much you like this story! Keep it up:D

AnubisWishes: I loved your suggestion! I was intending on doing that anyway...hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter. ;)

And to all my other readers, I love, love, love, LOVE hearing from you all! You guys literally make me so happy, every single one of you- I can't even tell you! Here's Chapter 11, enjoy!

Also, I kind of have writers block with what's going on with Nina and Destiny right now, so I just made this chap at Anubis(although, based on reviews, I think you like these ones better anyway- but Olivia is going to end up being really important...just wait and see)

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL...SADLY**

* * *

Being. Dead. Sucks.

Period.

I watched as everyone I loved enjoyed their first day of college.

Everyone dreams about college, and I probably did at one point to. I wonder what I would have done if I had known I'd never live to see the day when I'd actually go... 

Right now, I'm following KT and Fabian back to Anubis. I'm listening to them talk about their first day of college.

"I love our teachers, and our classes!" Fabian exclaimed.

KT smiled. "They seem pretty cool. Although, after last year with you-know-who, I'm not going to be too trusting yet."

Fabian smirked. "Yeah...these people don't seem like the type to be involved with anything like that...or the usual...you know.."

KT sighed. "I don't know. Denby didn't seem like that at first, either. We'll just have to keep an eye out."

Denby. Probably just another name I once knew that I could no longer remember...

I silently continued to follow behind my living best friends. How many times had I been with them right now- walking back to the house from school, talking about whatever...

My thoughts were disrupted when I suddenly saw KT fall down. Fabian rushed to help her back to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked her

"Pshh. Yeah, I'm fine." she said

Fabian smiled then looked down. He suddenly looked confused...or maybe intrigued.

"Fabes what's up?" KT asked

That's what I'd like to know too..

Fabian bent down over were KT had just tripped and picked up something triangular, gold and red, with blue and black stripes around its perimeter up from the ground. He examined it closely. I tried to take a look as well, but KT's head was blocking the way.

"What is that?" KT asked.

Fabian turned the object over in his hands a few times.

"I have no idea." He responded

There was a long pause between the 2. I had no clue what was going on.

"I think maybe we should research this. It could be something interesting.." Fabian finally mumbled.

"Alright. Let's go!" KT exclaimed.

She looped her arm through Fabian's, and I continued to follow them back to my old home.

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V)

Something fishy is going on. Those men this morning... I have a feeling they were up to something. Something bad. And I mean, really, really bad. I wish I could tell someone I saw them, but I don't want them mad at me. What were those things they were burying? Hmmm...

I may have just accidentally made a wrong turn into the woods. Okay maybe it wasn't an accident. I ran to where I saw the guys this morning. They were gone now. I dropped down to my knees and started digging up the dirt over their man-made pit with my bare hands. I'm getting dirt all over my uniform but I don't care, I can always tell Trudy I fell. It took me about 10 minutes before I could finally see the two thingy-mabobers. I pulled them out of the pit and examined them closely. The first thing was a tall, gold and other colored Egyptian cup thingy. I turned it over in my hands- it was very pretty, despite the dirt covering it. I set it down next to me and looked at the other object. It was a black mask thingy. Weird- I thought when the guys were burying it this morning it was gold?

I wonder what these are. Would those guys notice if I took these? I shoved all the dirt I dug up back over the small pit, and put the mask and cup things into my bag, and began my walk to the house.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I floated behind Fabian and KT as they entered the House. Trudy was in the main hallway waiting for them.

"Hello my lovelies! How was your first day of college?" she asked

KT smiled "Good."

"Yeah, it was good. KT and I are actually going to go into town and buy some text books for our classes. Right KT?" he shot her a "Play along" look

KT nodded her head. "Mmmhmm." 

"Oh. Alright then. Just be back before dinner." Trudy chimed.

I stood there while Fabian and KT quickly ran into their rooms to change clothes. I wandered into the kitchen. I looked over and saw Patricia sitting on the couch. I sighed and drifted over to her. She was doing something on her phone. I squinted closely at the tiny screen and felt my dead heart drop when I saw what it was.

She was sending an email..

..to me.

_Hey babe,_

_I miss you. Yes weasel I admit it- I miss you...a lot. I want you here, now. Your Dad says your supposed to come back tomorrow, but he can't get a hold of you. Can you call him, or me? I miss you so much. Please don't pull a Nina and just not show up, I don't know how I'd be able to live without you. Just write me back okay? I love you._

_-Yacker_

"I don't know how I'd be able to live without you..."

The words echoed through my mind. What is she going to do when she finds out that I'm never, ever coming back? And what does she mean by "Don't pull a Nina?"

I sighed. I heard Fabian and KT yell goodbye to Trudy as they headed out the door. I ran after them so they didn't leave me behind. 

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

I skipped into the house. Fabian and KT ran past me, and into Fabian's car. I wonder where they're going...

I waltzed up the stairs and into my room. Luckily, Joy wasn't there. I threw my bag down on my bed and kicked off my shoes. I lifted under my pillow and pulled my laptop out from underneath. I lifted the lid and pulled the cup and mask out of my bag. I glanced over at the door and realized it wasn't locked. Quickly, I ran over and locked it- Can't let Joy see any of this!

Now, where was I? Oh yeah! I opened up google on my laptop and typed in "Ancient Egyptian Masks." The computer loaded and I selected the "images" button. Several pictures popped up of different masks, and of Ancient Egyptian people and gods wearing masks. I scrolled down until I saw the mask I have. Immediately, I clicked on the picture. **"The Mask of Anubis."** It read. Anubis...as in Anubis House? What does this mean? I clicked on the picture again, and my laptop took me to another website. The Mask of Anubis was at the top of the page, and there is a bunch of text underneath it. I began to read.

_Legend has it that when the mask of Anubis is worn by the high priest of Anubis at any pharaoh's funeral, the mask will weep tears of gold._

Tears of gold? Oooh, Pretty!

_Only the pure of heart can wear the mask, unless it's the Chosen One, of course. _The website read.

"Huh?" I whispered aloud. I clicked on another link, that took me to a page about **"The Chosen One."**

_**"The Chosen One"**__ is of the direct bloodline of the Egyptian god Amneris. The Chosen One is born on a special day, at a special time, every 25 years. This particular Chosen One is the only person who can assemble the "Cup of Ankh..."_

There was a picture of the cup I have next to the writing. So, that's what this is! But wait- whose the Chosen One...

_Once the cup is assembled, anyone who drinks from it becomes immortal. Except, for the Chosen One, and her Osirion._

What's an Osirion? I clicked on another link...

_The Osirion is a direct descendant of the god Osiris. The Osirion's soul purpose of existence is for 2 reasons and 2 reasons only._

_1.) To protect the Chosen One. The Osirion would die if it meant keeping his/her Chosen One safe. Ironically, the Chosen One and the Osirion are the polar opposites of each other; personalities, gender, hobbies, etc. But, they are not romantically linked._

_2.) To be the lover of the Isisian. You would think, having to be so close to the Chosen One, the Osirion would have to be romantically involved with the Chosen One, right? Wrong. The Osirion is to be with the Isisian, and nobody else, and vice versa. The Isisian is someone who shares similar interests, and hobbies of the Osirian. They may be with other people, but they will always find their way back to each other._

Interesting...

So who are the Chosen One and the Osirion...

I heard a pounding on my door.

"Willow! Open up!" Joy called.

I shut my laptop, and shoved the cup and the mask under my blankets, and scurried over to unlock the door and let Joy in.

"Why'd you have the door locked?" she asked

"Uhh...I was just doing Homework, I didn't want Jerome or Alfie to bother me." I lied

"Oh. Well, I'm going on a date with Jerome, I just came to get my purse. See ya!" she said.

"Bye!" I said, waving to her as she left.

Joy is going to be gone for awhile...sooooo...I can try to figure out all of this Chosen One and Osiron stuff! Alright Willow, let's get to work!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

_Rutter Antiques_the store sign read.

I stayed behind KT and Fabian as they walked into the store. I took a look around; the entire place was filled with countless Egyptian looking antiques and stuff.

"How come you never told me about this place?" KT asked Fabian

Fabian sighed. "It just...never really came up I guess."

The two walked to the back of the store, where a tannish skinned man with dark brown hair and blackish eyes wearing a tan jacket and pants and blue dress shirt. His face lit up when he saw Fabes and KT.

"Ah, Fabian! It's been awhile!" the guy said as he reached forward to shake Fabian's hand.

Fabian grinned "You too Jasper."

"So, who is this young lady?" Jasper asked

Fabian turned towards KT. "Oh, this is my friend, KT. KT, this is Jasper, my godfather."

"Nice to meet you KT." Jasper exclaimed. 

"You too." she said

"So, if I know my godson at all, I know he wouldn't just drop by here without a purpose. What's going on?" Jasper asked whilst he walked around the counter, so he was standing in front of it.

Fabian reached into his jean pocket and pulled out the triangle thingy he and KT had found earlier.

Jasper's eyes grew wide.

Fabian cleared his throat. "KT and I were walking home from the college today and found this, just laying there on the ground. Do you have any idea what it is?"

Jasper gently took the thing out of Fabian's hands and carefully examined it. He held it up into the light above us.

"This looks like a piece of the Crown of Anubis." Jasper whispered

Huh?

KT and Fabian exchanged weird looks.

"What's the Crown of Anubis?" KT asked

"It's a crown...that once belonged to the god Anubis. The purpose of the crown was to excavate the entire Egyptian after life, and release them into the world, where they would take over and rule. Anubis believed only a certain bloodline could wear the crown, and that the wearer of the crown would become king or queen of all of the Egyptian afterlife, and the mortal world. This person...had access to riches beyond your wildest dreams. They would gain power over everything...the world would belong to them, and only them."

Fabian looked morally horrified "Could this person be...Chosen?" he asked

Jasper sighed. "Nina wouldn't know anything about it, Fabian. This person has to be absolutely wicked to wear the crown. He or she must commit the worst of crimes to get ahold of the Crown, anyway. There are 15 of these triangular spikes on the crown, and each one must be filled with 9.5 pints of blood. But these 15 people can't be just anyone...these people have to be decedents of the gods..." Jasper trailed off

KT and Fabian shuddered.

"So...what does the crown look like?" KT asked

"The crown consists of 16 pieces. The 15 triangular spikes/blood viles, like what you two found, and then the base- which is a golden and crimson band that is worn around the head, and the spikes are later added to it. The spikes activate the band, which gives all Egyptian power to the wearer of the Crown."

Fabian gave KT a nervous glance. He started to back up slowly, while tugging KT by the arm.

"Well, um, Thank You Jasper. We'll be going now. I'll tell Trudy you said hi-"

"Fabian..." Jasper began. Then he sighed. "Just be careful...Alright?" he finished.

Fabian flashed a nervous smile. "Alright Jasper, goodbye!" Fabian exclaimed, as he pulled KT out of the shop.

"Nice to meet you KT!" Jasper called after them.

KT turned her head and smiled back at him. "You too!" she chimed.

I quickly glided behind them. I was about to follow them out the door, when it shut right in front of me. Well, I can't exactly move or touch things anymore...wait.

I wonder if...

I closed my eyes and walked straight through the door.

"Awesome!" I yelled

KT and Fabian were walking quickly.

"What are we going to do?" KT asked

"Eddie is coming back tomorrow. We won't mention any of this to the others until then. Tomorrow night, we'll tell Eddie we HAVE to have a Sibuna meeting. We can decided what to do from there." Fabian said hurriedly.

Oh Fabian...

"I have a feeling this is going to be bad." KT groaned.

"You and me both. Let's go by some text books now, so no one suspects anything." Fabian said, letting go of KT's arm.

"Okay. But I don't like keeping secrets from the others." KT said

"Trust me, me neither. But for now, it's what we have to do. For our sake's and for theirs."

And for mine as well, I mentally added. I just hope that this will all end okay, and none of the people I love will end up like Nina and I...

* * *

What is UP with this Crown? What's going to happen when Eddie never shows up? Who's the Isisian?(although you probably already know..) Will Willow figure out what happened to Eddie and Nina? Review, and keep reading:D Good night my lovelies!


	12. Chapter 12

Heyy! Happy Sunday! Sorry this Chapter is kind of short, I really want to write the next chapter, but I had to post this first! Enjoy!

* * *

(Olivia's P.O.V.)

Today's the day.

Today is the day Eddie's supposed to go back to England.

Today would be the day that Rachel would yell at Eddie for packing his suitcase 2 hours before they were supposed to leave for the airport. 

Today would be the day Eddie would hug me goodbye, and tell me to at least try to stay out of trouble.

But none of that is going to happen today.

I sat on a wooden stool, and stared out of the giant glass window in my family's living room. I'm wearing my favorite outfit; dark wash skinny jeans, a sequin white tank top with a glittery light teal jacket, and white glittery stilettos, and lots of jewelry. My make up is done my favorite way: dark black eyeliner winged out on the corners of my eyes, with black mascara and light pink lip gloss. I stared at my reflection in the window, and thought of Eddie. Where is he right now? Does he know he needs to hurry home? Does he know how much everyone misses him?

I sighed. Who knows with Eddie. He could be anywhere...anywhere in the U.S that is...he couldn't have left without his passport... 

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned on my stool to see Darren starring at me. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back, and he wore a navy blue jacket and dress pants, white button down shirt, and black dress shoes. He walked towards me.

"How you holding up?" he asked

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I'm just thinking..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." he responded.

"What are we going to say to his Dad? And his girlfriend? And whoever else over there he loves so much..." I trailed off

Darren sighed. "Well. I have an idea. I already asked Rachel, she's so out of it, she really doesn't care what we do, as long as we tell her we're looking for Eddie..".

Suddenly I was curious. "What were you thinking?" I asked

"Promise you won't hit me?" he asked

"I will make no promises." I snapped.

"Well...Rachel says Mr. Sweet and Eddie are close now. She says he'll freak out if he knows anything about what's going on.."

"Yeah...I know that." I muttered

"She doesn't want him or anyone else to worry...yet. So...I think...maybe...we shouldn't tell anyone in England what's happened yet..."

I froze. Blatantly lie?

I faced Darren. I stood up off my stool and pushed it away.

"Are you fucking insane? I snarled

"Olivia..."

"No! We can't do that! There are people, waiting for Eddie to come back to them! Weather we know them or not, they love Eddie, and Eddie loves them, they have every damn right to know what's happened! _Especially_ Mr. Sweet!"

I can feel my face become hot; I hate being mad.

Darren groaned. "Look, just let me finish. We'll call Mr. Sweet, and tell him Eddie has Mono or some other serious sickness. He'll think that Eddie has been sleeping a lot, and won't be able to talk much. He passes the message along to his friends, and we get about 3 months to figure out where the hell Eddie is."

"But it's lying! We don't do that! Do you know what everyone at K would do if they knew-"

"I asked Mom and Dad. They talked to the administrators. It's okay...for now."

"I don't like this idea, Darren. At all. It's ruthless. I am not going to lie to some guy I've only met once about what happened to his son. There is nothing you can do that can stop me-"

I was cut off by a phone ringing. Darren walked over to our glass coffee table in the living room. It's Rachel's Cell Phone that's ringing.

I picked up the phone and read the caller ID: International Caller it read

"It's Eric..." I whispered

Darren gave me a cold stare "Do what's right, Olivia."

I scooped up the phone and hit answer

"Hello?" I said into the phone, trying to sound like Rachel as best as I can

"Rachel?" he asked

"Yes." I replied

"It's me...I'm sorry I'm not calling from my cell phone, I had a meeting at the university this morning, so I'm calling from my Office."

"That's alright, Eric."

There was a long pause between us

"What are Edison's flight plans for today? I haven't heard from him in a few weeks."

He believes I'm Rachel, _yes!_

"Um, look Eric. Eddie's...really sick. I thought it was just an awful cold, but I took him to the Doctor yesterday just to be sure..."

"And..."

I took a deep breath. "He has Mono, Eric."

There was a silence on his end of the phone.

"M-Mono?" he asked

"Yes. The Doctor said it could be up to 3 months before he's back to normal."

"Can I speak to him?" he asked

"He's asleep. He's always asleep, anymore. He's literally awake for half an hour to an hour a day, if that."

"So...he's not coming back is he?"

He sounds so sad...like he could burst into tears at any second.

"No, Eric. Not for awhile. He wants to go back, he cried for an hour yesterday because he wants to be there so badly."

"He could still come. I can take care of him, get him caught on all of his missed assignments..."

"He can't travel, Eric. It was a bear to get him to the Doctor's yesterday."

"Well, when he wakes, will you please tell him to call me? I want to speak with him so bad. If he is too tired, will you just tell him I love him and to get better soon?"

I blinked back a few tears. He sounds so desperate...

"Of course Eric. You know he loves you too."

"Please keep me updated. I would like to know how he's doing everyday, not every few weeks."

"Yes, of course. I'll talk to you soon, Eric."

"Alright, Rachel, g-goodbye."

I hung up before I started crying.

I turned and faced Darren. He's _grinning_. Grinning at the fact that I just completely ripped out and shattered some British dude's heart.

"I hope you're happy!" I yelled at him.

I stormed upstairs to my room.

* * *

Poor Mr. Sweet and Olivia! How is he going to break the news to everyone at the House? Review, Favorite, Follow, and Keep Reading:)


	13. Chapter 13

Hellllooo! I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I've been crazy, crazy busy with school all week long! But don't think I forgot about my Story! Any who, here's Chapter 13! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! DON'T UNDERSTAND? READ THE FIRST PART OF THIS SENTANCE AGAIN!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

The mist didn't take me last night. Bummer- I wanted to talk to Nina. It's morning now, and everyone is in uniform, waiting to eat breakfast. KT is the only one missing.

"What's for breakfast today Trudes?" Amber asks.

"Omelets!" she exclaims

"Ew, Omelets, like, have carbs in them." Cassie complains

"Cassie...it's eggs. Eggs are protein, they're good for you." Erin explains to her

Just then KT came trudging down the stairs, still in her PJ's and bunny slippers. Her hair is tasseled, and she looks exhausted

"KT, what's the matter love?" Trudy asks her.

"I feel awful. I think I've got that flu that's been going around." KT groaned

Trudy walked over to her and felt her forehead. "Oh my. You're warm. Go get back in bed, I'll come check on you as soon as I get everyone else off."

"Alright." KT moans as she shuffles back up the stairs. 

"Breakfast is ready!" she chimes.

Trudy hurries back into the kitchen and begins putting Omelets on plates and handing them to everyone.

"Good! I'm starving!" Alfie says as he begins to stuff his face.

"Alfie, when are you not hungry?" Amber whines

Everyone smirks while Trudy finishes handing everybody their plates.

My eyes dart over to Patricia, who is stuffing her face with her omelet. I still can't get that email she was sending me out of my head...

Suddenly, she started coughing. Then, she sprinted out of the room. Joy immediately stood up and ran after her. I followed closely behind her. Joy turned into the girls bathroom down the hall.

Patricia was on her knees, and had her head dangling over the toilet. Joy stooped down next to her and pulled her hair back, as Patricia continued to vomit. Joy rubbed her back in small circles.

"Shhh. It's okay." She soothed 

That should be me comforting her...

Patricia finally finished and flushed the toilet. She fell back into Joy's arms.

"It's okay. You have that Flu. I think KT threw up last night too. It's alright." Joy assured her

Trudy came running into the bathroom.

"Is everything alright?" she asked

"I'm sick, Trudy." Patricia groaned.

Trudy bent down next to the two girls. She brushed some hair out of Patricia's face.

"I had a feeling a few of you would get this. Joy, help her up to her room, I'm going to send everyone else off to school." Trudy said, hurrying out of the room

I stayed behind as Joy helped Patricia up.

"Look on the bright side, at least Eddie's coming back today." Joy said

If only she knew...

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

I. Hate. Being. Sick.

Trudy took my temperature earlier, and I have a 101.5 fever, great.

My head and stomach hurt like hell, and I've thrown up several times.

I tossed and turned in my bed. I can't sleep for a couple reasons:

1. I feel too awful

2. I'm too excited to see Eddie

_Eddie._

He's all I want at the moment. I want him here, with me. I could really go for one of his sarcastic remarks right now...

I hear my door creaking open...but no one is there.

"Trudy?" I asked.

No response.

"KT?" I ask

Nothing.

Who was there? Although, in this House, it was probably a ghost or something. Or maybe I'm just hallucinating?

I stood up out of my bed and slipped into my comfy black slippers and trudged out of my room and down the stairs. 

"Hello? I croak

_Cough Cough Cough_

I slowly enter the living room, and find KT laying on the couch, curled up in countless blankets, and she's cuddling a box of tissues.

"Hey." I mumble

"Hi." she says, followed by a cough

"How you feeling?" I ask

"Awful. I have a 102.3 fever, my chest hurts from coughing, I've puked twice and my stomach is killing me." she moans

"Me too." I mumble

She sighs. "We're a hot mess aren't we?"

I smirk. "Yeah."

"Have you heard from Eddie?" she asks

"Nope. I don't think Sweetie's heard from him either." I said a little too harsh.

KT sighs. "Patricia, you know I don't like him like that. I love Eddie...as my best friend. Nothing more. He's all yours." 

"I know, I know." I said sitting down next to her.

KT grinned. "I miss him a lot, though. I'm not gonna lie."

I smiled. "I miss him too. So much."

"It's just weird that he hasn't called or anything...I mean, I talked to him on Skype more this summer then I did my actual family." she said

I can't tell her about the email. I just can't. No need to make her upset...

Whoa. Am I worried about KT's feelings? I must be really sick...

"He's just sick. You know how boy's get when they're sick. It's the end of the world to them. He'll be here later, so we don't have to worry." I reassured her

"When is later? Nobody has even heard anything..." she said while coughing

"I'm not sure. I know he likes late flights, so he can sleep on the plane..."

"Hmmm." She murmured.

KT broke into a fit if coughs. She leaned over to the side and grabbed a silver bucket and put her face into it. I immediately pulled her hair back just as she began to hurl.

I patted her back as she slowly stopped. She sat up and flopped back down on the couch.

"Thanks, for that." she croaks.

"No problem." I respond.

We sit there in silence for a minute. KT eventually speaks

"Remember when Alfie and Jerome were fighting and they had that prank war before break? And Eddie sided with Jerome, and Fabian sided with Alfie..." KT whispered

I laughed "How could I forget that? Alfie and Fabian smelled like fish for days after all that!"

"And then Fabian tried to put pink hair dye in Eddie's shampoo, but Eddie caught him? She exclaimed

"Or when Jerome stood outside Fabian and Eddie's door, waiting to throw orange slime on Fabian but Mara came out instead and he drenched her!"

We both started laughing hysterically, until our laughs turned into coughs, that is.

"We should've pranked them. We could have told Eddie and Fabian there was some Egyptian god after us, and seen how long it would've taken them to figure out it was fake." I suggested

"OMG that would've been sooooo good! We could have hidden somewhere and just been like. "I'm watching you, Osirian. They so would have fell for it!" KT exclaimed

We both burst into a fit of giggles and coughs again. Our boys are soooo easy...

"Patricia...how come we never tried this, you know, actually being friends..." KT asked

I'm not sure how to respond to that. 

What am I supposed to say? I thought you were trying to steal Eddie from me? I thought you took Nina's place?

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I think we should start fresh.." I said to her

She smiled. "Deal."

"Now, let's talk about something else before this gets weird." I suggest.

KT just laughs...

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

Oh. My. Gosh.

Eddie's the Osirian!

I forgot my French textbook, and needed to go back to the House to get it, and what do I find?

Patricia and KT talking about Eddie being the Osirian!

Wait..then who's the Chosen One? Patricia?

No- Patricia must be the Isisian!

Maybe KT is the Chosen One?

I bet that's why they always hang out together! Eddie, Patricia, KT, Fabian...AND ALFIE!

They all know about the Osirian and Chosen One thing! What if _Alfie _is the Chosen One?

How come he never told me about any of this? Does anyone else know?

Wait a minute...

Those two guys said that the people the Mask and Cup belonged to were dead...

Does this mean...

Eddie's DEAD?!

No. It can't. Eddie's coming back today. And everyone else is alive, so who would be the Chosen One?

Eddie can't be dead, he just can't! And wouldn't we have heard by now if he was?

I tiptoed as quietly as I could past Patricia and KT and ran upstairs into my room. I quietly shut my door and slid down along side it, throwing my head in my knees

What is going on?

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

Patricia heard me.

I was in her room this morning, and accidentally bumped her door. She looked around and thought someone was there. Maybe I'm getting closer to be able to communicate with her? Maybe I can finally tell her what happened to me?

But that's a long shot.

After that incident this morning, I left the house as soon as I could. As much as I want everyone to know where I am, I'm also afraid. What if they somehow end up dead too? What is someone kills them?!

I followed my old friends around College- what else am I supposed to do? Watch KT and Patricia cough and puke all day?

I tried to remember more about my life, too. A few memories did resurface- but nothing major. A few dates with Patricia, a couple of guys nights with Fabian, Alfie and Jerome, and some dinners with my Dad in his office.

But nothing that'll help me find my killer.

It's past dinner time, and everyone is either doing homework or socializing in the kitchen/living room. Except for me, I'm having fun running through walls. (Hey, if I'm dead, I might as well have some fun, right?)

As I'm running through the wall between the kitchen and the main hallway, Tom descends the stairs. Trudy is by his side, and she looks sad. I stand behind them as the walk into the kitchen.

Nobody acknowledges Tom and Trudy's presences right away. It takes a moment for all the chatter to die down, and for everyone to look up from their homework.

"Um, if I could have your attention please. I have an announcement to make." Tom says

"You all may want to sit down for this" Trudy adds. A tear falls out of her eye, and she quickly wipes it away.

Everyone else exchanges worried looks, then sit down.

What the?

Tom clears his throat. "I'm sure, many of you were expecting Eddie Miller, son of Mr. Sweet to return to school today." he begins

Oh my god...

KT looks at Fabian worriedly.

"And?" Patricia asks

Tom takes a deep breath. "Mr. Sweet was in contact with Eddie's Mother today. It appears that Eddie has been diagnosed with Mono. Therefore, he will not be able to return to the school for a near 3 months."

"WHAT?" Patricia shrieks (Well, everybody pretty much screamed, but Patricia was definitely the loudest)

Wait wait wait! Did he just say I have Mono? What the hell? Why did my Mom tell them that? Does she know what happened to me? Wait, who _is_ my mom?

"M-m-Mono?" Fabian asks

"Yes. He's quite ill. I'm very sorry." Tom says

"Wha- NO! He just had a cold! He-" Patricia yells

"Miss Williamson calm down. Eddie will be just fine-" Tom tries to tell her

But he's too late. She's already stormed out of the room. I turn and face everyone else

"He- he will be back though, right?" Fabian asks, clearly concerned

"Yes. It will be awhile though. Mr. Sweet said his condition is not good." Tom informed them

Well, technically, he is right about that...

Cassie and KT started bawling. Fabian engulfed both of them in hugs.

"Guys, it's okay. Mono is a curable, non life threatening disease. He'll be alright. It'll just take awhile." Erin soothed

"I don't want it to take a few months. I want him here now!" KT said between sobs

Fabian tightened his grip on KT. He was even letting tears spill now. As was Alfie...and Joy...and Mara...and Amber, and even Dex. None of them were crying as hard as KT and Cassie though.

My friends really did love me. I can't imagine what they would do if they knew the real truth... 

"Where'd Patricia go?" Amber eventually asks

"She stormed off somewhere." Jerome mumbles.

Amber stands up and runs up the stairs. I follow closely behind her. She knocks on Patricia's door. 

"Patricia?" she asks

No response 

Amber tries to turn the door knob, only it doesn't budge. She sighs and pulls a Bobby-pin from her hair. She slips it into the little key-hole in the door knob, turns it, and opens the door.

I float behind her as she slowly enters the room. Patricia is laying face down in her bed, crying into a pillow.

"Patricia?" Amber asks again.

"Go away." she grumbles

Amber sighs and sits on her bed

"Aww, Patricia." She says

Patricia sits up and faces Amber. Her face is tearstained, and her makeup is running. Amber pulls her into a hug.

"It'll be okay. He'll be back. It's not like when Nina never came back..."

Wait, what?

Patricia forced herself out of Amber's grip and sniffled.

"I just...I just want him here."

Amber sighed. "I know you do. But he'll be back..."

Oh Amber...

I silently watched my the former love of my life suffer. She has no idea. I hope I go into the mist tonight, I _really_ need to talk to Nina...

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

So Eddie has Mono? Sounds suspicious...

I laid down on my bed, completely dazed. It's time to put the pieces together...

1.) According to those guys the other day, a boy and a girl(maybe aka the Chosen One and the Osirian) are dead

2.) Eddie _is_ the Osirian

3.) Eddie apparently has mono, and won't be back for awhile.

Is Eddie dead? He can't be, I mean, they did say he'll be back...

What if it's a lie? What if something bad happened to him?

Oh, and who is the Chosen One?

Alfie must know! Maybe I can talk to him? I can't just come out and tell him everything though, but I'll get something out of him...

I stood up and began my walk to Alfie and Jerome's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Alfie exclaimed.

I gently turned the door knob and walked inside. He smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Hey baby." he said

"Hi. How you feeling?" I ask him

He sighs "I'm okay. I'm really worried about him...I hope he's okay."

I sit down on his bed next to him. "I'm sure he will be. Eddie's tough. He'll get through it."

Alfie smiles. "He is. I'm still worried for him though, I mean, he is one of my best friends."

"I know. Have you tried calling him?" I question.

"Yeah, we all have. He must be feeling really bad. He hasn't even responded to Patricia, let alone me or anyone else..."

Or maybe he's dead...

"Really?" I say

"Yeah. Fabian says that Mono makes you really tired, and that he probably sleeps a lot, so I'm not too worried."

"But he could at least send an Email."

"Yeah, that's true."

We sit in silence for a moment. I reach over and grab his hand. My poor baby...

"It's better then last time though, I mean, he'll be back, unlike Nina." he whispers

"Who's Nina?" I ask

"She boarded here couple of years ago. She was American, dated Fabian for awhile, roomed with Amber. She was awesome, we were pretty good friends. Her Grandma was really sick and she stayed in America with her last term, and she just couldn't come back. I don't know the whole story, she only said goodbye to Fabian. She wrote him a letter, but that's it." he finishes

"So, she just, didn't come back?"

"Yep."

"And nobody heard from her?"

"Pretty much."

I freeze. What if...what if Nina's the Chosen One? What if she's dead!?

"You okay?" Alfie asks me

"Uh yeah!" I lie "I was just thinking...if I ever knew that Nina girl. I don't think so."

"She never really hung out with anyone who wasn't in the house." he says.

I glance down at the watch on my wrist. It's a little past 10:00, and I should be getting to bed soon.

"I'm going to go to bed. I love you." I say to him, and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too beautiful." he responds.

I pat his hand and quickly stand up and leave the room.

Only one thought crosses my mind as I make my way back up to my room:

I have to find out where Eddie and Nina really are.

* * *

Well...what'd ya think? Comment Comment Comment PLEASE! I'll try to update as soon as humanly possible! I love you all sooo much! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi my Lovelies! I managed to get another Chapter done for you today! Yay! A couple things before you read this Chapter:

1.) This story (Only the parts with Olivia) are going to have more profanity and gore. Not much, but I don't wanna freak anyone out.

2.) The reason this Chapter is short is because the next 2 are going to be REALLY long.

Alright, now that that's covered, time to read! I hope you like this Chapter, enjoy!

* * *

(Olivia's P.O.V.)

There's a beautiful field. A beautiful field of flowers and grass. I stand there, in the sunlight taking everything in. This place is so beautiful, but is there anybody else here?

"Hello?" I call out

From the trees, I see a figure emerge. Whoever it is is walking closer to me. I put my hand above my eyes and try to see who it is.

My heart skips a beat. It's Eddie.

"Eddie?" I whisper

He smiles and walks toward me. He is wearing a white suit and shoes.

I walk toward him. When I'm about 2 feet away from him, I reach out and grab his arm. I moved my hand up to his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Where have you been?" I ask

He doesn't say anything, he just grins.

His infamous Eddie smirk turns into a frown. He shakes me off of him and slowly backs away.

"Eddie, what.." I say

He closes his eyes, and then I watch as a mysterious figure in black throws an ax into his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes fly open. That was the scariest fucking dream I've ever had.

I look around. I'm laying in my bed, still dressed in my outfit from earlier. I must of fallen asleep after my blowout with Darren.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I whip it out to see who is texting me

_Destiny3_ it reads

I hit the read button

_Hey, heard about what happened with Dumble Daddy. Wanna tap into Victoria Mills' phone later?_

I completely forgot! We still haven't looked through the phone!

_Yeah! Come over!_ I text back

_Be there in 5! _ she responds almost immediately

I stand up from my bed and glide over to one of the secret drawers in my desk. The key to it is hidden in a pair of pink high heels I keep next to my dresser, which is next to my desk. I pick the left shoe up, rip the key out, and shove it into the keyhole in the drawer. It clicks open. I rifle through a few things, until I see the phone. I pull it out and turn it on.

The screensaver of the cute Pug is before my eyes again. I pull out a phone cord from my secret drawer, and plug one end into my phone and the other into my laptop.

"Yooo!" Destiny exclaims as she enters my room

"Sup Bitch?" I ask her

"What up slut?" She responds.

Oh our inside jokes...

She comes over to me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" she whines

"Relax, I didn't do anything yet. Just getting everything set up."

"I wonder who this Victoria chick is?" Destiny asks

I shrug. "No clue. The Computer's ready. Let's get started."

I open an app on my laptop that tracks and locates all calls on Cell Phones. As we found before, every call made on this phone was made to the same number.

"Is there a list of the date, place and times of the calls?" Destiny asks

"Yeah, there is. Let me open it up." I say. I click the open button

**July 31st, 2013 10:00 A.M Sacramento, CA 10 min 36 sec**

**August 2nd, 2013 12:34 P.M. Los Angeles, CA 3 min 53 sec**

**August 7th, 2013 9:26 A.M. Redding, CA 6 min 42 sec**

**August 8th, 2013 7:34 A.M Eugene, OR 4 min 18 sec**

**August 12th, 2013 4:46 P.M. Salem, OR 2 min 33 sec**

"She was mostly going North." I say

"Wonder why?" Destiny asks

I open the maps app(haha that rhymes!) on my phone. I type in Los Angeles, California to Salem, Oregon.

"It says it's a 8 hour and 4 minute drive to Salem from here." I tell Destiny

"Well, where in L.A. does it say the call was made?" she questions

"Umm..." I click the Exact Location button.

"The Ritz-Carlton Hotel." I say

"Whoa. This bitch must have had a ton of money." Destiny murmurs

"Maybe." I respond.

I exited out of the phone tapping app, and type in The Ritz Carlton L.A into Yahoo. Several links appeared. I clicked on the first one. It was the hotel's official page. The website showed pictures of luxurious hotel rooms, a fancy pool, gourmet food, etc.

"Whoa." I whisper to myself

"Look, it says now hiring at the top of the page!" Destiny exclaims

She's right, they are hiring. A light bulb just went off in my head.

"Oh god, that's your scheming face." Destiny says to me

"Here's what I think we should do. I'll tell my Fam that I'm spending the night at your house. You, tell your family your spending the night at my house. They won't think anything of it. We'll really go to the Ritz-Carlton. You can ask for a job there, while I stay in a hotel room there. Once your hired, we'll hack into their computers and see if Victoria or Jude stayed there. If so, we go check out what room they were in, their checkout and check- in dates, what they did there, etc."

"Ok, couple problems with that. One, how are we going to get there? Two, where are we going to get the money to stay there? And three, how will Victoria staying at the hotel help us figure out what happened to Eddie and Nina?"

"I have my temps. My Dad won't miss a little bit of cash. And that last part is what we need to figure out."

"I thought you wanted to go to Anubis House?"

"Oh I do. And we will. I want to see what we find here, and maybe in Sacramento first though."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, go home and pack your bags, bitch. We're going to the Ritz."

* * *

What are the girls going to find at the Ritz? Be totally honest, do you like them in the story? If not, then I'll cut them out more, but they are going to be important, trust me. PRETTY PREETY PLEASE Review! Reviews make me happy! Oh, and before I forget- I'm not sure when I'll post again. It may be tomorrow, it may not. It may be a week or so. But for now, stay tuned:)


	15. Chapter 15

Heyyy! I didn't think I'd get to update today, but here I am! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I love love, LOVE hearing from you guys! Here's Chapter 15! Enjoy:)

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

The mist clouds me again. Soon, Anubis vanishes before my very eyes, and I'm with the mist, and nothing else.

Nina is standing in front of me. She is not wearing a gown like she was a couple days ago, but just a simple pair of jeans, white t-Shirt, and Burberry flats.

"Hey." She says to me

"Hey. Why didn't I come here last night?" I ask

"I'm not sure. The Mist take you every other night, I have no idea." 

Weird...

"I haven't found out anything else yet. And everyone at the House thinks that I have Mono and I'm coming back-" I try to say before Nina cuts me off

"I know. I watched that in the bowl today. It's okay- you're not going to find things out everyday. This will take time." she explains

"But I want to know who did this to us now!" I whine

"I know you do, believe me, I do too. But, what I'm trying to tell you is I remembered something weird earlier." Nina says

I freeze. What did she just say?

"Wha- what did you remember?" I ask

She walks up to me and grabs my hand.

"Close your eyes." she whispers

I do as she says... 

_The sun is shining and the sky is clear. Large cacti and tall mountains can be seen for miles and miles away. There's a huge pool, surrounded by rocks, with an almost identical hot tub next to it. This must be a resort or something..._

"Wait, am I like, reading your mind or something?" I ask Nina, making the image fade away

"Eddie! Don't do that! You can see what I see when you hold my hand, and I can see what you see. It's because of the Chosen One Osirian thing. Now just shut up and watch!" she yells

"Alright, Alright!" I exclaim

She shrugs and grabs my hand, and the memory continues... 

_Nina is sitting in the hot tub, wearing a red bikini with white polka dots. She looks in front of her and smiles._

_"Hey." she says_

_"Hey!" The voice responds_

Wait a minute...that's me!

I watch as _I slip into the hot tub next to her, shirtless and wearing Black swim trunks._

_"Well?" she asks me_

_"I found a guy. He's in L.A. He'll get everything taken care of for us." I say_

_"Awesome!" she chimes_

_"Yeah. Once we get everything, we need to get to Vancouver, then this will all be over." I say_

_"God I hope so." Nina moans._

_"I can't wait to get back to the house." she adds_

_I smirk. "Yeah, they miss you.."_

"And that's where it cuts off." Nina says, bringing us back to reality.

I stand there, silent for a minute. What the _hell_ was that memory?

"What did I mean when I said I found a guy? And why were we going to Canada?" I ask

Nina shrugs her shoulders "No idea. I told you it was weird. I'm sure that place was at a resort though, I just don't know where..."

We don't talk for a while. We just mingle in the mist. Finally, Nina speaks up.

"Oh, and one more thing..." she whispers

"What?"

"I think...and I'm not sure...I may have an idea who might have killed us." 

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

I tossed and turned in my bed. Joy is sound asleep...everyone in the House probably is by now. I look at my watch on the night stand next to my bed, it's 12:45 in the morning.

Eddie and Nina could be in danger, or worse, and we wouldn't even know. How could Mr. Sweet not know?

Unless...he does! What if he knows about Eddie being the Osirian? What if he's in on it? But if something _did_ happen to Eddie, why wouldn't he just tell us the truth?

This is so complicated. Maybe a late night snack will make me feel better. I as quietly as possible tip toe out of my bed, being careful not to wake Joy. I gently open my door, and make my way towards the stairs.

It's so nice to not have to worry about Victor yelling at me for sneaking around at night. Sometimes I miss him, but Tom seems so much more laid back, he probably wouldn't care that I'm up right now...

I walk into the kitchen and open the pantry. Hmmm...what should I eat? Oooh, Chocolate Chip Cookies! I grab them, and then I grab milk from the fridge. I pour the milk into a glass, then dunk the cookies in milk. Mmmmm, this is so good!

I munch on my cookies and think. That's what I really need to do right now, is just think...

"Where are you Eddie?" I whisper to myself. Sure, we were never close or anything, but he's still my friend. He's one of Alfie's best friends. I care about him, I can't even imagine what would happen if he is dead...

I sigh and set my now empty glass in the sink, and put the rest of the Cookies back in the pantry. Maybe I'll get to sleep now. I walked into the main hallway and headed to the stairs...

_Crash!_

I whip around. What was that? I tip toe back into the Kitchen. No one is there. 

"Hello?" I call out

No response.

"Is anybody there?" I ask 

Eh, whatever. Nobody else is awake besides me. I sigh and walk back into the hallway.

I hear running behind me. Before I get the chance to turn around, I feel a hand cover my eyes, and another dig nails into my throat. I try to scream, but the hand clenches my throat tighter.

"Don't. Make. A. Mother. Fucking. Sound." A voice snarls

I try with all of my might to kick and wriggle away. I can't scream, and now I'm having trouble breathing. My attacker pushes me down onto the floor, and pushes my head down, so I can't look up.

"Listen here Weepy Willow. I killed the Chosen One and the Osirian. They are never coming back!" the voice growled

I try to scream again, but I the pair of hands push my face harder onto the floor. They tie a piece of cloth around my eyes. I can feel tears slide down my cheeks and hit the floor.

Then, I feel something cold and hard press up against my head. I freeze- It's a gun!

"Here's what's gonna happen. You, are not going to say a _word_ about this anyone. Not a word. You say nothing to your boyfriend, your roommate, Mr. Sweet, no one. Everyone is going to think Nina and Eddie are okay. If you even do dare as to say a WORD to anyone, and I mean anyone at all, I will kill your precious Alfie. Then, after I'm done killing him, I'll kill the rest of that retched club, and the rest of this house, and make you watch the entire thing. And finally, I will kill you. Nod if you understand?"

I slowly nod. I feel the gun being pressed against my head even harder.

I tried to listen to the voice- it doesn't sound like a guy or a girl, and has no accent.

"Good. Now, you know Eddie and Nina are dead. You suspected it, and now you know for sure. Stop. Digging. For answers! Got it?"

I nod my head again. This isn't happening this isn't happening...

"You're such a smart girl. Just like Nina is...or was, I should say."

Oh my god oh my god oh my god...

I feel the person lift up my hands and slip something into them; It feels smooth and square.

"This thing, is a timer. When I get off of you, you are going to lay here until this timer goes off. If you get up before it goes off, or call the police, or do anything stupid, I will kill everyone in this entire house, including you. Ok?"

I nod my head. My lungs are growing tighter, and my breathing is weak. I can feel a sharp pain in my legs, arms, and back from the person sitting on me.

"Good. I'm going now. Nice chatting with you, Miss Jenks." the person whispers

I feel all of their weight lift off of me, and the gun is pulled away from my head. I can finally breathe. Did that just really happen? My heart is beating a million miles an hour, and my throat hurts.

I strain my ears and try to listen for anymore sounds, I hear nothing.

Why didn't anyone hear the crash and wake up? Or the person yelling at me? Or the giant thud I made when I hit the floor? How could everyone have slept through that?

The timer thingy vibrates in my hands. I sit up and rip the cloth from my eyes. My attacker is long gone. My hands are shaking from shock, and I can feel hot tears streaming down my face.

I scoot over to that corner where the what used to be the Cellar Door and stairs meet. I curl into a ball and throw my head into my knees, and let the tears poor out.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, bawling my eyes out, when I hear a door open. I jump back in horror- what if the guy from earlier came to finish me off? I sigh when I see Dex and Fabian walking toward me with flashlights.

"Willow? What are you doing? It's like 2 in the morning?" Fabian asks

What am I supposed to say? Oh, nothing some person broke into the house, tried/threatened to kill me, said they'd killed your best friend and ex-girlfriend, and then threatened to kill you and everyone else in the house?

"I...I had a bad dream. A really, bad dream." I lie

"So bad that you're curled up in a ball in a corner crying?" Dex whispers

"I sleepwalk sometimes." I say, my voice cracking

"Willow, are you sure you're okay?" Fabian questions

"Yeah, what was your dream about?" Dex asks

I shrug. "It's nothing guys, really. I'll be fine. Just go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

Fabian and Dex exchange worried looks.

"Um, alright. See you later." Dex says.

He pulls Fabian by the arm, and they go back into their room. I curl back up into my ball, and begin crying harder then I already was, if that's even possible. I can't believe I just lied to them like that! I feel like screaming!

I hear another door open in the distance, I'm to upset to look up and see who it is. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and scream.

"Shhh, Willow, baby it's just me."

I unwind myself from my fetal position and face my boyfriend. He sits down next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks

"I...I had an awful dream, Alfie." I choke

"Aww, come here." he whispers

I crawl into his lap and burry my face into his chest and continue to cry. He rubs my back in circles and tries to tell me everything's okay.

"What was your nightmare about?" he whispers to me

I pull my head up from his chest and face him. I need to think of a lie, quick.

"Um...S- Someone came into my room, and killed me...with a bow and arrow, then they killed you too, Alfie."

I throw my head onto his shoulder and start crying again. Hopefully he'll believe my little white lie...

He hugs me against him tight. "Aww Willow it's okay. Shhh. It's alright." he soothes

Good, he believes me!

"Willow...if anyone...and I mean anyone, ever so much as lays a figure on you, I will kill them. Nobody is ever going to hurt my Willow. It was just a bad dream..."

This only makes me cry harder. He's Oblivious...he has no idea. But it's not like I can tell him. If Alfie is going to try to keep me safe, I need to keep him safe as well, and if keeping Eddie and Nina's murders a secret is what it takes, then so be it.

I slowly start to calm down. Alfie continues to rub my back until I've completely stopped crying.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed with me tonight?" he asks me

I smile. I can't even imagine being on my own tonight...

"Okay." I whisper

We both stand up, and I grab hold of Alfie's arm. We walk into his room, and squeeze onto his bed. He pulls me close to him, and covers us with his blankets.

"I love you." I say to him

"I love you too. So much." He says

We both lean in at the same time, and share a long, lingering kiss. Eventually we pull away, and I snuggle into Alfie's arms. He plays with my hair until I fall fast asleep.

* * *

Leaving you kind of cliffy, mwahahahaha! Sorry if this Chapter totally sucked, I kind of rushed through it- I REALLY wanted to post today! Review, and stay tuned for more! Good Night!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my lovelies! I am so so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated, in, like, forever! But, to make it up, I have a surprise for you...but you'll have to read this chapter first! So here's the new Chap! Enjoooy!

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR THE RITZ-CARLTON HOTEL IN LOS ANGELES**

* * *

(Olivia's P.O.V.)

It's evening. Destiny is at her house, packing her suitcase, and telling her parents she's staying the night at my house. I, have already packed my bags, and am going through our plan again:

I'm going to check into the Ritz-Carlton in downtown L.A. Destiny, is going to apply for a job as a Maid (which she'll hopefully get), granting her access to the Hotel's computer system, where she can look up when and where Victoria Mills stayed. Together, we'll sneak into whatever room(thanks to Destiny's keys to every room) and search for anything that could possibly help us.

My parents and siblings think I'm staying the night at Destiny's. I stole some cash from my Dad's safe(shhh!), and now, I'm going to meet Destiny at our favorite mall, and then we'll drive to the Ritz.

We've got this all worked out, what could possibly go wrong? 

* * *

It only took 45 minutes for us to get to the hotel. It probably would have taken much less time had we not been stuck in Friday night L.A rush hour traffic. I drive my mom's cherry red Volkswagen(that she thinks is at Destiny's house) in front of the gorgeous hotel to their outside check-in, where a cute Indonesian guy is there, smiling at us.

"Hello! Welcome to the Ritz-Carlton Los Angeles. I'm Edwardo- let me take your bags while you check in."

Edwardo. Sounds like Eddie...

I force a smile on my face

"It's all in the trunk! Thanks a bunch!" I squeal as I press a button to pop open my trunk.

Edwardo smiles and reaches into my trunk. I see an older Asian guy come around the corner with a golden luggage cart. Edwardo begins to load Destiny and I' suitcases onto it.

"Ready?" I whisper to her

She grins. "Born ready, beotch."

I smile and give her a small hug from my seat. "Good luck."

She smiles at me and climbs out of the car, and walks over to the check in desk. This better work... 

* * *

(Destiny's P.O.V.)

I'm walking to the front desk/check in at the Ritz. This place is the fanciest place I've ever seen. A middle aged lady with onion skin, black hair pulled into a bun, blue eyes, and wearing a grey pant suit smiles at me from behind the counter.

"Hello. Welcome to the Ritz-Carlton L.A. How can I be of service?" she asks

"Um, hi. I saw your help wanted add online, and wanted to apply for a job. As a Maid.." I say

The girl behind the counter smiles. "Oh how wonderful! You're timing is perfect- we had a room service Madame unexpectedly quit a few weeks ago! Just fill out this application and we'll get you started!"

She slides me a crème colored piece of paper; it's a job application. I smirk to myself.

"Thank you." I say to the lady.

She grimaces at me. "No problem sweetheart. Take your time filling that out."

She then walks into the actual hotel. I quickly pull out my phone and text Olivia:

_Phase 1 complete_

* * *

(Olivia's P.O.V.)

"Here is your room Madame." the Middle aged French guy who escorted me to my hotel room exclaims.

This room is flipping gorgeous. There is a beautiful white queen sized bed, with elegant sheets and pillows, a flat screen TV on the beautiful white painted walls, soft brown carpet, and best of all, a giant, at least 50 foot wide vertical window with a perfect view of downtown L.A. 

I smile and face the French guy

"Thank You." I say. I reach into my orange Kate Spade purse and pull out a wad of cash and hand it to him. He simply smiles and shuts my door as he leaves the room.

This room isn't even a suite, and it's still one of the fanciest hotel rooms I've ever stayed in. I set my bags on the floor and flop on to my bed. Why can't all cases involve hotel rooms as nice as this?

There's a knock on my door.

"Room service, bitch!" a voice screams

I smile to myself. Destiny.

I leap off my bed and unlock my door. Destiny is standing there, in an old fashion black and white Maid's outfit. Her curly brown hair is pushed under a white bonnet, and she has on black shoes that looks like she stole from the 1940's.

"Nice outfit." I say

She smirks. "Thank ya!" she walks past me into my room. I shut the door behind her

"Wow, this place is epic!" she exclaims

"I know right?"

Destiny flops onto my bed. I do the same, and then face her.

"Do you have keys or whatever to all the rooms?" I question

"Uh, hell yeah! And- I can look up who is staying in what room at anytime."

"You, my friend, are fucking fabulous!" I squeal as I sling my arms around my bestie.

She hugs me back and pats my shoulder.

"Now, let's go search the computer at the front desk." she mummers

I smile. "Yay!"

We leave the room and go our separate ways- just to make sure we don't look suspicious. I stride down the long hallway of hotel rooms, until I finally reach a unit of glass elevators. I press the button, and the doors open immediately. The inside is gold and red velvet, and you can see your reflection in the glass.

Sweet! 

* * *

We exit the front doors of the hotel. I walk the opposite direction of Destiny, again to avoid suspicion. I glance over my shoulder to see Destiny talking to another Maid.

She nods at me, and the other Maid walks away; it's just us in the lobby now. I run behind the counter and stand next to Destiny.

She types in a bunch of security codes, and we're in.

"Yay! Look up Victoria." I say

"Got it." she murmurs.

She types in at the top of the screen "Victoria Mills."

I'm so anxious to know who this chick is that I press the enter button for Destiny. One name pops up: Victoria Mills

"Click on it!" I hiss

Destiny follows my instructions, and clicks on the name. A short profile appears:

Name: Victoria Mills  
Dates of stay: Aug. 1 - Aug. 4 2013  
DOB: 2/3/94  
Room # 1765 Divoglian Suite

But what shocked me the most, was the ID picture next to Victoria's bio.

There, was a head shot of a girl with dark black hair, black eyeliner, green eyes, red lipstick, wearing an eye of Horus necklace. She looks so much like Nina...

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks: Victoria Mills isn't an actual person..it was Nina's disguise.

"Oh my god!" I whisper

"How much you wanna bet Jude Williams is Eddie?" Destiny asks

My fingers fly over the keyboard. I type in Jude Williams. Another profile appears

Name: Jude Williams  
Dates of stay: Aug 1 - Aug 4 2013  
DOB: 5/5/95  
Room #: 1765 Divoglian Suite

Destiny was right. The picture next to Jude's name, was none other then Eddie Miller- With raven black hair and greenish-grey eyes. He must have been wearing contacts...

"So...Eddie and Nina had disguises...why?" Destiny asks

This couldn't be good. The only reason anyone should wear a disguise is if they're trying to hide...or protect themselves.

I clear my throat and observe the computer screen again. "The dates they were here are exactly when Eddie told me he'd be in Mexico. And they stayed in the same room, so they were obviously here together."

"But where would they have gotten the money to stay at a Ritz-Carlton? You and I can barely even afford being here! And they were staying in a _suite_!"

I didn't even think about that. Eddie had worked at checkout register at Kroger for a few years before he left, and Rachel_ is_ a Personal Injury Attorney, but between the two of them, they couldn't have been able to afford a single night at a Ritz-Carlton, let alone 3 nights in a suite...

I stared at the computer again. Those faces were certainly Eddie and Nina's alright. I said the names through by head, Victoria Mills. Jude Williams. Wait a minute...

"Wait. Williams? That sounds like Williamson..." I say to Destiny

She looks confused. "And..."

"Williamson, as in, Patricia Williamson? Eddie's girlfriend! Nina's friend? Remember?" I shout

How could I not have figured this out?!

Destiny gasps. "And Mills...that could be short for Millington! Or Miller!"

"Victoria could mean Victor...and Jude could be Trudy! Oh my god Destiny! They had the most obvious fake names and we didn't even notice!"

"Shit." she mutters

"Let's go up to the Divoglian suite, and see if there's anything up there that's useful." I suggest

We exit out of the computer and run to the elevators. Destiny presses the 15th floor button, where most of the suites are. It's a long and quiet elevator ride. The elevator finally dings and the glass doors slide open. We sprint down the long hallway of fancy and elegant suites until we reach the Divoglian suite.

Destiny reaches into her pocket and pulls out a huge chain of keys. She flips through them and slides one of them into the keyhole in the door. We hear the faint click of the door unlocking, and push it open.

We slowly walk inside, and flip the light switch on.

Destiny and I stand in utter shock at the image in front of us.

* * *

What do you think the girls saw?! Hahaha I love cliff hanger endings! So onto that surprise I mentioned earlier...drum roll please! ...I'M POSTING A MINI SERIES! It has nothing to do with Oblivious, and Eddie will be 100% alive(Spoiler Alert!) It'll be up later! Review and Favorite, and wait for my Mini Series to be up later! See ya!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! It's been **WAY** too long since I've updated, and I am sooo sorry! I play the Clarinet in my schools band, and we had a competition that lasted all day yesterday! Anyway, I've finally finished the next chapter! If I have time today, I'll update Reactions, but I can't make any promises. So here's the next chapter of Oblivious! Enjoy!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I stare at Nina in utter shock. What did she just say?

"Who?!" I ask 

"I watched a lot in the bowl today, Eddie. And something about..."

I can't hear what she says next. Her curly dirty blonde hair starts to fizzle out in front of my eyes. Great, the mist! Is this a joke?

"Nina!" I shriek

"I'm sorry! I'll see you soon!" She screams.

Soon, Nina is no longer standing in front of me, and I'm once again at Anubis House.

Damn it! She may know something...and now I have to wait until the stupid mist decides to take me again. Did I ever mention being dead sucks? 

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

I slowly flutter my eyes open. I take in my surroundings: I'm not in my room...I'm in Alfie and Jerome's room.

Then I remember last night. Maybe it was just a bad dream? But I know better, it wasn't. Eddie and Nina are really gone...and I have to keep my mouth shut.

I try to roll over, but something is blocking me. I glance down and see Alfie's arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Aww!

Alfie's begins to wake up. He smiles when he sees me still curled up next to him.

"Morning." I mummer

"Morning." He whispers. He plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Did you sleep better?" he asks.

Well, cuddling with Alfie did make me feel better last night, and I did enjoy waking up to him just now, but I can't say I had a perfect night of sleep. Visions of Nina and Eddie being murdered in gruesome ways was basically all I could think about...

"Mmmhm!" I lie

"Good. The Alfmister can fix anything!" he exclaims while letting out a huge yawn.

"Uh-huh." I say to him.

He yawns and snuggles his head into the crook of my neck.

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"We should probably get up." I say

"Why? It's Saturday? I wanna cuddle." Alfie responds

"Well...when you put it that way..."

We snuggle in bed for a little bit, until Jerome barges through the door, scaring both of us.

"Awe, did I interrupt a Walfie cuddle marathon?" he asks sarcastically

I roll my eyes. "Go away!"

He shrugs. "Anyway. Breakfast is ready- Trudy made Belgian Waffles."

"WAFFLES!" Alfie screams. He leaps out of bed and runs past Jerome and out of the room.  
I giggle. Oh Alfie...

"Willow, quick question. Out of all the guys out there, why did you pick him?" Jerome asks me

I smirk. "Because he's not a cheater."

Jerome looks horrified. He puts his head down and leaves the room. I climb out of bed and join everyone else in the kitchen.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

All of my former Housemates are eating around the table. What I would give to be eating with them right now...

"KT, Patricia. Are you feeling any better?" Trudy asks

"A little bit. My fever has gone down, and I haven't puked yet today. That's got to be a good sign." KT says

"I feel a lot better. My fever is almost normal and I haven't thrown up today either." Patricia adds.

"Well that's good. I didn't want to have to call a Doctor." Trudy replies

Fabian pushes his plate in front of him, and glances at KT.

"I'm finished now. KT, will you, Uh, help me with something real quick?" he says

"Oh, Uh, yeah." she replies. She stands up from her chair and follows Fabian out of the room and into the hallway.

They must be talking about that Crown thing. I had almost forgotten about that...

"What are we going to do about the piece of the Crown? If Eddie's not here yet, should we wait until he gets here? I mean, what if it's something serious? What if something bad is about to happen again..." KT rambles before Fabian cuts her off.

"Look, I was thinking. Everybody is really upset Eddie's not going to be here for awhile. Hearing about another mystery won't make anyone feel better. I say, we keep this between us. When the others are ready, we tell them."

I'm not sure what I think of this. I appreciate Fabian's loyalty towards me, but if this Crown thing is serious, he shouldn't wait. I wish there was a way he knew what I'd want him to do...

"I don't know Fabian. I really don't." KT whispers

"How about this. Tonight, meet me in my room. We'll do some extra research. Maybe Jasper didn't tell us enough. It's possible that-"

I'm distracted from Fabian and KT's conversation when I see Patricia come running out of the kitchen and down the hallway of boys rooms. KT sprints after her. Naturally, I follow them.

Like yesterday morning, Patricia has her face inches away from the toilet, throwing her guts up. Instead of Joy as her comfort, it's KT. When Patricia finishes, she sighs.

"I thought I was better." she groaned

KT patted her back and helped her stand up. "Go upstairs and rest. You need it."

The girls left the room, with my ghost trailing behind them. 

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine becoming so obsessed with Eddie Miller. He's all I can think about- who did this to him? And Nina? This is all just so crazy!

I pace anxiously around my bedroom. Where do I go from here? The voice of my attacker from last night rings in my head again: "Stop. Digging." How am I supposed to just sit back and not do anything about this?

Trudy knocks on the door and enters my room.

"Hello love. This package came in the mail just now for you!" she chimes

Who would send me a package?

"Oh! Uh, thanks Trudy!" I exclaim.

She smiles. "Your welcome dear. I'll leave you to it!" Trudy shuts my door and leaves.

I shake the package in my hands. It's light, and I can hear something moving around inside of it.

I spot a pair of scissors on Joy's desk. I grab them and tear the tape off the cardboard box.

Inside, is an old fashioned tape recorder. There is a tape next to it marked "Willow's Promise."

Huh?

I slide the tape into the recorder, and press play.

_**"Thought you were riddance of me so soon Miss Jenks? I think not. Haha!"**_

Oh my god. It's my attacker! But the voice is completely auto-tuned, just like last night...

_**"Anyway. I sent you this tape to remind you of your little promise. Remember our conversation last night? No? Well, here it is again!"**_

The entire event last night is played in my ears. From my first muffled scream to my final tears, the attacker had recorded it all. My hands begin to shake as I relive the memory in my mind.

**_"Just make sure you don't forget. If you still do, I have a little treat for you under the rest of the Styrofoam in this package. That's all for now. Auf Wiedesen!_**

The tape ends. What did they mean by "little treat?"

I dig through the Styrofoam, until my hands bump something small, hard and round. I pull it out, and examine it. It's a black, metal, sphere, with red spots all over it. Wait a second, that's a bullet! And the red...oh my god that's either Eddie or Nina's _blood!_

My hand flies over my mouth. It takes every bone in my body to not scream.

I kick the tape recorder off my bed and throw my face into my pillow and cry hysterically. Is this all really happening?

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

I curl up in a ball in my bed, as I did all day yesterday. Ugh, I hate being sick! Why can't I just be better?

KT and Joy enter my room.

"How you feeling?" Joy asks

I shrug. "Alright, I guess."

KT plops onto her bed. "I'm not 100% yet either, don't worry."

"I don't feel good at the moment either. It's my...time of the month again." Joy says

"Awe, I'm sorry." KT says

Now that they mention it, I'm probably due to start mine soon too. While KT and Joy engage in a TMI discussion about...that, I pull out my phone and check the date I'm supposed to start. My heart skips a beat. I'm 9 days late...

9 days. I've never been late, ever.

What if...

What if the all the throwing up wasn't just from being sick? And if I'm late...and I've been sleeping more lately...oh my god...am I...?

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

_"I think I may know who did this to us..."_

Damn it Nina! Why couldn't you just tell me! I need to know who killed us! Grrr! This is so annoying!

Tom descends the stairs. He has a grin on his face. Something still doesn't seem right about him...

Alfie enters the hallway. Tom smiles at him. "Hello Alfie." he says to him

"Hey Tom." Alfie responds

"Are you holding up okay? I mean, with what we announced last night and everything..."

Alfie frowns. "I'm alright. He's one of my best friends, and I really miss him. But he'll back."

Tom smiles "That's a great way to look at it. Just try not to antagonize Mr. Sweet today, he's not very happy about the situation either."

"I'll try my best."

Tom pats Alfie on the shoulder and walks into the living room.

Tom...

The way he walks, just looks so familiar...

_I sit on a brown velvet chair in my suite at the Ritz-Carlton in L.A. Nina and I are lucky we came up with enough money to rent a suite, I don't know how we would have been able to hide if we hadn't._

_I grab to remote on the table next to my chair and turn the TV on. SpongeBob! I'm probably the only 18 year old guy on the planet who loves SpongeBob, but hey who cares! Nina's on the pool deck, I mean, who will see me?_

_"It is illegal to lick doorknobs on other planets.."__ SpongeBob says_

_That's good to know. With everything that happens back at the house, I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up on another planet next term..._

_Creak!_

_I turn around and see a guy dressed in black, wearing a black ski mask standing behind me. He lunges toward me, and I jump out of his way before he gets near me. I sprint to the door and try to unlock it. My hands move like propellers as they try to unlock the bolts before the burglar comes at me. But I'm too late. The person jumps on me, and knocks me over backwards. I land on top of them, and pin them down. The person reaches up and tries to choke me, but I kick them in the shin, making them instantly drop their hands. I stand up and run toward the back of the room, to find some sort of weapon. I glance around and see a hanger laying on the floor. I grasp it and smack the attacker with it as soon as they approach me._

_The person swings at me several times, but misses each one. I pick up a vase on the kitchen table and throw it at their face. The glass explodes all over my attackers face, and rips the front part of the ski mask open._

_I don't recognize the guy trying to kill me. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and looks only 10 years older than me._

_He punches my in the face, and I fall over. Before I know it, this guy is on top of me, wrapping his hands around my throat. I kick and punch and scream with all my might, but it's useless._

_I lost. This is the end. I'm going to die in minutes..._

_As the world begins to black out, the guy screams, and is lifted off from me. I catch my breath and sit up. Nina and the guy are rolling around on the floor, hitting and punching each other._

_I stand up and lunge at the attacker, and pull him off of Nina._

_We swing at each other, and Nina rushes to the small kitchen in the back of the room. I glance up from this guys grip and see Nina, still in a white bikini and orange cover up, run over to us with a large knife._

_I push the attacker down on his back, and Nina stabs him in the arm. He screams, and Nina stabs him again. I punch him in the face, when I hear a piercing scream._

_I turn to see an Asian lady in a maid's outfit standing in the doorway, mortified. The attacker is nearly unconscious. I grab Nina by the wrist and pull her up to her feet._

_"Go, get the car, now! I'll meet you in a minute!" I yell at her_

_"Eddie-" she says_

_"Go! I've got this." I say to her_

_She sprints past the bewildered maid and runs out of the room._

_ The attacker starts to stand back on his feet. I run past the maid, and pull a wad of cash out of my pocket and throw it at her._

_"You saw nothing!" I scream to her, as I run down the hallway towards the elevators._

_The attacker stops by the maid, and hands her an even larger wad._

_I push the elevator button. The attacker is gaining on me._

_"C'mon C'mon!" I scream_

_The elevator dings and the glass doors slide open. The attacker is 10 feet away as the doors shut._

_Thank god. Who the hell is that guy?_

_The elevator dings, and I'm exposed to the main lobby of the Ritz. The attacker is nowhere in sight, but I sprint out of the hotel, just in case. When I'm outside, I see Nina, parked and waiting for me in our, um, rented Red Porsche._

_She smiles when she sees me. I open to door and she begins driving as soon as I sit down._

_"That was close!" Nina shrieks._

_She's right. That really was a close call, too close._

***

I snap myself back to reality. Oh my god. Tom did this! He killed Nina and I! That's what Nina found out! I run into the kitchen and see him talking to Amber.

"Mono would suck, I mean, it would make me too tired to put my makeup on." she says

Tom smiles at her. "Don't worry too much, Miss Millington. Eddie's alright, he'll be back soon." he says

He walks away from her, and flashes an evil looking smile. As he begins to climb the stairs, I see his jacket sleeve roll up a little bit. On his arm, are two, medium sized stab wounds, which looked like they had been put there by an innocent Chosen One, fighting for her life.

* * *

Did Tom really kill Eddie and Nina? If so, why? How did he do so..., I mean, they left the hotel safely, right? Is Patricia pregnant? What will KT and Fabian find out about the cup? How is Willow going to keep calm about her interesting situation? What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please please PLEASE review! Stay tuned:)

**btw, I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, OR THE RITZ-CARLTON HOTEL IN L.A!**


	18. Chapter 18

Good evening everyone! Gosh, it's been too long since I've updated this story! I've had a little bit of writers block with this chapter, so I'm sorry if this update totally sucks. Anywho, here's chapter 18! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR THE RITZ CARLTON HOTEL IN L.A.- AND THERE WILL BE PROFANITY IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

(Olivia's P.O.V.)

"What on Earth..." Destiny whispers.

I glance around the Divoglian Suite. Chairs have been knocked over, pillows are strewn everywhere, glass is shattered by the window, and the kitchen had dishes piled up in the sink. This type of stuff usually happens at a Motel 6, not a Ritz-Carlton.

"Well, their Maid staff evidentally sucks." I say

Destiny walks into the other part of the suite. I investigate the kitchen. There is a box of open Corn Pops on the counter- Eddie's favorite cereal.

Destiny trudges up to me. "Nothing."

"It looks like there was a fight or something that took place here..." I whisper

"Maybe Nina and Eddie had a brawl with some physco or something?" Destiny suggests

"That's possible. We could always come back with our police uniforms and demand they show us the survalience cameras from the nights Eddie and Nina were here." I rationalize

We stay silent. I don't think either of us knows what to say.

"Well, we found out Nina is Victoria, and Eddie is Jude. If they were using those fake names, maybe we could track down their credit cards, or things they bought, etc..." I suggest.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I read the caller ID: it's Brooke.

"Shit it's Brooke." I mumble

"Don't tell her where we are!" Destiny exclaims

"No duh!" I hiss.

I press the answe button.

"Hey bitchy sissy." I say

"Hey shawty. Mom told me to call you. Rachel and Mr. Dilliard arranged a candle light vigil for Eddie tonight. I thought you'd wanna come. You and Destiny can stay at the Ritz some other time."

"Wha- how did you know that!" I exclaim

"I'm a cop. I know everything. Get home soon, I'll cover for you morons. Goodbye."

"Bye." I say. I hang up the phone.

"What's going on?" Destiny asks.

"Your Dad and Rachel are having a candle light vigil for Eddie, and they want us there. And Brooke knows we're here, btw."

"That bitch figures out everything!" Destiny yells

"I know. Let's go get the car, shall we?"

We're then on our way.

I change out of my mini purple dress and black sparkly heels and leather jacket into a comfy pair of skinny jeans, knit navy blue Hollister sweater, and white keds.

I admire my reflection in my 6 foot mirror. I've been to many candlelight vigils, but they were always for victims of the murder cases I've solved. I glance at the alarm clock next to my bed. 9:30. It should be plenty dark for a candle light vigil by now...

I shrug and gallop out of room and down the stairs. My family is waiting for me, along with Rachel.

"Ready?" Darren asks

"Yeah, let's go." I mumble

It's a long and quiet car ride. The only noise that can be heard is Rachel's occasional sniffling from her silent tears.

We eventually arrive at a vast and open field, with giant woods in the distance. Destiny, and her parents are there, setting up tables, and lighting white candles. My parents greet them, while Destiny pulls me aside.

"I stole my dads laptop and did some research. Victoria Mills rented a Red Porsche. It was supposed to be returned to the Porsche Dealership in Sacramento almost a week ago." she whispers

"Seriously?!" I exclaim

"Yep."

"We need to find that car!"

"And how they paid to rent a fucking Porsche!"

I hear my Dad clear his throat. I jolt around.

"Brooke and Darren are passing out candles to the locals. Go help." he says

Destiny and I trudge over to Brooke and Darren. Almost 100 people have showed up. Wow!

Brooke sees us and smiles. "Take these." she says, handing us two white candles.

We stand next to Brooke, and greet people as they enter. After awhile, the L.A news department arrives.

A lady with long, curly black hair, wearing a red trench coat, long jeans, and black boots approaches us, holding a microphone.

"Hello ladies! I'm Carla Dingle, from the L.A news. Are you close to Eddie Miller?"

I nod.

"Would you mind if I interviewed you? The people of L.A are so curious to know what happened to Eddie, and I really don't want to bother Ms. Miller."

I glance excitedly at Destiny. Brooke and Darren are too busy socializing with locals to notice the camera crew surrounding Destiny and I.

"Yeah, Absolutely!" I chime

Carla smiles and stands between Destiny and I.

"What are your names? And how do you know Eddie?" she asks

"I'm Olivia Cullen, family friend."

"Destiny Dillard, her friend."

"Awesome! Let's get started!" Carla exclaims

The 3 camera guys who followed her in stand in front of us.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..." one of them says

"Hello Los Angeles! I'm Carla Dingle in the fields of downtown L.A at the Candle Light Vigil to promote and mourn the disappearance of L.A. native, Eddie Miller. For those of you who don't know, Eddie Miller is an 18 year-old who vanished over 2 weeks ago, reportedly telling his family and friends he was going on a trip to Mexico. Miller's passport was discovered recently in his bedroom, signaling something awful has happened to the teen. Here with me I have family friends of Eddie's Miss Olivia Cullen, and Destiny Dillard. Ladies, what was your first initial reaction when you first learned Eddie has vanished?"

Carla shoves the microphone in my face.

"You know Carla, I've known Eddie since birth and for him to just vanish, or run off is just not like him at all. I thought him randomly taking off to Mexico was fishy, but I just assumed he was seeing some old friends. He had been living with his Dad in England for awhile...I assumed maybe it was some sort of reunion? I believed this until I found his passport in his room. That's when I knew, something was up."

"How did that feel?" Carla asks

"Earth shattering. I was devastated. We both were." I say, looking at Destiny.

She nods her head. "It was scary. It still is."

"Wow. That's just terrible. Is there anything else you ladies would like to say before we go?" Carla questions

I take a deep breath. "Eddie, if you're watching this, wherever you are, please, PLEASE come home soon. We miss you, you won't be in trouble just please come home and let us know you're okay! And to the people of L.A, if you know ANYTHING and anything at all, please call the police right away."

"Well, there you have it. Again, I'm Carla Dingle, and I'll be covering the Candle Light Vigil in honor of Eddie Miller all night. We're going to cut now to Bill with the weather. Thank You for watching."

"Aaaand, we're clear!" one of the Camera guys yells.

Carla hugs Destiny and I both.

"God bless you girls."

"Thank you." we say

Carla smiles and walks away, with her camera crew following close behind.

"Well that was fun, right?" Destiny says.

"I guess."

Darren waltzes over to us. "Hey, the actual vigil is starting soon. I'd go now so you get a front row view."

"Thanks. Let's go." I pull Destiny by the arm, and we make our way over to the large crowd of people with candles.

* * *

Rachel or someone set up a giant picture of Eddie in the middle of the field. It's his senior picture, I think. Dozens of bouquets of flowers were placed around the picture. A wooden podium had been set up next to the picture- I assume that's where will give his speech about what all has been going on.

From Darren's advice, Destiny and I stand up front, almost touching Eddie's portrait. Brooke stands next to me, and Darren stands next to her. , my mom, my dad, and Rachel stand next to Destiny.  
Most of the city of Los Angeles has come tonight. There's lots of chatter, and fire. I clutch my candle and sigh.

Mr. Dillard makes his way to the podium, with the news team and more camera people following him. Several police officers greet him, and shake his hand. The people clap and cheer, as Mr. Dillard takes the podium.

"Thank you, thank you. Please, settle down." he says

The crowd grows quiet.

"Thank You. Thank You all, for coming out tonight. It's greatly appreciated. My name is Gregg Dillard. I'm the head investigator of the Eddie Miller case. As many of you are aware, Eddie vanished over 2 weeks ago. He claimed to be taking a trip to Mexico, but never returned. His family, has suffered, as you can probably imagine. At this time, I would like to ask for a moment of silence, in honor of the family, of Eddie Miller."

The crowd goes silent. I close my eyes, and think. I remember the times when Eddie and I were carefree, and the most recent times I saw him..

(Flashback)

_I walk through LAX, next to my mom and Rachel. Rachel is smiling so big, I think she may explode._

_ "Oh my gosh! He's going to be home so soon!" she exclaims_

_ "I'm making him go to Disneyland with me tomorrow." I add_

_ I'm wearing my favorite blue dress with a giant, diagonal ruffle sash, a crème ruffle jacket, and Louis Vuitton flats. When we get Eddie, we're all going to Olive Garden- our favorite restaurant._

_ I look up at the giant, electronic billboard in the middle of the airport._

_ **British Airlines Flight 894 from LHR ON TIME-Gate B9**_

_ "Eeeee! I'm so excited!" I squeal_

_ "B9 is to the left." My mom says_

_ The 3 of us make our way towards gate B9. Once we get there, people are already exiting the gate. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Eddie. I smile and start jumping up and down, and waving to my best friend. He sees me and flashes his signature Eddie smirk. I run up to him and tackle him with a huge hug. He lifts me up and spins me around._

_ "Ahh, I missed you!" he cheers_

_ "I missed you too, loser." I chime_

_ When I finally let go of Eddie, Rachel is next to give him a hug._

_ "Hi mommy." he says_

_ "Hi baby- I missed you." she whispers. She kisses his cheek._

_ "I missed you too." he says_

_ He turns and faces my mom. "Hey Cheryl." he adds_

_ "Hi honey!" she exclaims, and gives him a quick hug._

_ We begin walking towards the baggage claim._

_ "So, you're plane didn't crash or anything, I'm guessing you had a good flight?" I ask_

_ Eddie suddenly looks uncomfortable. "Oh, uh, yeah. I slept most of the time."_

_ "Awww, were you dreaming about me?" I ask sarcastically._

_ "Well, if you were in it, it'd be a nightmare." he replies_

_ God had I missed him..._

(End of flashback)

I had been so excited to see him. We had gone to lunch, then to Disneyland the next day, and the beach the next. What I wouldn't give to relive those days over and over again. I open my eyes, and focus back to reality. Eddie's missing. Who knows if I'll ever see him again...

Mr. Dillard goes on and on about how wonderful Eddie was, and how important it is to find him. I agree, of course, but it's not like he said anything surprising or new. Rachel bawled her eyes out the entire time- my mom and Mrs. Dillard had to comfort her.

The vigil ended, and the community filed out of the field slowly. Several people gave me hugs as they left. My parents and siblings help the Dillard's clean up the field.

Speaking of the Dillard's, where is Destiny, anyway?

That's when, I heard a scream. 

* * *

Yeah, I know. That chapter probably sucked. I wanted to update so bad though! I have a bunch of ideas for this story, I just need to organize what's going to happen, and when. Trust me, there are some MAJOR twists coming up(spoiler alert!) Please Please Review- I really would love to hear what you think of this story! Oh yeah- that reminds me! I'm going to do some one shots soon, which of the following would you like first?: Peddie, Fabina, Walfie, Feddie, Kabian, Jeroy, or other? Please Review! Good night!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys! So I'm getting more and more reviews on my stories; THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! As sort of a reward, I've worked on a Jeroy One-shot, and am currently working on a Peddie One-shot! The Jeroy may be up tonight- if not, it'll be up Saturday! So here's Chapter 19, enjoy!

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

There's no way.

No way, no how, I can be pregnant. I'm on Birth Control, and Eddie and I...used protection.  
I need to get a pregnancy test, ASAP!

I face Joy and KT, who are still talking.

"Uh, guys. I just remembered, I have to go get some medicine. I'll be back." I lie

I leave the room quick enough that they don't have time to say anything. I rush down the stairs, and fly out the front door.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

Tom. Tom did this.

He is a fantastic actor, I'll give him that.

I've been standing in his office with him, watching him for awhile. He seems calm and content. But only I know he's physco murderer.

I'm bored. I run through the door, and jump off the stair railing. That will never get old.

Patricia is sprinting out the door- where's she going?

I'm left alone in the main hall.

Grrrrr! Why can't I just be with Nina? I bet I've never said this before- but I really hate being dead.

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

I'm not sure how long I've been laying here. My pillow is stained with tears- how can this be happening?

Who would do this to Eddie, and Nina...and me?

"Joy! Have you seen my- oh, hi Willow."

I jolt up to see Amber standing in my doorway.

"Hey Amber." I croak

"Is...everything alright?" she asks

"Yeah! Why wouldn't it? Everything is just fine!" I lie

Amber closes the door and sits down on my bed.

"C'mon Willow. I know when people lie...it's like, a gift. What's going on?" she questions

"Why...do you care? You hate me..." I murmur.

She sighs. "Willow, I do not hate you. I'm sorry if it seemed like it did at first...but I really don't."

I can't help but smile. How long I've waited to hear that...

I sigh "I had a really bad dream last night, and it's still kind of bugging me."

Amber shrugs. "I've had my share of nightmares too. One time, I had a dream someone stole all of my designs, then burned them."

"They were probably just jealous." I assure her

She smiles. "Thanks Willow."

She clears her throat. "But whatever you're dream was...most dreams aren't real. I'm sure it was nothing to worry drastically about. And if you're dream does happen to be real...I'd be careful- be cautious, and trust no one."

I cringe. Trust no one...

"Well, I need to go hunt Joy down, I think she stole my favorite eye shadow pallet. Bye!" Amber squeals

"Bye." I choke.

If only she knew. If only she knew that I'm hanging on to every word of what she just told me.

Could she possibly...know?

That's impossible- the only people who know are me, and the killer...

She could have easily waited up for me, then attacked, them hurried back to her room. She could've been one of the people burying the cup and mask. She could have put that package on the steps like a piece of cake...

I freeze. What if...what if _Amber's_ the killer?

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"KT! KT!" Fabian calls out.

KT comes marching down the stairs "I'm coming I'm coming!" she exclaims

I glide behind my best friends as they enter my old room. They sit on the edge of Fabian's bed, and pull out his laptop.

"What exactly are we looking for? I mean, what would you're Uncle not have told us?" KT asks

"Ever since the whole mask thing, Jasper's been cautious of me. I know he already suspects why we were in there today." He explains

Mask thing...?

Fabian types into Google,_ The Crown of Anubis_. Many searches pop up, and he clicks the first one.

"This looks like a pretty decent sight." Fabian mumbles

I watch as they silently read to themselves.

"This is pretty much everything that Jasper told us." KT groans

"Wait, there's more." Fabian cheers

"The blood viles containing the blood of the decedents of the gods are indeed powerful, but not as powerful as the rim of the crown- a circular, golden headband like head piece that grants all of the Egyptian afterlife access to the Mortal World. The wearer of the rim cannot be someone of the ordinary...it must be Someone chosen. If the rim falls into the hands of evil, evil events will occur. If the rim falls into the hands of someone pure, the evil will do anything to maintain the rim."

The look on Fabian's face is priceless.

"She has to know something!" Fabian shrieks

"Fabian, Jasper said there's no way..." KT soothes

"How would Jasper know for sure? She could be in danger KT! What if Eddie's involved? They could both be-"

"Fabian! Calm down! Eddie has mono, his mom told Mr. Sweet. And besides, Nina kept away because she wanted to prevent things from happening, not help start them! Seriously Fabes, I think everything is alright."

Everything's alright...

Everything's alright...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I speed at 100 miles per hour down the road. I glance at Nina, who is pressing the rim tightly against her chest._

_"We have to hide that thing. It's too much of a risk." I tell her_

_"No! This thing is never leaving my sight!" She screams_

_"Nina, it's what's best-"_

_"You'll have to kill me first." Nina snarls_

_This worries me, I've never seen her like this before._

_"I have been on the run for too long Eddie. I'm not going to risk giving up. We have to hold on to it." she explains_

_I sigh "Whatever."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why did Nina have the Rim? Where were we going? What did she mean by "on the run?" Fabian and KT are still arguing about if Nina knows something about the Rim or not...but only I know that she did.

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

I bought it.

My hands tremble, as I turn the doorknob back into the house. The test is tucked under my leather jacket- I can't risk anybody seeing it. I look around- nobody is in sight. My legs run as fast as the can to the bathroom. I whip the test out from my jacket, and open it up. Am I really doing this?

I take a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

(Dex's P.O.V.)

Grrr, why is Freshman year so hard! All my teachers suck, my classes are hard, and, I have to crushes on two different girls who both will probably never like me back. Why do Cassie and Amber have to be so hot? I throw my head in my hands. Footsteps stomp in the background. I probably should've went to think somewhere else that's not the kitchen...

"Dexter, is everything alright?" Tom asks

I turn and face him. "Yeah, I guess so."

He pulls out a chair and sits next to me.

"The struggles of Freshman year getting to you?" he asks

I nod. "Yeah.."

"Ah, it'll be alright, lad. What's the matter?" he asks

"I love Cassie and Amber but I know neither one of them will never love me back, and my classes are hard and my teachers hate me." I explain

"How do you know Amber and Cassie don't like you back? Have you ever asked them?"

"No. They show no interest in me. Thinking they'll want to date me is pointless."

"No it's not. Dex, you're a great kid. You're funny and sweet, that's what all girls like in a guy. I've had my share of crushes too, I know how this feels. You just have to put yourself out there, and not be shy. You have a chance with whoever you want Dexter, you just have to be self confident."

I can't help but smile. Tom is so cool- he's way better then Victor.

"Thanks, Tom. That means a lot."

He pats my back. "Anytime boyo. You know where to find me."

With that he leaves the room. Wow, what an awesome dude!

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

My heart is pounding. My hands are shaking. My stomach is in knots. I pace anxiously around the bathroom- It's been four and a half minutes since I took the test. The box said to wait five for the results. What am I going to do if I really am pregnant? What will I tell Eddie? My family? The house?

My timer on my phone beeps. I slowly flip over the test.

My heart stops.

_Positive._

* * *

Peddie baby!...well, sorta. Patricia's not going to be thrilled when she learns what happened to Eddie:( Does Amber know something about Nina and Eddie's murders? I thought Tom killed them?! Speak of the devil, isn't Tom a good Actor? I mean, look how easily he fooled Dex! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEEASE! Stay Tuned:)


	20. Chapter 20

Heyyy! So so so sorry it's been so long! This chapter took me awhile to write- I had a little bit of writers block. But I'm through it now, and I've already started the next chapter! Well, enough with my rambling, on to the story! Enjoy:-)

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

(Olivia's P.O.V.)

I don't think twice, I run toward the scream. My siblings are beside me, and Mr. & Mrs. Dilliard are behind me. The scream doesn't stop. We all know it's Destiny.

We run to the beginning of the woods, to see Destiny's shadow hobbling on one foot.

"DESTINY!" Mrs. Dilliard screams

"There's a snake!" she shrieks

I stop dead in my tracks. Is she serious...

"All that for a stupid snake!" Darren yells.

"It- it was green! And hissing at me!" she cries

I burst out laughing. She's probably the only person on the planet who would make such a huge fuss over a snake- especially when she's been solving disturbing murder cases since she could toddle.

"Destiny Marie Dillard. You made this much of a scene over a god damn snake?" Gregg snaps

"I...yeah..."

"That's it, you're grounded!" he yells back

"Daddy! There was an _effing_ snake!" She snaps.

Darren pulls Brooke and I by the arms. "C'mon, lets leave them to it." 

* * *

It's past midnight, and I can't sleep. Not after tonight. That vigil made me realize how much I miss Eddie. I toss and turn relentlessly in my bed. Grrr! Eddie! Where are you?

There's a knock on my window. I shoot up and see Destiny, sitting on a tree branch, in her PJ's, waiting for me to let her in.

I tip-toe to my window and slide it open.

"Was is that much trouble for you to text me that you're here, then I walk down the stairs and let you in through the door?" I ask

"Yes, yes it is." She replies, while climbing into my room. Her hair is pulled into a sloppy bun, and she's wearing black and red plaid PJ pants and a One Direction T-Shirt.

"I thought you were grounded." I add

"Dad said I wasn't allowed to set a foot outside the door without him or mom for a week. He never said anything about the window."

I crack a small smile. "See, this is why we're friends." I tell her.

She plops down on my bed.

"I couldn't sleep anyway. I just keep thinking...what's next? I mean, we know so much more than everyone else, what's our next move?"

I sigh. "Search Sacramento for where Nina's cell phone last pinged? Do the same in the other cities?"

I don't want to admit we've sort of hit a dead end, especially this early in the case.

"You know...I was thinking about something you said the other day. You told Brooke and I when we first found the Mask info that we needed to go to Anubis...are we still going to go there? I mean, think how much we could uncover if we can spy on Sibuna!" Destiny suggests

"I've thought of that. But what if we want to look here again? Then Britain, then back? We need to stay in one place, first, we just need to pick." I say

"Alrighty then, I pick England! Let's pack our bags!" she replies

"We can't! Not yet! There's still too much we have to uncover here! And plus, we really don't have a very good cover to tell everyone.." I argue

"Look, I'm just saying, it's obvious Nina and Eddie are missing because of this whole Chosen One Osirian thing. We know that everything we're going to find on it is going to be at Anubis House, so why not go?"

I hate to admit when other people are right. Destiny's right, England is our best move. But, there's still business to take of here.

"I guess...we could get some of the other agents to search here while we're away-"

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES!" Destiny shrieks

"Dude, you know we're not going to just shop in London, right?" I tell her

"Yeah yeah I know. I just REALLY want to do an international case- you know, push the boundaries..." she explains

"You've done international cases before haven't you?" I ask

"Canada doesn't count." she says

"Wha- yes it does its another country!" I tell her

"Yeah, but Canada is owned by the U.S, right?"

"Please tell me you're kidding..."

"No, duh."

I just laugh, while Destiny stands there confused.

"I'm going to bed, are you staying here or going to Canada? I ask sarcastically

"Oh hush. If I go anywhere else my parents will kill me." she says

I reach my arms out and pull her into a giant hug.

"Call me tomorrow, alright?"

"You bet. Night."

"Night."

I watch as Destiny slips out of my window, and vanishes into the night. 

* * *

"Pancakes or waffles?" My dad asks

Darren, Brooke, Mom and I sit around our kitchen table. My dad has offered to cook breakfast this morning, since Mom stayed the whole night at the Miller's house with Rachel.

"Waffles!" I yell

"I don't care." Darren adds

"Waffles it is then." Dad replies

Brooke helps him make the batter. Darren fills drinks for everyone.

"How did you sleep last night honey?" Mom asks

"Awful." I groan

She rubs my shoulder. "It'll get better baby, I promise." she assures me

"How was Rachel?" I ask

She sighs. "Hysterical. It breaks my heart. I've never seen her so upset."

"Let's face it, Eddie is the biggest Mama's boy to ever live." I add.

She laughs. There is a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Brooke asks

"I'll get it." I reply

I trudge down the hallway and open the front door. Gregg, and Destiny are standing on my front porch.

"Hey!" I exclaim

"Hi Olivia. Can we come in?" Gregg questions

"Yeah, of course!" I chime.

The two of them enter. Destiny grasps my arm.

"What's going on?" I whisper to her as Gregg makes his way into my kitchen.

"I'm not sure, he wouldn't tell me, I don't think he wants to tell us yet..."

"Okay, now we've got to know!" I whisper

We tiptoe up the stairs next to the hallway, and duck behind the wall connecting the kitchen to the hallway/stairs.

"I gave the case to KCI after the vigil last night. They want to do an open search...see if we can come up with anything." Gregg says

"Wha? An open search?! That's only for people who are _murdered!"_ Destiny hisses to me

"What exactly do they want to look for?" Darren asks

Gregg shrugs. "Any evidence of Edison. Footprints, DNA, his body..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, we're not sure if he's dead yet! Why the hell do they want to go through with all of this?" My dad asks

"The head investigators believe that Eddie didn't just randomly vanish. They want proof, evidence, anything. I was thinking of searching the woods in the outskirts, or the deserted area a few miles away. Both seem like the perfect place for anything unusual to take place."

Destiny and I exchange worried looks.

Gregg continues "I was thinking about the girls helping us. Olivia knows Eddie better than anyone, she could probably notice more than we could."

Silence fills the room.

"I mean...I guess it does make sense...since we haven't found any big leads yet..." my Mom says

Darren flashes a smirk. "You two can come out now." he yells

Destiny and I shamefully walk into the kitchen.

"Go get ready, you're both coming with us." Gregg announces

* * *

We pull up to a deserted parking lot next to the woods, in the outskirts of L.A.

"Ready?" Gregg asks

Destiny and I nod. We climb out of the van.

"Destiny stays with Gregg, Olivia comes with me?" my Dad suggests

We nod.

"Alright. Dillard's- take the left half, we'll take the right half."

I give Destiny a quick hug.

"Good luck." I tell her

"You too." she replies

I pull away from her and join my Dad, as we begin the search. 

* * *

It's been hours. We've combed through these woods a gazillion times. Nothing. I had a feeling we wouldn't find anything...

"Can we just go home? There's obviously nothing..." I groan

"15 more minutes!" My dad says

"Dad, you've been saying that for the last hour!" I moan

"Just...go check that stream over there one more time. Then we can leave." he moans, pointing to a stream in the distance

"Thank you!" I groan

I trudge up the dirt hill to my left to where the small stream is. I climb in it, and walk around. I push around some rocks and dirt. Nothing. I move a little more upstream, and flip over some more rocks. Something catches my eye...

Under a rock in beneath the stream, something shiny sticks out. I run, splashing through the water towards it. I squat down and lift the rock up and toss it aside.

A shiny, silver bracelet is wedged in the dirt, underwater. I pick it up, and examine it. It's made up of silver spheres, and a disk with a large cursive S, which has the Tiffany logo on it.

No...it can't be... 

* * *

_Brooke and I climb out of the car and march up the driveway of the house Nina Martin and her Grandmother lived in. Brooke knocks on the door, and a tall, grey haired middle aged man with a scruffy beard answers the door._

_Brooke holds out her police badge._

_"Hi. I'm Detective Brooke Cullen. Are you the man who called me about Miss Nina Martin"_

_The guy nods. "Yes, I am. Do come in."_

_Brooke and I step inside the house._

_"I'm Jason Hendricks, by the way. Family friend of the Martin's."_

_Brooke shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir. This is my assistant, Detective Olivia Cullen."_

_I shake his had as well. "Pleasure to meet you."_

_"You too. Follow me."_

_We follow him into a kitchen. At the main wooden table in the middle of the room, sits a teenage boy. He has shoulder length wavy black hair, green eyes, and dark bushy eyebrows. He's wearing a hunter green, long sleeved fleece shirt. He's REALLY cute._

_"This is my son, Danny." says Jason_

_Danny cracks a small smile and waves two fingers at us._

_"Olivia, I'm going to interview Mr. Hendricks, why don't you talk to Danny?" Brooke says_

_I shrug as Brooke begins to ask Jason questions. I pull out a chair and sit across from Danny._

_"Hey. I'm Olivia." I begin_

_"Danny."_

_We sit there in an awkward silence._

_"So...you a cop?" he asks_

_I nod my head._

_"Cool."_

_More silence._

_"Did you know Nina well?" I eventually ask_

_"Uh...yeah. She's a family friend...I've known her since I was 2."_

_"Do you have any idea what could've...happened to her?"_

_He shrugs. "Nah. She's been acting so weird lately...this...her disappearance, honestly doesn't surprise me."_

_This catches me off guard._

_"What do you mean weird?" I ask_

_"Well...she was always on the phone...and she never said with who. She was always tense, and on edge. She had this necklace...it was in the shape of an eye. She wore it all the time. Like literally, she never took it off. She said it was a gift, but she never said from who. Then, she all of a sudden, she stopped wearing it. Instead, she wore like this pearl bracelet, with an S on it. She never mentioned what the S stood for though. Whenever I asked, she would just change the subject. I don't know, the whole thing was just really weird..."_

* * *

It all makes sense now.

This bracelet was Nina's...the one Danny Hendricks had told me about when she first disappeared.

And the S...stands for Sibuna.

* * *

The bracelet was Nina's! Why do you think Olivia found it in the stream though? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Stay tuned:-)


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update, but this chapter took FOREVER to write! Also, I just wanted to think all of you who review and read my stories. I can not stress enough to you all how much that means to me! Any how, here's chapter 21! Enjoy:-)

* * *

(Nina's P.O.V.)

When I was alive, death seemed like a scary thing I'm sure. But I couldn't be positive- I don't remember much about my life.

But now that it's actually happened...it's not so bad.

Do I wish I were still alive? Of course! But death isn't what most people make it out to be.

I get to lounge around all day and do whatever I want. It does come with a cost, of course.

I don't know who killed me...or Eddie. And, I can't do anything to help him solve our murder, which sucks. All I can do is watch from beyond, and tell him what I think when he's here.

What I would give to go to Earth with him...

I stare into the bowl, and watch as Amber and Joy, who apparently were my friends at one point in my life, argue over nail polish. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I whip around to see Sarah Frobisher-Smyth, one of my only friends in the afterlife.

"Nina, is everything alright?" she asks

I sigh. "I just wish I could remember Sarah..."

Sarah reaches her arms out and pulls me into a hug.

"I know darling, I do. It'll get better. I swear it will."

She releases me from her grip, and strokes my cheek.

"Is there anyway I can help him? I don't like standing around and doing nothing..." I ask her

She sighs. "I probably shouldn't tell you this...but there may be a way."

Excitement builds within me. "What? How? Sarah! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I wasn't exactly sure if this would work yet, and I wanted to make sure you and I didn't get into any sort of trouble."

"Tell me! Please! I need to know!" I exclaim

Sarah sighs. "Well, alright. I believe...if you hold on to him the next time he's disappearing, you can go back to earth with him. I'm not sure, I'm just making an assumption..."

"Really? That's all I have to do?" I question

She nods. I hug her again. "Oh Sarah! Thank you Thank You thank you!"

She laughs "Oh you're welcome dear."

* * *

(Erin's P.O.V.)

I sit at my desk in my room, and work on my Physics homework. Cassie is sitting on her bed, reading the latest issue of seventeen.

"Oooh! Those shoes are so cute!" she squeals

I roll my eyes. "Cassie, don't you have homework to do?" I question

She shrugs. "Who cares! Fashion is way more important!"

She goes back to reading her magazine, and I continue my homework.

"How to tell a guy you have feelings for him..." Cassie reads

I ignore her while she keeps reading.

"If you have a romantic crush on guy and wish to tell him, consider doing the following:

1.) Make small talk. This will show that you care about his values and what he has to say.

2.) Talk about what you have in common. Weather it be favorite classes, or if you happen to be in a secret club together..."

I slam my pencil down and glare at her.

"Cassie, what are you implying?" I ask

"Erin! You like Dex! And Dex TOTALLY likes you! Why don't you make a move?" she exclaims

"Because I don't like him, Cassie! And even if I did, it wouldn't matter! He's into Amber..." I explain, mumbling the last part

"Erin, you told me at the museum field trip last term you liked him. Why can't you just admit you're feelings for him and be happy? That's all I want for you- nobody deserves to be locked up in their room all the time doing nothing but homework! Seriously girl, you need a break!"

I sigh. She is right.

"It's just...I know he won't like me back..." I mumble

"Erin!" Cassie moans

She tosses her magazine on her bed, and strides over to me. She begins to tassel my hair

"What are you doing?" I ask

"You, my friend. Are getting a makeover." she replies

Dear god...help me!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I follow KT and Fabian out of my old room, and listen as they bicker over the crown thing.

"Just keep you're cool, Fabes. Everything will be alright, we just have to wait for Eddie." KT assures him

Um...

Fabian shrugs. "I know...it's just. It's still something worth worrying about." he whispers

KT pulls him into a hug. "I know it is. But we've gotten through everything else that's happened, right?" she asks

He nods his head, then rests it on KT's shoulder.

"I just wish he was here..." Fabian begins

KT sighs "I know, me too."

Okay, I may have to start following Jerome and Alfie around, KT and Fabian just make me too depressed!

As I think this, Jerome comes down the stairs. Fabian and KT lurch away from their hug.

"Fabian, let me give you a piece of advice- Mara really doesn't handle things well when she's been cheated on." Jerome muses

Fabian turns five shades of red.

"I- I was just-"

"We're just friends, Jerome." KT finishes.

Jerome laughs "Sure you are..." he says, while walking away.

KT and Fabian stand in the hallway awkwardly. Suddenly, there's a scream, followed by a crash in the kitchen

Fabian, KT and I hurry into the room. Trudy is on her butt, with several shattered plates next to her.

"Trudy what happened?" KT exclaims

"Oh I slipped and dropped these dishes. Would you mind helping me pick them up?" Trudy asks

Fabian and KT bend down and pick up pieces of the broken glass.

Fabian reaches his arms out to help Trudy up. When she grabs his wrists and begins to pull her up, she screams in pain.

"My ankle!" she mutters

Alfie and Jerome come running into the kitchen.

"What happened? Are the cookies okay?" Alfie asks

"Trudy's hurt!" KT exclaims

After a few minutes of struggle, Jerome and Fabian help Trudy to her feet, and get her to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Thank you loves. I'm sure it's just a twist. I'll be alright. But will one of you please go get Tom? I think he has a first aid kit in his office." Trudy says

"I'll go Trudes!" Alfie volunteers

He dashes out of the room and upstairs.

"Thanks love." Trudy calls out.

I don't trust Tom alone with one of my best friends. Even though there's nothing I can do to even remotely warn or protect Alfie, I still follow him for safety.

When Alfie and I reach the top of the stairs, Tom isn't in his office. Alfie enters anyway.

We gaze around. Many things hang on the walls, but none are a first aid kit. Alfie searches through the miscellaneous papers scattered across Tom's desk. He then opens some of the draws underneath, and searches through them.

Suddenly, he stops. He pulls something out of one of the drawers.

It's a small, rectangular sheet of paper. It reads:

_"When one is born, one will die. May they rest forever, but never will they rest in peace. This is the first place in which you shall seek."_

"Huh?" Alfie mutters

I stare at the riddle, confused. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Alfie folds the sheet of paper and slips it into his pocket. He ruffles through the drawer for another few minutes, and finds the first aid kit. He leaves Tom's office, and goes back to Trudy.

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

No. No. No no no no no!

I can't be. I'm 18, I'm not ready to be a mom! Oh my god what am I going to do? How am I going to carry this...this thing in my stomach for 9 months? Surely, I'll be harassed and neglected by everyone! How am I going to tell Eddie? Will he leave me? What am I going to say to my parents? This will surely give them another reason to love Piper more than me!

I can't be pregnant...I just can't!

After sitting on the bathroom floor, crying for about 20 minutes, I finally work up the strength to go back to my room.

I flop on my bed, instantly regretting it. I just jumped on my stomach- that could hurt the baby!

Carefully, I roll over and grab my laptop, resting next to my bed. I flip the top up and turn it on. Once it loads, I pull up Yahoo, and type in "How to tell your boyfriend you're pregnant."

Thousands of searches instantly pop up. I click on several of them. They all say the same thing...just tell him. I even watched a few videos on YouTube, of girls telling their families and partners they're pregnant. They were all so happy and joyful- my parents will probably murderl me. And Eddie will leave me.

I can't lose him, I just can't. He's the love of my life, I can't have this baby without him!

With trembling hands, I open up my email account.

_Eddie,_

_I really, REALLY need to talk to you. Please, it's urgent. I know that you're miserable and all but, please, please just skype me. Or call me. Anything. Please. I love you._

I hit send.

Oh Eddie...where are you?

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

The guilt. The longing. The dread.

It's too much!

Eddie and Nina died! And I can't even tell anyone!

The secrecy of it...it's eating me alive!

I need to tell someone!

I haven't left my bed in hours. It just kills me too much to see everyone I love, and know that one, (or two, depending who they are) of the most important people in the world to them are never coming back. Ever.

I don't think I'll be able to look Patricia straight in the eye again without crying. Or Fabian. Or Sweet. It's just too hard...

What am I going to do?! I can't just sit back and relax and not do anything, I don't care what the killer says! That tears it, I'm going to find exactly what happened to Nina and Eddie. Period.

* * *

(Mr. Sweet's P.O.V.)

"I'm going to have a photographer come to the school on Friday for pictures. I'll explain more in the meeting tomorrow. Remember, it's at 6 AM, and all of the University administrators will be present. Alright, Eric?"

I look up from my desk at him. Mr. Stanly Harvey, the founder of the college.

I smile at him "Yes, yes of course. I'll see you then."

He leaves and shuts my door behind him.

I sigh. Managing two schools is harder than I thought it would be.

To be honest, I've been quite a mess recently. Being Headmaster to TWO schools, trying to hire new teachers, it's been very intense. Not to mention Edison.

_Edison._

My poor son...what I would give to see him. He always finds a way to make me laugh when I'm stressed. I stare at the picture I have of him on my desk. It's his senior picture. He's wearing a black leather jacket, over a white T-Shirt and jeans. It's my all time favorite picture of him.

I just want to speak to him. Rachel says he's so ill...I just want to let him know how much I miss him, and how anxious I am for him to return.

Suddenly, Patricia barges through the door.

"WHERE IS HE?" she yells

I sit back. I've never seen her like this before.

"Miss Williamson, I beg your pardon-"

"WHY ISN'T HE RESPONDING TO ME? OR KT? OR FABIAN? OR ANYONE? WHAT IS GOING ON?" she explodes

I sigh. I can't exactly punish her, I miss Edison just as much as she does.

"Look, Patricia, Eddie is very ill. I miss him too-"

"Oh really? Then how come he hasn't called? Why did he just stop talking to me? And to the entire house really? If I find out that something else is going on, I will report it to the authorities this time!"

Of course. She thinks "team evil" has him.

"Patricia...Nothing is going on. I promise. If there was, I would at least let him email you. Please believe me when I say, I miss him too. Very much."

She shrugs.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you...it's just...I'm a mess...without him." she mumbles

"Trust me, Patricia. I am too. To be perfectly honest, I've barely slept since I first learned he wasn't returning straight away."

She smirks, and sits in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "I haven't either. KT just about bursts into tears whenever someone mentions him."

"I'm certainly glad he has the four of you, I really am." I tell her

"We couldn't live without him." she murmurs.

I grin. "Well, Miss Williamson. Why don't you mosey on back to Anubis House. It's about dinner time, I don't want Trudy to be worried."

She pushes the door open. "Alright, Mr. Sweet. But tell me as SOON as you hear from him, yeah?"

I smile at her. "Will do."

She shuts the door. I hear her high heels clink down the halls.

I can't take this anymore. I need to talk to my son! I reach towards my phone to call Rachel...

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

My black sneakers become drenched with mud as I run through the woods near the house. I carry a shovel behind me.

I told everyone at the House I was going for a walk- I can't have them suspecting anything.

What if there's more stuff buried near where I found the Cup and the Mask? That's all I could think of doing, when it comes to solving Eddie and Nina's murders.

Finally, I reach the spot where I first saw the men in black. I drop down to my knees, and begin digging.

Nothing. I dig around the spot, and go further in each direction.

Dang it! There's nothing! I scream off the top of my lungs. Why can't I find anything?!

I slide down against a tree and start crying. I'm letting Eddie and Nina down! No ones ever going to find out what happened to them!

~

I'm not exactly sure how long I stay by the tree, curled up in a ball, crying. The sun is setting, and it's getting cold. I didn't bring a jacket, great!

I stand up and start walking straight, dragging my shovel behind me. I admire the nature around me, so pretty...

Out of nowhere, comes a huge rock. I trip over it, falling flat on my face.

_Ouch!_

I slowly sit up, and let a few tears fall. I attempt to stand up, only to fall back down. My right leg is searing with pain. Well, it looks like I'm going to have to crawl home! But what about my shovel?!

I clutch my shovel with one hand, and shift onto my knees. Slowly and painfully, I begin crawling.

~

It's getting darker. I've barely crawled ten feet, and my legs feel as if they're on fire. I collapse on to the ground. It's no use. I'm going to just lay here and rot! Painfully, I curl into a ball next to a big oak tree. My head rests in a pile of dirt, while my lower body lays in leaves and mud.

My head suddenly hits something hard. I jolt up(with my leg screaming in agony at me) and dig.

Something square and beige is beneath the dirt. I pull it out and examine it.

I wipe some dirt away from the front of it.

I stare in horror and shock at what it says.

* * *

Okay, so I know a TON of stuff just happened! But, what did you think? What did Willow just find? Will her leg be okay? Will Trudy be okay? Are you anxious for Erin's makeover? Will Nina be able to go to earth with Eddie? Poor Patricia! How is she going to tell everyone she's pregnant? REVIEW! Stay tuned:-)


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Oh my gosh, it's been far too long! I've been so busy- I've had band competitions and tests left and right! I made this chapter extra long as a little treat for me being gone for so long! Anyway, this chapter is kind of different- you really get to understand what KCI is all about! I hope you like this update- Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS IF I DID NINA AND AMBER WOULD BE BACK!

* * *

(Olivia's P.O.V.)

"Olivia, let's go!" My dad calls out

I quickly slip the bracelet into my pocket, and climb out of the stream. My dad is standing 10 feet downhill, waiting for me.

"Find anything?" I ask him

He sighs "Nope. I'm not surprised though."

We silently trudge back through the woods, to where our car is parked. Destiny and Gregg approach us.

"Anything?" my dad calls out

Gregg shakes his head. "No. Let's just get home."

The four of us scramble into the car, and drive home. It's silent the whole time. When we arrive home, I grasp Destiny by the arm and drag her upstairs to my room. I shut the door and face her.

"I found something." we say in unison.

We stare at eachother wide-eyed. She found something too?!

"You first." I say

She reaches into her Jean pocket, and pulls out something triangular, that's gold and red, with blue and black stripes around it's perimeter.

"I found this under some leaves. It looked very chosen one osirainy- so I grabbed it."

She hands the object to me. I examine it. It looks very Egyptian like...

"Whoa..." I whisper

"Maybe it's a piece of the Cup of Ankh?" Destiny suggests

I shrug. "Nah, Nina put the cup together, remember? And besides, this doesn't look like a part of any kind of cup, even the ankh."

Destiny sighs "Oh well. What did you find?"

I pull out the bracelet and show it to her, then explain what Danny told me months ago.

"Okay, like whoa. That's big." she exclaims

"I know right?" I reply

"She... they.. had to have been in those woods! Why would all this stuff be there? Olivia- what if they _died_ there or something?" Destiny shrieks

"Dude, chill. We would have found their bodies. We searched that entire forest at least 10 times each. But what this tells me, is that we have to get to England, ASAP."

"I thought we had too much to take care of here first?"

I sigh. "We'll get someone to search here while we're away. It's clear that if we want to find out what happened to Eddie and Nina, we have to go to England."

Destiny smiles. "I agree."

* * *

-A few hours later-

"MOM! IM GOING TO DESTINY'S HOUSE!" I call out

"Alright!" she shouts back

I smirk to myself, and slam the front door behind me. My mother is sooooo easy.

Destiny and I are meeting at a café downtown. Then, we're going to go to one of the KCI agencies, and try to recruit a few people to help us with the case.

When I arrive, Destiny has already gotten us a table. I smile, and sit across from her.

She pushes a beige mug to me.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte." she says

"You're the best." I reply

I take a swig of the latte. Mmmmm!

"So, any ideas as to who we want to help?" Destiny asks

I shrug "Nah. We'll just have to wait and see until we get there." I reply

She sighs and takes a sip of her coffee.

The bells to the front door jingle, signaling an arrival of a costumer.

"How many people do you think we'll need? 3? 4?" I ask

"A minimum of 4, maybe." Destiny says

"Olivia Cullen?"

I whip around in my chair. Behind me, stands Danny Hendricks. The one who told my about Nina's bracelet, which I found only hours ago.

"D-Danny!" I exclaim

He flashes a small smile.

"It's been awhile." he says

"Yeah, it has." I reply

I glance at Destiny, who looks utterly confused.

"Um, Danny, this is my friend Destiny."

Her eyes grow wide.

"Hi!" she stammers

"Hey." he says

"So...how's your dad?" I ask

Danny shrugs. "He's alright, I guess. How's your sister?"

"Pretty good."

"Cool. So...um...how's...everything else?"

"You mean Nina's case? It's fine. We have a few leads, actually." I lie

He raises his busy eyebrows.

"Really? Anyone I know?"

"Uhhh, no. Probably not." I mumble

Danny shrugs, and takes a sip of his coffee. His jean jacket sleeve rolls up, revealing a tattoo of a hawk.

"Is that a new tattoo?" I ask

He nods. "Yeah. Like it?"

"Yeah, it's cool." I reply

No. Tattoos are stupid in my opinion.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you later." he says

"Oh alright. Bye!" I exclaim

"Bye!" Destiny chimes

Danny waves two fingers as he leaves the café.

"That was awkward." says Destiny

"Let's just get out of here." I mumble

We take a few final sips of our coffee, then leave the café. 

I pull my car up in front of the abandoned building, that secretly contains one of the KCI headquarters. The building is two stories high, has no windows, and is completely run down. Nobody would ever suspect what really goes on in there...

"Do you have all your passes?" I ask Destiny.

She nods.

We climb out of the car, and walk toward the main entrance.

The inside is bare, except for a few cob webs and pitter patters of various insects. The grey cement floors and black ceiling gleam in the evening light.

"I swear no matter how many times we come here it will always scare the shit out of me." Destiny says

We walk to the back of the building, until we see the furthest wall back.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my KCI ID. My picture is in the far right corner, along with all my personal info. I smile to myself; I love that picture.

I swipe the card along the wall. Destiny does the same.

The wall parts into two halves. Before our eyes is a large, clear tube. The tube's door slides open.

"Ready to go 200 feet underground?" I ask Destiny

She nods

We step inside the tube, and slam the door shut. Inside, a panel of buttons is to the left of the door. I press the down one(this thing is basically a fancy elevator, I've always loved it!) The wall from outside closes. The tube door shuts. We begin our plummet down and down...

The tube dings, then its doors slide open. Destiny and I step out, into a room- a room I have been in about a million times.

There's no door. It's just four silver walls. It kind of makes you feel like you're in a giant box.

We trudge up to the furthest wall, and swipe our ID's against it, like before. Only this time, a square plate in the shape of a hand pops out of the wall. I press my hand against it. Destiny does the same.

The hand print thingy waits for a minute. Suddenly, the wall parts into twos, and opens up to another hallway.

The hallway looks the same as the first room, except there's a set of wooden double doors at the end.

Destiny and I race to the doors. For the third and final time, we swipe our ID's in a slit on the door. After the slit thing processes our cards, the doors fly open.

Before my eyes is one of my favorite places in the world. The one and only KCI headquarters main room. (Well, not the one and only, but it's one of the only ones I've been to, and I've basically grown up around everyone here so...)

We stand at the top a short set of glass stairs. The room is wide, and has an extremely high ceiling. A large, 30 karat diamond chandler hangs from the grey ceiling. The white marble floors glisten. A large, circular table sits in the middle of the room. Countless agents sit around the table doing various things: typing fiercely on laptops, reading autopsies, going through evidence, etc.

The girls at the table are all in their typical KCI uniforms: hair in high buns, wearing white dresses, heels, and lab coats. The guys wear white coats, pants, and dress shoes.

Luckily, Destiny and I don't have to dress like that. My family founded this place, I can basically do whatever.

To both directions of the room, are more desks and doors to lead to different parts of the agency. Lastly, up another set of stairs, is a vast, 234 inch screen. In front of it is a narrow catwalk with handrails, where the heads of the agency can stand and watch everyone as they work.

Fox news blares on the screen now. On the platform, stands one of my favorite people ever.

Samuel Ryder- one of the head investigators. He grants me permission to investigate all my cases(since I'm under 18.)

His brown hair is cut short, like always. His small, black beard is shaved in a weird swirl, like Senaca Crane's from the Hunger Games. He wears a red button down shirt, with a black vest over it, and black dress pants. His eyes are fixed on the screen.

Destiny and I march up the stairs and onto the platform.

I tap Samuel on the shoulder. He whips around and faces us, smiling instantly.

"Olivia! Destiny!"

"Hey!" we exclaim

"What brings you two in today?" he asks

"...Did my dad tell you about my newest case?" I murmur

Samuel nods sadly.

"Ahh yes. The case about your friend, oh what was his name? Uh, Edward?"

"Eddie." I finish

"Yes, Eddie. You're father told me the both of you were quite upset."

"We are...but...we were wondering if you could help us with something." Destiny explains

Samuel raises his eyebrows.

"And what might that be?"

We explain everything. How Eddie and Nina's disappearances are connected. The Chosen One and Osirian thing. Victoria Mills and Jude Williams/the Ritz Carlton trip. The cell phone pings. Anubis House. Nina's diary. The bracelet. How we haven't told anyone what all is going on, and that we really want go to England, but need people to still search here while we're away.

"I see. Well...I don't like keeping things from any of your parents, but I'll help you."

YESSS!

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I exclaim

Samuel smiles. "Of course. Now, we need to write a written copy of this case. Umm, Pérrie!"

A woman with white/blonde hair and dark winged eyeliner from the table below looks up from her laptop.

"Will you please take Miss Destiny Dillard and help her write an official document for a new case?" he yells

Pérrie nods.

"Just tell her everything. It'll all be good." Samuel assures her

Destiny pecks his cheek. "Thanks Samuel." she chimes

She skips down the stairs and to Pérrie's side.

Samuel faces me and grins.

"Now for you, we are going to go in one of the back offices. I'll let you talk to a few people who may want to help- I assume you want them around your age correct?"

I nod "If possible."

Samuel leans over the railing of the catwalk, and pulls a tiny clip-on shirt microphone thingy from his pocket.

"Attention! Attention everyone please!" he cheers

All conversations stop. Every pair of eyes in the room pay their attention to Samuel.

"Thank you. If anyone between the ages of 13-16 would like to help assist in a high class missing persons case, please report to office A223 right now. That is all."

Samuel turns to me. "Let's go." 

Samuel and I enter one of the investigators offices behind the main room. The only things in room are a wooden desk, a leather chair, and a computer.

"People are already starting to line up on the catwalk. You ready to interview them?" he asks

I shake my head excitedly. "Let's do this!"

Samuel smiles and exits the room. I sit quietly, waiting for the first person. I wonder how it went with Destiny? Did the document turn out okay?

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I chime

The door opens, and a girl steps inside. She has long, sleek wavy black hair and bangs. She has the bluest blue eyes I've ever seen. She has dark skin, and beautiful French manicured finger tips. She wears a hot pink blouse, gold jacket, dark skinny jeans, black stilettos, and a medium length gold necklace with matching bracelets.

"Hi!" I exclaim

"Hey. I'm Trish Kenton." she says

"I'm Olivia Cullen."

She sits in the chair in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you." she says

"You too."

"So, I heard there's a big case or something? I haven't solved anything in awhile, so I was just wondering..."

"Yeah! Um, one of my best friends is missing. And my other best friend and I are planning to go to England to try to figure out what happened to him. We need a few people to investigate here while we're away."

"What's in England?" Trish questions

I explain everything. Nina and Eddie, Sibuna, yadayadayada.

"Whoa. Sounds intense." Trish says after I'm done explaining

"It is. This isn't going to be some easy case where we find leads left and right. It's going to be challenging, and surely frustrating at times. So...do you think you'd be interested?"

She nods "Totally. But I know there are other people out there, so I'll let you talk to them also."

I smile "Thanks, Trish."

She walks towards the door. "No problem."

The door closes behind her. I quickly type on the computer some info about Trish that I liked.

Samuel enters the room. "How'd the first one go?" he asks

"Pretty good. I like her." I tell him

"Well good. One down, only 35 more to go!" he exclaims

I freeze. "Wait, 35?"

"Yep. Have fun!" Samuel says, as he hurriedly leaves the room.

I throw my head down on the desk. This is going to be a looong evening. 

* * *

30 interviews. The same reactions happened during each one. They're excited to finally work on a big case, then I start telling them about Sibuna, the cup, the mask, etc, and they get freaked out and leave. One girl even ran out screaming! I've still got 3 more people to talk to, then I have to decide. So far, Trish is the only person I like.

The door opens again, and a petite Asian girl steps inside.

"Is it true?" she asks

I glance at her. She has long, curly black hair, and blue eyes. She's wearing a white mini dress with a black leather jacket over it, and lots of jewelry.

"Is what true?" I stammer

"That the victims of this case were attending Anubis House?" she says

"Uh, yeah..." I reply

She puts her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god! My step sister boards there!" she shrieks

I pause. Huh?

"Wait, whose your step sister?" I question

"Erin Blakewood. She's a freshman at Anubis." she murmurs

Erin Blakewood. Had Eddie mentioned her before? She certainly wasn't in Nina's diary.

"I...I've never heard of her." I tell the girl

She sighs "Oh thank god! I was so worried something bad happened to her!"

"No no no. She's fine. Really, she is. Did she ever mention to you Eddie Miller?"

She shakes her head. For the millionth time today, I explain everything.

The girl stares at me in awe.

"That's what's happening at my little step sisters school?" she questions

I nod "Yep."

"Oh my god! I want to help! Tell me anything I can do, and I'll get it done!"

I smile. _Yes!_

"All I want you to do is search here while Destiny and I are in England. But you know you can't mention any of this to your step sister, right?"

She nods. "Of course! Also, what was your name again?"

"Olivia- Olivia Cullen."

She reaches her hand out and shakes mine

"I'm Krista Chang." she says

I let go of her hand. "I meant to ask you, is Erin in KCI?"

"Oh god no! That's my Dad's side of the family! Her mom, who is married to my dad has no idea what we do, whatsoever!"

"Fabulous." I reply

She smiles. "I'll see you soon?"

"Absolutely. See ya later!" I chime

Krista walks toward the door. "Bye!" she exclaims.

I sit back down in my chair. That went great!

The door opens yet again. This time, it's Destiny who enters.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Pérrie and I got the case written. All the head detectives know what's going on now." she says

"Awesome!" I chime

"So, did you meet anyone you like?" she questions

"Only 2. One girl's step sister is actually a freshman at Anubis. Erin Blakewood."

Destiny raises her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool. Samuel says we can go home now if we want- you've talked to enough people for one day."

"FINALLY!" I cheer

Destiny smiles. "C'mon let's go!" 

I pull into my driveway. My mom is on the front porch, waiting for me. Destiny and I step out of the car.

"Where have you two been?" she asks

"Uh, the mall!" I lie

"Then we grabbed some sushi for dinner." Destiny adds

"Oh, well I was just wondering. A package came in the mail for you today. I set it on your bed." she tells us

"Thanks mom." I say. I peck her on the cheek. I begin to trudge up the stairs, with Destiny following closely behind me.

I open my door to my room. On my bed sits a brown cardboard box, just like my mom promised.

"Oooh what's in the box?" Destiny asks

"Probably the Prada shoes I ordered the other day." I reply.

I pick up the package and examine it. There's a label on it:

**To: Miss Olivia Cullen**  
**6578 Gigiway Blvd**  
**Los Angeles, CA 12234**

"There's no return address, weird." I mumble

"Are you going to open it?" Destiny asks

I reach over to my night stand beside my bed, and pick up a pair of scissors. I drag them along the taped box, and rip it open.

Inside is a bunch of Styrofoam.

"STYROFOAM!" Destiny cheers

She grabs fistfuls of Styrofoam, and begins playing with it.

I dig my hands through the Styrofoam, until I hit something hard. I grasp whatever it is, and pull it out.

Before my eyes is a purple and gold rectangular box. It has various colored gems around it.

I didn't order this...

"What the..."

"Ooooh that's pretty! What is it?" Destiny questions

"I...I don't know." I reply

I attempt to open the beautiful box. It doesn't budge.

"Maybe there's a key or something in the package?" Destiny suggests. She starts digging through the Styrofoam.

I hold the box up to my ear and shake it repeatedly. I don't hear anything moving around inside...

"Look!" Destiny calls out.

I face her. She's holding a golden key, with something wrapped around it.

I set the box on my bed, and peer at the key.

Around it is a fancy scroll, engraved with black ink.

"What on earth..." Destiny murmurs

I take the key and unwrap the scroll from it.

_To lead is to prosper, to prosper is to sacrifice._

_For Leadership is earned, not granted._

_To be a leader, one must be willing to prosper and to sacrifice. To win or to lose. To live or to die. To protect those in which they lead._

_To lead is to die..._

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say to myself

"I..." Destiny begins

I insert the key into a keyhole on the box.

I twist it the key, and lift the lid open.

Destiny screams, and jumps back. She loses her balance, and falls over.

I stare in horror at the inside of the box.

The inside is made up of red velvet. In the center of the box, rests a hand. Part of an arm is attached to the hand. Dried blood stains the end of arm. Skin dangles off its end as well.

On the backside of the hand, it says Sibuna...written in dried blood.

Under the hand, is an eyeball.

I cover my mouth, trying to hold back a scream.

Finally, next to the hand, on a piece of paper taped to the velvet (and keeping up with the using blood as ink theme), says 3 words. 3 simple words. 3 words that shocked me to my core.

_I killed them._

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Sorry if that last part scared you! Who do you think is the killer? Is the killer sending Olivia (and Willow) the disturbing packages- OR is it someone else entirely? Will Olivia hire Krista and Trish to help her with the case?

Also, if you were confused about any of the KCI parts (my one friend was, that's why I'm asking), feel free to ask!

Please please PLEASE review, and stay tuned:-)


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Happy Monday! I'm sure it's a fair statement to say that Mondays...well, they suck. SO, I decided to (try, at least) make your Monday a little bit better! Behold...Chapter 23! I hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS JUST MY IDEAS IF I DID OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS WE'D HAVE SEASON 4 BY NOW!

* * *

(Mr. Sweet 's P.O.V.)

"_Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voicemail machine. To leave a message, please wait for the beep."_

I sigh. Rachel! Eddie! Why won't you answer?

_Beep!_

"Rachel, it's Eric. I just...I just um...wanted to know how Edison's doing. I haven't heard anything recently. Will someone, weather it's you or him, please just call me! It's driving me insane, not talking to him. Please tell him how much I miss him, and that I love him. Um,Call me!"

I hang up the phone. Grrr! Edison! Call me!

Unexpectedly, there's a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call out

The door creaks open. The person standing before my eyes catches me off guard.

He wears his beige jacket like always, over a vest and dress shirt. He looks exactly the same as the last time I saw him- the elixir still has a great affect on him.

Victor Rodenmaar.

"Victor! Well isn't this a pleasant surprise!" I exclaim

Victor doesn't show the slightest reaction.

"Yes hello Eric. I do hope this isn't a bad time." he says

"Oh not at all! What brings you back? Let me guess- you missed the children and came crawling back!" I tease

Victor cracks a small grin, whilst leaning against the chair infront of my desk.

"No. I came...because I have something rather important and urgent to inform you of." he explains

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what might that be?"

He sighs. "Don't say anything to anyone yet, but...the touchstone, it's missing."

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

The grandfather clock in the hallway bongs, signaling that it's 5 O'Clock.

My former Housemates have all filed into the kitchen- Except for Erin, Cassie, and Willow- I haven't seen them in awhile.

"Attention! Since Trudy's been injured, I need two people to help cook dinner, and then two different people to clean up after." Tom announces

Trudy rests on the couch, holding a large bag of ice on her ankle. I glare at Tom.

"Leave them alone." I growl, even though no one can hear me.

Everyone stares at Tom, silent.

"Alright then, I'll choose. Mara,Fabian, you're on cooking duty. Patricia, KT, you clean up."

They nod. Cassie steps into the room. She clears her throat.

"Hey guys! Um, I have an anouncrment to make!" she exclaims

All eyes dart to Cassie.

"I would like to present, the new, the improved version, of Erin Blakewood!"

Cassie steps aside, to reveal an entirely new looking Erin.

Everybody stares. Dex's eyes grow so big, I think they're going to pop.

Erin's black hair is elegantly curled, and has two white sparkly clips on either side of her head. Perfectly done winged black eyeliner encircles her eyes, along with white glittery eyeshadow, and mascara. Foundation cakes the rest of her face, along with light pink blush.

She's wearing a tight, wrapped red mini dress, with black sparkly stilettos. A long, black and diamond necklace dangles from her neck. A single, black rose ring is on her right middle finger, and black beaded bracelets dangle off of both her arms.

I must admit, she looks incredibly gorgeous.

Cassie flashes a big smile, as does Erin.

"E..Er...Erin?" Dex stutters

Erin gives him a girly wave, flaunting French manicured finger nails.

"Didn't see that one coming..." KT murmurs to Fabian

"Erin...you look...AMAZING!" Amber chimes

She stands up from her chair at the main table, and gives Erin a big hug.

"Thank you Amber." Erin squeals

"Um, alright. I'll be in my office. Mara, Fabian- please get started on dinner." Tom commands.

"THEY DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU SAY!" I scream

I know screaming is pointless, and that no one can hear me. But it still makes me feel somewhat better, in a really weird way...

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

"The book of the Osirian" the book's cover reads.

I stare at the book I'm holding- and I'm too afraid to read the inside's contents. Will it have any information about Eddie or Nina's deaths? Will it say where their bodies are hidden?

With trembling hands, I life open the cover.

On the first page, is a single paragraph, written in black ink.

_"Um, hi._

_So...yesterday, Dad told me that I was the "Osirian." I don't exactly know what that means yet, but I know it has to do with some bizarre ancient curse thing. Yesterday, I banished an evil Egyptian queen ghost thing to the underworld, along with some creepy guy who tried to hurt my housemates._  
_Apparently, this Osirian thing means I have to "protect the chosen one." Supposedly, the chosen one is Nina. Nina's the one who told me I should write this...that I should keep all my Osirian findings in a book. Not a diary, that would be extremely gay. But, she says it'll help me remember who I am, and I won't get too confused with everything that happens to me. I'm still trying to figure out what all this means..."_

Oh. My. Gosh.

This book...it's like...Eddie's Diary! But his Osirian diary! Omg! Wait- why is it out here burried in the woods? Did someone...hide it?!

I flip to the next page.

_"Ok so Nina says it's too dangerous for her to go back to the house. She said the chosen one and the Osirian have to be kept apart, or bad things will happen. I don't see how that is, considering I'm supposed to protect her or whatever. What am I going to tell Fabian...?"_

I stare into the horizon. The sun is setting- Trudy is probably preparing dinner at this point. I still can't exactly move- my leg hurts too much. Maybe someone will come looking for me soon, and find me?

For the meantime, I guess I'll just keep reading Eddie's book/diary thingy...

* * *

(Nina's P.O.V.)

"Blue or Green?" I ask Sarah

With the blink of my eyes, I change back and forth between two dresses. They're the exact same: long, silky, strapless- except I can't decide if I like the dress in blue or green more.

"Hmmm. I like the blue, love. It compliments you nicely." she replies

I smile, and put myself back into the blue dress.

"I agree." I say

Our voices echoe into the mist. There aren't many souls around, nobody really talks to Sara and I.

I float toward the bowl. Sara and I peer into it.

"I'm not sure who to watch." I say

Sara sighs. "I don't know, dear. What about that boy you were in love with?"

I take a deep breath. Watching him is better than sitting around and doing nothing.

"Fabian Rutter, Liverpool England." I hum into the bowl.

The inside of the bowl swirls round and round. Finally, I see Fabian's face appear...along with Mara's.

The two of them are in the kitchen of Anubis House, doing what looks like preparing dinner.

"Can you pass me the milk, Faby?" Mara swoons

Ew, Faby? What kind of nickname is _that?_

Fabian smiles, and passes Mara the milk. She pours it into a measuring cup, and dumps it into a bowl.

"So I was thinking...maybe we could do something next Friday night? We haven't been on a date in forever!" Mara exclaims

Blaaah! Gross.

Fabian begins to chop some carrots.

"Um, next Friday?" he asks

"Yeah..."

He sets the knife down, and faces Mara.

"I, I have a Literature club meeting, Friday night. What about Saturday?" he questions

Mara shrugs. "I have a church retreat all day Saturday, remember?"

"Okay, what about sunday?" Fabian pushes

"Isn't that your big French exam?" she whines

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Mara shrugs, and throws her head into her hands.

"Ughh!" she moans

"Mara I-" Fabian begins

"Save it, Fabian. Are we ever going to do anything together? You always have something going on! It's just..."

"Just what, Mara?"

"Not worth it! This relationship! I don't even feel like I'm in a relationship! Fabian! What happened to us?" she shrieks

I stand there in awe. How could she say all that to him?

Fabian looks incredibly hurt.

"If...If that's how you feel, then consider us, done." he says

"Wait, Fabian-"

He doesn't let her explain. He storms out of the kitchen. Tears begin to spill out of Mara's eyes...

The bowl swirls, washing away it's images within.

Did I ever treat Fabian like that? Was I ever that cruel to him?

Pixels suddenly flood my vision. YES! a memory! I close my eyes...

_"Nina! Your cab's here!" Trudy yells_

_I face my friends. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I could love four people so much. They've showed me what unconditional love is(wow, that sounds really Bella and Edwardy, but whatever)._

_Amber runs up to me, and engulfs me in a bear hug._

_"I'll miss you Neens. Skype me every day, got it?" she says_

_I nod._

_I let go of Amber. Alfie hugs me next._

_"Bye Chosen One." he murmurs_

_"Bye Alfie Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?" I reply_

_Alfie laughs. "I can't make any promises."_

_Patricia approaches us, and practically rips Alfie off of me. I hug her tight._

_"I love you, newbie." she whispers_

_"I love you too. Promise we'll skype all the time okay?"_

_She nods, and let's go of me._

_My three friends part to the sides, to reveal a very sad looking Fabian._

_I run to him. He reaches his arms out, and pulls me against him. From the corner of my eye, I see Amber gesture Patricia and Alfie out of the room._

_I burry my head into my boyfriend's shoulder._

_He kisses the top of my head._

_"I love you." I murmur_

_He kisses the crook of my neck._

_"I love you too. More than my own life." he replies_

_It takes everything within me to not cry. God, I love him soooooo much!_

_I look up, into his gorgeous blue eyes. He smiles at me, then leans in._

_Our lips crash together, moving perfectly in sync. He wraps his arms around my waist. I deepen the kiss, and pull him as close to me as humanly possible, and wrap my arms around his neck._

_I'm not sure how long we stand there, making out. Eventually, the cab driver out front beeps their horn._

_Regrettably, I pull away from Fabian._

_"I love you Nina." he murmurs_

_"I love you too." I reply_

_He slips his hand into mine. We walk to the front door. I pick up my suitcase, and give him one final peck on the lips._

_"I'll see you soon." He whispers_

_I smile at him, and step out of the door._

_With a heavy heart, I drag my suitcase behind me, and pile into the back seat of the cab. As the cab begins to move, I stare at Anubis House. My home. The only place where I truly belong._

_My phone chimes in my pocket. I reach down and pull it out._

_From: Anonymous_

_Huh?_

_I hit the read button._

_**Listen here, bitch. Give me the cup of Ankh, or your ancient history.**_

_Terror floods my body. What?_

_I quickly type back:_

_**Who is this?**_

_Not even 30 seconds later, my phone chimes again._

_**Let me make myself a little more clear. I'm on a mission- you should know plenty about that, miss Chosen One Sibuna leader. What I need, is the cup of Ankh. And the mask of Anubis would be nice, while your at it. If you don't give me these things, I won't kill you. If I did that, I would never get what I desire. But...let's just say, if you don't do exactly as I request, you'll have four or five funerals to attend when you return to England next term.**_

Poof! The vision is gone.

"Nooooo!" I yell

I fall to my knees. Who was that!? Did I ever figure that out while I was still alive?

Sarah rubs my back. "It'll be alright dear."

Sarah continues to comfort me for awhile. But there's one thing I know for sure, now more than ever.

I have to find who did this to Eddie and I.

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

_"Willow's knows what's going on now. Turns out, she had KT's key! We figured out that the key can prevent you from being taken by Ammut- that's why Willow's still normal. I swear I think I love that girl! Harriet says we need to get the other key from Denby, and we can put an end to all of this. I just can't risk anything happening to KT or Willow- without them, I think I would go crazy."_

I cover my mouth. Oh my god! How could I forget something like this? I must have been taken! It's a good thing I found this book- it all makes since now! Why they're always sneaking about, why Patricia, Fabian, Mr. Sweet, Victor and Alfie acted so weird for a while!

Tears stream down my face. Eddie loved me, and depended on me! What did I do? Let him down. I throw the book down, and scream.

How could I have been taken?!

With shaking hands, I pick up the book, and read Eddie's next entry.

_"Shoot! Willow's been taken. Harriet took the key from her pocket and gave it to KT! KT and Willow tried to take the other key from Denby, but she ended up dumping the magic Ammutt dust or whatever on them. She's psychotic! Grrr! It's just the 3 of us left. Everyone around me is a sinner. This has to end, now."_

Whoa. So _that's_ what happened.

I let Eddie down. I failed him. He was counting on me to help him, and I couldn't do it.

And now he's gone.

Gone forever. I'll never get to tell him I'm sorry.

But there is one thing I can do...

I'm going to find who killed him.

And I won't stop, until justice is served.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Mara, Fabian! That meal was exceptionally good!" Tom boasts.

I wish I could have helped them make it- I would've poisoned his food. Then he would have died, and then, he would understood how I feel. Hopefully, he'd spend all eternity in hell, while Nina and I enjoy a nice, relaxing afterlife in heaven.

"Thank you." Mara replies

All my former Housemates, minus Willow, sit around the table.

"Alright. KT, Patricia, are you ready to clean the kitchen?" Tom asks

My girlfriend and best friend nod, and head into the kitchen. Everyone else goes off in their own directions. I follow Patricia and KT.

KT grabs a few plates, and begins to scrape food off of them. Patricia switches the sink on, and begins rinsing forks and knives.

"Can you pass me the cleaning detergent?" KT asks

Patricia shrugs, and hands her a white bottle.

KT squirts it on to the plates. She grabs a washcloth, and begins scrubbing them.

"That stir-fry was really good." KT says

Patricia nods. "Yeah, it was."

Suddenly, Patricia's face turns light green.

"Oh my god.." she mutters

She sprints to a trash can in the corner of the kitchen.

KT and I follow closely behind her.

Patricia crouches down, and begins to hurl. KT rubs her back as she continues.

After several minutes, Patricia finishes.

"Are you still sick?" KT questions

Patricia shakes her head. "No. I think the meat in the stir-fry disagreed with me." she answers

She starts to cry, and throws her head in her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" KT asks

She doesn't respond, she just keeps crying.

"Yacker..." I whisper, as if she could hear me.

"Shh. It's okay." KT soothes, as she continues to rub Patricia's back.

"KT...C-Can I tell you something?" Patricia whimpers

"Of course."

"And you have to promise not to tell a living soul." she adds

Can she tell a dead soul? Oh well!

KT nods her head.

Patricia draws in her breath.

"I'm pregnant." she announces

I take a step back. Wait...what? No. No! She can't be? Pregnant? With my child? No!

Disbelief floods KT's face.

"YOU'RE PRE-" KT screams, before Patricia slams her hand over KT's mouth.

"What are you thinking? Going to tell the entire house are you?" Patricia hisses

She's pregnant. My girlfriend. Pregnant. With my baby. A baby I'll never meet. A baby I'll never hold, or love. A baby I'll never watch grow up. Patricia...she'll be a single mother. And there's nothing I can do about it.

Patricia removes her hand from KT's mouth.

"You're...you're pregnant?" KT stammers

Patricia nods.

"And...it's Eddie's, right?"

"No KT, it's Victor's." she snaps back

"Oh my god...what are you going to do?" KT asks

"I have no idea." Patricia begins. She stares down at her stomach. "If your Daddy would call me back, I would be able to figure out what I'm going to do."

That breaks me. She has no idea. No idea what I would give to be with her right now, holding her, telling her it's going to be okay...

KT sighs. "I'm going to kill him when he gets here, you know that right?"

Patricia nods. She leans onto KT, and share a hug.

KT may think she'll "kill" me "when I return", but little does she know someone already beat her to it.

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

_"When one is born, one will die. Forever they will rest, but never will they rest in peace. This is the first place in which you shall seek."_

What could that mean? Can't we just have one normal, Sibuna free year? Eh, I should probably just accept the fact that will never happen.

I flop down on my bed. Ugh! Why can't I be like Fabian and solve riddles? Whoa- did I actually just ask myself why I can't be like Fabian?

Suddenly, there's a knock on my door.

"Jerome! Alfie! Open up!" Joy yells

I stand up and let her in. She looks panicked.

"Have you seen Willow?" she asks

"Yeah. She has curly, dirty brown hair, is about yay tall..." I remark, gesturing with my hands my girlfriends height.

Joy groans. "Seriously, Alfie. Do you know where she is?"

I pause. Where is the love of my life? I haven't seen her in awhile...

"Uh, I don't know?" I mumble

"Alfie, she's your GIRLFRIEND, how could you not know?" Joy hisses

"I don't know! You're one of her girlfriends you should know too!" I reply

Joy shrugs. "I haven't seen her in awhile. No one has. Trudy's getting worried."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"No, duh! Of course I have! I even walked around campus looking!"

This doesn't sound good...

I whip out my phone and dial Willow's number.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I whip around. Joy strides to my bed. On my nightstand, is Willow's phone. She must have left it there when we were cuddling earlier...

"Alfie, she would NEVER, leave her phone!" Joy exclaims

I hate to admit it, but she's right. Willow hardly EVER goes anywhere without her phone. I scoop her white Droid into my hands, and unlock the homescreen. Several missed calls from Joy, and the one from me just now pop up.

"I...I don't know what to do?" I mumble

"Should we call the police?" Joy suggests

I can't respond. My baby can't be missing...can she? I sigh. We need to find her, now.

I pick up my phone and dial 999.

* * *

(Willow's P.O.V.)

It's getting darker and darker.

The clouds are huddling together- pleeeeease don't let it storm!

Bad enough I can't walk, I'm in excruciating pain, I have to somehow manage to get this book back to the house without anyone seeing it, I'm cold, and I'm starving!

I've always been terrified of storms- and Alfie won't be here to cheer me up if it does.

I curl up next to a tree, and rest Eddie's book on my stomach. As I lay there, I feel a few raindrops land on my face.

No!

I sit up. I'm going to have to ditch my shovel- the book is way more important! I shove the book up my shirt, then flip onto my hands and knees, and begin crawling.

The rain pours harder and harder. It's pitch black out now, and the temperature has dropped like 40 degrees. I'm colder than an ice cube right now.

Tears roll down my cheeks. What I wouldn't give to be home, in bed, snuggling with my Alfie.

Thunder booms. Surely lightning is to follow. Of course, I'm in the woods- the one place you shouldn't be during a lightning storm.

Mud drenches my clothes- Trudy will have fun washing them. That is, if I make it out of here alive.

I crawl and crawl and crawl. My body aches. My heart pounds at a million miles an hour. This is the scariest thing to ever happen to me.

It has to be around midnight by now. Has anyone come looking for me? Where am I? I stumble upon a giant rock, with a crevas in it's center. I climb in.

I barely have enough room to slouch, but it's better than nothing. This has been the worst night of my life- I need to sleep! I remove Eddie's book from under my shirt, and slide it up the back of my shirt, so I can support my back a little bit. Rain continues to pour, and thunder booms, while lightning strikes. I sigh. Maybe someone will find me tomorrow...

I decide to examine my injured leg. I lift it to my chest, and pull up my pant leg. The center of my leg is bruised purple and blue, and has red scrapes around it. Additionally, my leg is covered in countless cuts, and bruises. Gosh- what all did I do today?

I throw my head against the rock and wail. Someone get me out of here! I'm gonna be left here to die, like Eddie and Nina.

Wait a second!

What if...what if the killer, wanted me to die? What if they got mad that I decided to keep looking for answers, and tried to kill me as they promised? It makes sense! Eliminate the person who knows everything and make it look like an accident- Nina and Eddie's murders could never be solved! Oh my gosh! This was all planned! They, or whoever, WANTED me to keep looking! They wanted to kill me! They want me to end up like Nina and Eddie!

Oh my gosh! How did I not notice this? But whoever the killer is would have had to have known where I was going, and had to have been following me...

It could have been Amber. She could have followed me. Eddie even said in his book she's smarter than she appears to be. She could have stalked me, and then told everyone at the house I was running errands or something...

That's why no one has come looking for me.

Because Amber, lied to everyone I love.

She wants me dead.

She thinks she's going to do the same things to me as she did to Eddie and Nina.

Two can play at this game...

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I watch as my Housemates frantically search for Willow. She hasn't been seen in several hours- everyone (myself included) is terrified. What if something bad happened to her? What if Tom killed her? Oh my god- he has to know something!

I dash into the main hallway, where Jerome and Amber are standing, bickering.

"Amber! She's not here! We need to get Tom!" Jerome hisses

"He already knows, stupid. He's just too lazy to help us find her And Alfie already called the police- they'll be here soon!" Amber snaps back

Because maybe he hurt her?

Jerome shrugs. "You know, Millington, you shouldn't be one to call people stupid. Considering you're a blonde and have said more stupid things than anyone in the entire house has combined times 20."

Amber rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going upstairs."

She storms up the stairs. She disappears into a hallway, and then I hear a door slam shut.

The floor beneath me suddenly becomes loose. White begins to swirl around my eyes. Is that...  
Yes! The mist. I close my eyes, and let it take me...

* * *

Phew! That took forever to write/edit! But it was all worth it:-) Soooo, what did you think? Poor Willow- will someone find her? That book is pretty interesting, huh? Oh, and I cannot even tell you how long I've wanted to write the Mabian break up scene! (Fabina all the way! No offense to Mabian shippers). Please PLEASE review, and tell me what you liked best about this chapter! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned:-)


End file.
